The Order Of the Phoenix & Falcon: The Elementals
by Alexander Phoenix
Summary: PG13to be safe:some cussing, persistent violence. Read and review. It's Harry's 5th year.Lies,Deiciet,traitors. Turns more to the POV of my original charachters for a bit but I'm getting back to Harry. Chapter 18 is no more. I disclaim what isn't mine
1. Birthday Wishes and Angry Relative Fixes

    Harry Potter And The Order of The M.A.G.E. 

            Harry Potter awoke with a start. A piece of parchment was stuck to his face and a quill was in his hand. A book was open, on his pillow, to a page explaining the Draught Of Living Death. Harry Potter had had a nightmare about the events of the previous year and his scar was throbbing. He pulled the parchment off his face and tore a piece off. He quickly scribbled a note to his godfather, Sirius, but remembered Hedwig, his owl, was off delivering a letter to Ron. 

He was startled by something tapping on his window. He looked up and saw four owls at the window. It was 12:30 AM, he had been 15 for thirty minutes, he went to the window and let the owls in. He recognized the snowy owl as his owl, Hedwig. It had a package tied to his leg. Harry took it off and Hedwig flew over to her cage.  The next owl was a barn owl that had his Hogwarts letter and a package from Hagrid. He took the things from the owl and then the owl flew off. Harry recognized the next owl, an eagle owl as, Ron's brother, Percy's owl, Hermes. It had a package and a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, a wizarding newspaper, which was rolled up. Harry took the two things and Hermes flew off. The final owl was an old brown owl that had a package from Sirius. Harry took the package and the owl flew over to get a bite to eat with Hedwig.  

He picked up the package Hedwig had brought him. It was from Hermione. It was shaped like a book though, and Harry groaned. But when he opened it he smiled, because it was a book of joke and revenge spells. He flipped through the book and then read Hermione's letter. Hermione had become a perfect (of course) and had studied all summer. Harry sighed and let out a little chuckle. "Hermione always studies." Harry said to himself. 

Harry then picked up his letter from Hogwarts and it seemed thicker than normal. He shrugged it off and opened it. In it was a scarlet pouch with a gold Gryffindor lion on it. He picked up the pouch and opened it. When he looked in he saw a perfect badge. Then he scanned over his supply list and then set it to the side with his other gifts and his badge. 

He then picked up the package from Sirius. It had a letter, which he set to the side with the other things.  He opened the package and in it was a wizard radio and a silver chain with a scarlet Gryffindor lion pendant on it. He set this to the side with his other things and then picked up the _Daily Prophet_. He unrolled it and a letter from Fred and George fell out.

It read:

Dear Harry,

    Thanks for the you-know-what. We figured we owed you one so we got you a 3-year subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. Thanks a bunch.

Signed,

Fred and George

P.S.- We got the dress robes for Rom like you said to.

Harry smiled and set the letter to the side with the other things. Then, he picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and scanned the headlines. When he saw a picture of a teary eyed, smiling Sirius, he looked up at the headline and his jaw dropped. 

It read; **SIRIUS BLACK FOUND INNOCENT!! PETER PETIGREW ARRESTED AND QUESTIONED!!! **Harry smiled ear to ear as he read the article and then set the paper to the side with his other gifts still smiling ear to ear. 

Harry picked up the package from Hagrid and his smile slightly faded when he saw it had holes in it. He thought this couldn't be too good. He opened the package and in it was a note and a black kitten with a white mark on its chest with blue eyes and a pink nose. 

The kitten seemed a little bit scared but he saw Harry and went to him and curled up in Harry's lap. Harry stroked the kitten and it purred. Harry then picked up the letter and opened it. It read:

**Dear Harry,**

   I got your present when I went to check on Mrs. Figg. Her house was a wreck when I got there. A dark mark was in the air and a load of cats were lying there dead I saw this kitten poke its head out from behind a couch and I picked it up I thought you would like it. Yes, Harry, I am talking bout the Mrs. Figg that baby-sat you. The Kitten reminds me of your father so I called it James. I hope you like it. See you at Hogwarts.

**Yours truly,**

**Hagrid**

Harry smiled and said, "I'll call you James because you do look like my father." Harry Potter picked up his gift from Ron and opened it. It had a letter and a wizard watch. Harry opened the letter. It read:

Dear Harry

       I knew you needed the watch so I got you this wizard watch. I hope you like it. We will be coming to pick you up tomorrow at 12:00 be ready. See you then.

Your Friend,

Ron  

Harry read through this letter twice more and then smiled. "Only one more day with the Dursleys." Harry whispered to himself. This was great, Harry thought, going back to the Burrow in one day. 

He picked up his quill and scratched off another day on a chart he had made counting down the days till September the 1st and his trip back to Hogwarts.  

He suddenly looked as though he was hit in the face by a brick. It had suddenly dawned on him what was written in Hagrid's letter. Why would Hagrid have checked up on Mrs. Figg unless she was a…but that couldn't be, could it? Then Harry remembered something Dumbledore told Sirius at the end of last year "You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher..." So Mrs. Figg is Arabella Figg. Harry thought about this for a while then looked at his stack of presents and noticed a letter that was unopened from Sirius. 

Harry picked it up and opened it. It read:

Dear Harry,

     It's me Sirius. I'm at Lupin's house for now though I will be heading out on the 1st of August. He says hello and he hopes to see you sometime this year. If you didn't already know I AM FREE!!! WHOO HOO!! Ok that's done. Harry I have some more good news for you. I am now your legal guardian. The adoption papers are stapled to the back of this letter. Isn't that great Harry? I got a job in the M.O.M. in Arthur Weasley's department. I also got a house near the Weasley's. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Remus got you the chain. It is a protection amulet in case you run into danger, which seems to happen to you a lot. And the radio is from me you can listen to the latest news in the wizarding world while I wait for Dumbledore's ok to let you move in with me. It will be so great Harry I can't wait. See you soon I hope.

Yours truly,

Sirius and Remus 

Harry was practically beaming with joy as he read over the letter five more times and then looked at the adoption certificate and then picked up the letter he had written to Sirius earlier. He crumpled it up and then got another piece of parchment and started a different letter.

Dear Sirius,

    I am so happy for you. I can't wait till I get to live with you. It will be so great. I had a nightmare about all the stuff that happened last year. I'm going to the Weasley's on the 1st of August maybe we can see each other then. I hope so. See you later.

Your Son,

Harry 

Harry looked over at Hedwig's cage and noticed the old brown owl was still there along with Hedwig.  Harry scribbled a note to Ron about Sirius and then sent it with Hedwig. After that, Harry gave the note to Sirius to the brown owl and let it take it to him. Harry then fell asleep dreaming of the new life he could now have with Sirius.

"Traitor! Spy!" yells a raspy voice. Charlie Weasley turns around and all he sees is an odd looking dragon. "Hmmmm. This is an interesting species must me crossbred." Says Charlie walking closer to it, and the dragon steps closer to Charlie as well. "AW! You're a nice fellow aren't you?" Charlie says in a comforting voice. So nice and comforting that the dragon almost feels bad about what he must do but knows it is for the best. Charlie reaches out to pet the dragon and the dragon spews fire at Charlie burning him badly. Then the dragon rasps, "YOU ARE THE RED HAIRED TURN COAT!! YOU ARE THE SPY!!!"  Charlie looks confused and hurt. Suddenly the dragon attacks Charlie and cuts him deep in his chest. The dragon disappears and Charlie falls to the ground after calling for help.

Harry awakes in a cold sweat but soon falls asleep remembering nothing that was in his horrible dream.

Chapter 2

          Harry awoke the next morning feeling really awake and refreshed. He looks over at his clock and sees it is 10:00 AM, only two hours until he would be going back to the Burrow. Harry jumped out of bed and heard something meow and hiss at him. He then remembered James his kitten and scooped him up. 

"I'm sorry James. Are you ok?" Harry says to the kitten. The kitten meows a meow like a yes. Harry then walks around the room gathering his school stuff with James walking at his heel. 

Harry then puts his school stuff in his trunk along with his birthday gifts and cards and then puts his adoption certificates in a safe place, inside his Broom Servicing Kit. 

"GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL BUTT DOWN HERE AND EAT THIS BREAKFAST YOUR AUNT HAS GREATFULLY MADE YOU!!" yells Uncle Vernon.  

"COMING!!" yells Harry. Harry closes and locks his trunk and then heads down to breakfast. James follows him. Harry takes a seat at the table and James jumps up into his lap. 

"What's that_ thing_ doing here?" yells Uncle Vernon. 

"It's my pet cat. His name is James." Harry says.  

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE IT AS LONG AS YOU ARE LIVING UNDER MY ROOF!!!!!" yells Uncle Vernon spit flying. 

"WELL I WON'T BE LIVING UNDER YOUR ROOF MUCH LONGER!!! MY GODFATHER HAS BEEN CLEARED OF HIS CHARGES AND I'M GOING TO GO LIVE WITH HIM!!" Harry yells back. 

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE, BOY!! WE ARE YOUR LEGAL GAURDIANS AND YOU ARE STAYING HERE SO WE CAN MAKE YOU MISERABLE!!!" Uncle Vernon yells growing purple in the face. 

"YOU ARE _NOT MY GAURDIAN ANYMORE!!!! AND YOU WERE A LOUSY EXCUSE FOR ONE WHEN YOU WERE!!!!!! SIRIUS IS MY LEGAL FATHER AND I _WILL LIVE WITH HIM, YOU HEAR ME_!!!!!!" Harry yells back at his uncle feeling more anger than he ever has suddenly rising from his seat sending James to the floor. James lands on his feet, like cats do, and lets out a surprised meow. _

"Sorry James" says Harry quickly. He grabs his bacon and quickly eats one piece and gives another to James. 

Uncle Vernon stands up quickly and grabs Harry by the collar of his shirt and slams him into a wall. Harry smacks his head hard against the wall when this happens and he bites his tongue, which starts to bleed, and his head is busted open. 

"IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!!!" He yells as he lets Harry go. 

Harry slides down to the floor and James gets in front of Harry. Uncle Vernon motions to grab Harry again but James hisses at Uncle Vernon and he stops. James gets Harry to wake up by licking his face. 

Harry glares up at Uncle Vernon and says in a cool composed manner, "Next time _you_ do that to _me, YOU_ won't be so lucky." Harry gets up and storms off to his room, grabs his trunk and yanks it down the stairs his wand in hand and James on his shoulder. 

"Touch me and you'll regret it." Harry says coldly as Uncle Vernon moves toward him, "I'm going to the Weasley's and I am not ever going to come near here again and once I'm 17 if I see you anywhere near me I'll curse you so bad you won't know what happened." With that Harry stormed out the front door and slammed it so hard the whole house shook.

 Harry remembered suddenly that he had no way to get to the Weasley's. Then he remembered the Knight Bus so he raised his wand hand and the Knight Bus came. 

20 minutes later he was at the Burrow and the Weasleys were glad yet shocked to see him. 

"Harry dear why are you hear so early. We were getting ready to come and get you in an hour." Said Mrs. Weasley. 

"I cou'n't 'ave sstay'd ther' anovver 'inute" said Harry with his swollen tongue. 

"Why are you talking like that dear?" Said Mrs. Weasley. 

"My da'ned Uncle slammed me into a 'all." Said Harry. 

"That son of a.…. did what??!!??!!" yells Fred. 

"FRED!!! Honey I'm so sorry I always knew they were no good." Mrs. Weasley says reaching to touch the spot on the back of his head. 

James suddenly hisses at Mrs. Weasley and she pulls her hand back. 

"James 't's ok. She's gonn' help." Says Harry "You can do what you err doing Mrs. Weasley." 

"Ok Harry. When did you get that cat?" says Mrs. Weasley reaching to examine the spot on the back of Harry's head. 

"I got him last night from Hagrid as a gift." Says Harry.

"That was certainly nice of him. Well, let's go inside and treat these wounds." Says Mrs. Weasley. 

With that they all go inside. When inside Mrs. Weasley told Harry to sit down at the table while she flipped through a book titled _Magical Cures For Muggle Made Injuries._

"AH here it is. Ok Harry stay real still." Said Mrs. Weasley putting her wand up against the injured place on his head. "CURAR CABEZA CORTAR!!" 

Suddenly a white light emitted from Mrs. Wealey's wand and in an instant Harry's head was healed. 

"Aw'ome what abou' my tongue?" said Harry 

"Here take this and swish it in your mouth for a minute then spit it out. There's a cream that will do it in about 30 seconds and totally but we don't have it. I'll ask Arthur to pick some up on his way home. He has to go to work soon." Said Mrs. Weasley. 

"'Ere's some money for it Mrs. Weasley I'll pay for it since it's my injuwy." Said Harry handing Mrs. Weasley 10 Galleons. 

"I…I…" said Mrs. Weasley. 

"TAKE IT PLEASE!" yells Harry with the mouthwash dribbling down his front "I DON'T NEED IT! TAKE IT _PLEASE_!!!" 

Mrs. Weasley takes the 10 Galleons and walks off to find Mr. Weasley. 

"HARRY! WHY DID YOU BLOW UP LIKE THAT AT MY MOM!?!?" yells Ron looking angry. 

"Ron don't you yell at me too. I've had a bad day I'm sorry. It was just all built up and you all will never take my donations and it was my injury so I wanted to pay for the medical expenses. I just need to cool down. Be alone for a little bit if I can." Says Harry. 

"Ok Harry. I'm Sorry. It's just well…" Ron trailed off.

 "You can use Percy's room if you want. He's off on a trip for a week in America. He won't tell us why it's one his 'highly classified' type things. That's the way Percy is though highly unclassified becomes classified. Anyway his room is the first on the left after two flights of stairs." Says George. 

"Thanks a lot. Sorry again for that outburst." Says Harry as he trudges off toward the stairs after grabbing some of his things. 

Once in Percy's room he flops down on the bed and looks around at how neat everything is.  Then, Harry took out his Wizard radio and flipped through stations until, shocked, he stopped at a song he recognized from muggle radio, All Or Nothing. 

[Amazing] thought Harry. 

Harry sat there for a good 5-6 hours until… "HARRY! TIME FOR SUPPER!!!!!" yells Ron. 

Harry suddenly realized he was very hungry. "COMING!!" Yells Harry. 

[What a day] thinks Harry. [Man I really shouldn't have done that to Mrs. Weasley.] Harry arrives in the kitchen a few minutes later and sees some of his most favorite foods. A smile lit his face as he sat down at the table. 

"Glad to see you're feeling better mate." Says Ron. 

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier Mrs. Weasley." Says Harry. 

"It's ok I know you were a bit stressed out honey." Mrs. Weasley says.  

After a delicious meal and a desert of treacle tart Fred and George set off some Filibuster's Wet Start No Heat Fireworks. Afterwards they sat around talking. 

"That was delicious. Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Says Harry. 

"So you like my cooking huh?" says a familiar voice from behind Harry. 

Harry turns around and… "SIRIUS!" yells Harry as he runs up to Sirius and hugs him tightly. 

"WOW! I didn't realize I was so popular." Says Sirius in a joking tone smiling wide and looking better than he has in a long time. 

Harry lets go and says "What are you doing here Sirius?" 

"I'm moving everything into our house Harry. I went to the muggle's house and checked your room for anything you might have left and I found Hedwig. And I thought 'Man that must have been some argument for you to forget Hedwig.' They had her out in the back yard and were about to shoot her. I heard her hoot just in time and I sent down a stunning spell at the fat one who was holding the gun." 

Harry's jaw drops but he composes himself and says, "Hedwig was almost shot?? It was my fault. I should have remembered Hedwig." 

"No Harry it wasn't your…" Sirius starts to say. 

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Harry interrupts, "How did you know about my outburst with the muggles?" 

"Everyone knows about it now Harry" Says Sirius holding up a copy of the _DAILY PROPHET_ with such headlines like _Harry Potter Abused For Last Time_ and _Harry Potter Leaves His Muggle Guardians And Vows Never To Return_. 

"WHAT?!?! RITA SKEETER?!?! BUT I THOUGHT THAT HERMIONE…." Harry trailed off realizing he said that out loud. 

Everyone was staring at Harry and Ron was giving him a Now-You've-Done-It kind of look. 

"What's this about Hermione and Rita Skeeter??" says Sirius. 

"Oh, ok. I guess I should be able to trust my best friends family and my godfather." Says Harry as he explains about Hermione finding out that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagus and that Hermione caught her and put her in an unbreakable jar and told her not to write any stories for a year and so on and so on. 

"Oh. Interesting." Says Sirius staring at a beetle on the table. 

"What kind of bug was she?" Sirius asks looking at the beetle on the table start to squirm around. 

"A beetle." Says Harry.

"AHA!!" yells Sirius as he snatches the beetle up off of the table. 

Then Sirius conjures a jar and puts a charm on it to make it unbreakable and he puts the beetle in it. 

"Well I'm off to the Ministry I'll come back by tomorrow." Says Sirius. 

"Ok" says Harry. 

"Remind Arthur to get the stuff for Harry's tongue." Says Mrs. Weasley. 

"Will do." Says Sirius as he exits the room holding the jar. 

"Harry you didn't tell us you were going to live with Sirius." Says Ron. 

"Uhh. I guess I forgot to." Says Harry. "Well let's go to sleep" 

"Ok" the others agree. With that they all head upstairs and go to sleep. 


	2. Going To Romania

Chapter 3

          The next day a loud screeching coming from the kitchen awaked Harry Potter and the Weasley's. They all went to the kitchen to see what was causing the noise. When they got there they discovered a large screech owl. It had a letter tied to its leg and the letter had the seal of the Romanian Ministry of Magic stamped on it. Mrs. Weasley took the letter off the owl's leg and broke the seal. 

She read it and then… "OH!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed before she passed out. 

Mr. Weasley picked up the letter and read it. Then he put it on the table. 

"What is it dad?" asked Ron. Mr. Weasley just waved his hand towards the letter signaling for him to just read it. Ron picked the letter up and read it aloud:

"Dear Weasley Family,

            We regret to inform you that your son, Charlie Weasley, has been in a horrible accident with a dragon. He was barely alive when we found him and he is still in critical condition. We ask that you show up here in the Romanian Hospital For Severe Injuries. We will supply a portkey this evening at 5:00 P.M. See you there.

                                                                                                            Signed,

  Ethan Arsha 

Head of The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Dept."

          Fred and George just stood there looking shocked. Harry looked as though he had known this before hand but it hadn't fully registered until the reading of the letter. 

          "Th-this is a j-joke right?" stuttered Fred. 

          "Yeah it's all a joke right?" said George faking a laugh. 

          "I don't think it is. I remember a dream I had before I came here. In it there was a raspy voice that claimed Charlie was a traitor and a spy and then a weird looking dragon came out from somewhere and attacked him." Says Harry. 

          "It sounds like someone thinks he's working for You-Know-Who." Says Ron. "Why would someone think that though?" 

          "I don't know son, but we'd better get ready if we are going to Romania at 5:00." Says Mr. Weasley. 

"Okay dad." Ron, Fred, and George say in unison.          

          "Harry do you want to come? If not I understand." Says Mr. Weasley.  

          "Of course I'll go Mr. Weasley." Says Harry. 

          "Oh my." Says Mrs. Weasley finally waking back up. 

          "So we're going to Romania?" Mr. Weasley shakes his head yes. 

          "Is Harry coming?" asks Mrs. Weasley. 

          "Yes he is." Says Mr. Weasley. 

          "So I guess we will also be taking Hermione." Says Mrs. Weasley. 

          "In all the excitement I forgot she was coming today." Says Mr. Weasley. 

          "I guess she is going to have to come with us." Mr. Weasley went into the kitchen and whipped up a huge breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, jam, and some fruit. The Weasleys and Harry ate breakfast and then spent the rest of the morning getting ready for the trip to Romania.  

          At around lunch time Hermione showed up and they had a big lunch of sandwiches. Then it was finally time to go. 

          "Ok here are the portkeys." Says Mr. Weasley.  

          He gave one package to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They opened it and their portkey was a shoe. Fred and George's portkey was a rubber chicken and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's portkey was a little dragon statuette. 

          "On three everybody grab your portkey." Said Mr. Weasley. "ONE! TWO! THREE!!" 

          Everyone grabbed his or her portkey and soon Harry felt the tug behind his navel and soon they all landed in the waiting room of the Romanian hospital.


	3. Chapter Four Part One

Chapter 4

        When the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione landed at the hospital a man greeted them. He was kind of tall with dark colored skin and hair; his eyes were gray and had a sort of twinkle to them. 

"Hallo I am Ethan Arsha" he greeted them. "I am glad that yoo came. Your son is in pretty bad shape. I have been asked to inform yoo that your son is being questioned about the attack and that he might vant you to be vith him during this. He has some severe burns and he was badly slashed in his chest. The chest injury is the one that's keeping him here for so long." 

"Oh." Says Mr. Weasley. 

"Yes very vell. He is in room number Three Forty Five. You all may go in if yoo want to." 

"Okay. Well thank you Ethan nice talking to you." Says Mr. Weasley as Ethan Arsha is walking away. "So who wants to stay here? If anyone does that is." 

"I guess I will stay here in the waiting room. I have some reading to catch up on." Says Hermione. 

"Okay honey. If you really want to that is." Says Mrs. Weasley. 

"I really want to Mrs. Weasley." Says Hermione. 

The Weasley's and Harry walked up the hall to room 345. When they got there they saw some Ministry officials in the room with Charlie. Nurses were outside the room, which had a big window, at their desk. There seemed to be a lot of activity around Charlie's room. 

[That must have been a big accident.] Thinks Harry. [I wish I could remember exactly what I saw in my dream.] Suddenly a scream and thrashing was heard from Charlie's room. 

"AAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!" yells Charlie. 

"Oh NO!! HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!!" screams a nurse. 

The nurses run into Charlie's room and quickly begin to administer treatment for the shock. Charlie starts to thrash around more violently and has to be magically restrained. 

Charlie yells out again as they're working on him. Suddenly a man walks in to the room and past Harry and the Weasley's. 


	4. Chapter Four Part Two

Chapter 4

 "A.P., certified Medi-Wizard. Coming through!" says the man pushing past the nurses towards Charlie. Charlie is still thrashing against his bonds. 

"What seems to be the matter here?" says the wizard. (A/N: A.P. is American a bit so don't mind if he talks in a non-British dialect.) 

"We think he's gone into shock. He's been having these convulsions for about 5 minutes now." Says a nurse. 

"Okay I'll do what I can." Says the wizard. 

The Wizard sets to work on Charlie. 

"NONI ICKS CUNVU SIN!!" yells the wizard pointing his wand at Charlie. 

Charlie stops convulsing but his eyes are rolling around in his head and his muscles are real tense. 

"NONI SIA CHOQUE!!" yells the wizard his wand still pointing at Charlie. 

Suddenly Charlie's muscles relax and his eyes stop darting around in his head. The wizard who healed Charlie lets out a long sigh as he walks out of the room to talk with the Weasleys and Harry.

"Your son is very lucky I came along when I did. Those nurses didn't seem to know what they were doing." Says the wizard. 

"Thank you." Says Mr. Weasley. 

"No problem. I would have done it for any one." Says the wizard. "I think this hospital needs to re-evaluate it's staff." 

"Me too." Says Mr. Weasley. "If you can cure him in two spells and they had been working with various spells for five minutes and couldn't fix him…well…well… I don't know what might have happened to him if you had not shown up." 

"Aw shucks. It was nothing Mr. Weasley." Says the wizard. 

"Yes it was something Mr.…" says Mr. Weasley. 

"Phoenix." Says the wizard. 

"Well Mr. Phoenix thanks again for helping my son." Says Mr. Weasley. 

"No problem." Says Mr. Phoenix as he turns and leaves. 

"He certainly is a nice old bloke." Says Ron. 

"Yes he is." Says Harry who is watching the wizard as he leaves. 

"What a jolly old chap. He saved me brothers life." Says Fred in a sort of mock of prim and proper British dialect. 

"Man he sure is a good healer." Says George. 

"Let's go see if Charlie is ok now boys." Says Mr. Weasley. 

"Okay." Say the boys. 

They go into the room with Charlie. Mr. Weasley takes a seat next to Charlie's bed on his right side, Fred and George just stand up, and Harry and Ron find seats on the other side of Charlie. They just sit there for a while until they hear a bit of a commotion coming from outside the room.

"What's all the noise they're going to wake Charlie." Says Mr. Weasley. 

"I'll see what's wrong." Says Harry. 

Harry gets up and walks out into the hallway and sees a couple of familiar faces…. "Sirius." Says Harry "What are you doing here?" 

"I come with a delivery." Says Sirius. "One kitten named James. Belongs to a Mr. H. Potter. Do you know who he is?" 

"It's ME Sirius." Says Harry sarcastically. 

"Of course. Of course. I knew that name sounded familiar." Says Sirius in a joking tone. 

Sirius hand James to Harry and then turns to walk away. 

"Sirius don't go stay a while." Says Harry. 

"Okay." Says Sirius. "I'll stay out here with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione." 

Sirius goes to join Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and Harry goes back into the Charlie's room with James in his arms. 

When Harry got back in Charlie's room Charlie sat up. 

"Charlie!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. 

"UNGH." Charlie moans. "'Lo Dad." 

"Hello Charlie." Says Mr. Weasley. 

"Ugh. What happened to me?" says Charlie. 

"You mean you don't remember?" says Ron. 

"No I don't remember anything excepting being hurt somehow and waking up here." Says Charlie. 

"I know what happened." Says Harry. 

"How would you know, Harry?" says Charlie. 

"I had a dream about it. You were walking around somewhere and a raspy voice claimed that you were a traitor and a spy or something. Then, you approached it and were going to pet it when it shot fire at you and sliced your chest." Says Harry. 

"That seems about like what my injuries are." Says Charlie slipping out of his binds. 

As soon as he's free from his binds he reaches out to Harry and takes James. He pets James and James purrs. 

"I like your kitten what's its name?" says Charlie. 

"James" says Harry. 

"Well hello James." Says Charlie sweetly to the kitten, which is rubbing his side on Charlie's arms. 

"Here you go Harry." Says Charlie handing the kitten to Harry. 

They sit around talking for a little while until suddenly Charlie's eyes kind of pop out and the veins in his neck bulge. Charlie grabs his chest and falls back on his bed. 

"CHARLIE!!" yells Ron. 

"NURSE GET IN HERE!!" yells Mr. Weasley. 

The nurse runs into the room. 

"OH MY GOODNESS!! SOUND THE ALARM!! CODE BLUE!!" yells the nurse. 

Meanwhile Mr. Phoenix, who has just gotten outside, hears the alarm and turns and looks back at the Hospital. "Oh my…. NO!" yells Mr. Phoenix as he turns and dashes back into the building at top speed.


	5. My Mistake'

Chapter 5

        Harry was sitting down when the incident happened and it felt he was suddenly pinned down by a bag of bricks. Since he couldn't seem to move Harry just sat there and stared. Ron on the other hand was getting frantic and Mr. Weasley had fainted. Fred and George on the other hand remained calm, as they ran out of the room. 

"DO SOMETHING WILL YOU?!?!" yells Ron. 

"I…I…I…" stammers the nurse. 

"Ron calm down they're doing their best." Says Harry finally getting to his feet. 

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!! DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! IT'S NOT YOUR BROTHER HARRY!!!" yells Ron. 

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T!!! I DON'T _HAVE_ A FAMILY RON!!! THEY WERE _KILLED_ WHEN I WAS **_ONE YEAR OLD_**!!!!!" yells Harry as he shoves Ron over and storms out of the room muttering under his breath. 

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you and Ron, Harry?" asks Fred who was standing just outside of the door. 

"Ask **_him_**!" snaps Harry pointing at Ron and feeling very annoyed at the moment. 

Harry stands around near the Nurses' Desk watching them work on Charlie. 

"What's…wrong with…him now?" ask Mr. A. Phoenix panting as he appears from down the hall running.  

"I don't know. Cardiac Arrest maybe." Says Harry shortly. 

"Damn. I thought this might happen." Says A. Phoenix before he lets out a roar like a lion. 

"MOVE BACK YOU INCOMPETENT NURSES!!" yells A. Phoenix shoving past them to Charlie. "ONLY **_I_** CAN FIX THIS! Because I messed him up. I feel so bad. I knew something was wrong with the way he was so tense…. well I'm going to fix my error but this is a one shot thing it either works or doesn't. We'll just have to see. Keep your fingers crossed. NOW HERE GOES NOTHING…"


	6. The Life Or Death Situation

Chapter 6

       "Paro Em Cardiaco!" starts A. Phoenix. "Destruir Beso De La Muerto! HACER CUMPLIR BACO A BACO!!! INVERSO CHOQUE ET CONVU SIN!!!! DESTRUIR CARDIACO!!!!!!" 

       Suddenly a huge line of sparks comes out of the end of A. Phoenix's wand and hits Charlie, who lets go of his throat but his veins are bulging and his eyes are still popping out of his head.

       "IT DIDN'T WORK YOU LIAR!!! NOW MY BROTHER'S GOING TO DIE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!!" yells Ron. 

"**_THAT'S IT_**!!! **_SHUT UP!!!_**" Harry yells so loudly the building becomes deathly silent. "Ron I am tired of you now. You always say 'I hate being poor' and when I offer to treat you to something it's 'you don't have to do that Harry'. Well, from now on, I WON'T!! And Ron, you may be jealous of your brothers and family, but at least you grew up with a real family who loves you. I had to put up with the Dursleys." Harry storms off to find Sirius and leaves Ron looking like he got hit in the face with a rotten fish. 

"Well it looks like someone has been pushed over the edge." says A. Phoenix trying to break the tension. "And little mister bigmouth the spell has a delayed reaction because it has to travel through his system a little bit!" 

Ron goes and sits down outside at the Nurses' Desk. 

"3. 2. 1." Says A. Phoenix looking at Charlie who suddenly starts convulsing and then stops. 

"Now comes the sign. He is going to tense up soon if it lasts more than 2 seconds then I've failed and he's going to die." A few seconds later Charlie tenses up. "1 a thousand…" 


	7. Cleaning Up Afterwards

Chapter 7

          "2 a thousand… 3 a…" starts A. Phoenix but he ends uttering a curse under his breath. 

"I've failed," he says turning away from the still tense Charlie. 

As soon as A. Phoenix turns away and starts to leave he hears a shuffling behind him. Wondering what it is he turns and sees Charlie sitting up. 

"What? HUH? HOW?!?!" says A. Phoenix clearly very shocked.

Phoenix is still staring at Charlie, who looks as though nothing ever happened, as the Weasley family and Hermione file into the room.  Harry is watching from outside at the Nurses' Desk with Sirius still looking very mad but happy at the same time. 

As Harry is watching Mrs. And Mr. Weasley looking so happy that Charlie is alive a single tear rolls silently down his cheek and a little grin appears on his face. 

"That's the Harry I like to see." Says Sirius looking over at Harry. Harry feels his cheeks starting to burn and he looks up at Sirius. 

"Well I can't help it I'm just so happy that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are so happy. If that makes any sense." Says Harry. 

"It makes perfect sense to me, son." Says Sirius and as Harry looks up at him while he's saying this, for the first time in his life, Harry feels as though someone cares deeply for him in a father/son sort of way. 

Suddenly Harry embraces Sirius like a son does a father and Sirius embraces Harry back. At that moment Harry starts to let all his frustration and sorrows out in one long sob on Sirius' shoulder unaware that the Weasley's have been watching since they heard their name mentioned. At least Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron were watching. Ron tried to look like he didn't really care but everyone around him at that moment knew better. 

"Aw! That's so… so… nice. **Sigh** I've not seen such a hug since James and Lily. They were a perfect couple." Says A. Phoenix quietly to the Weasleys. 

"Yes they were." Says Mr. Weasley "It's so sad that they had to die at the hands of Voldemort." 

At the mention of that name Mr. Weasley looks shocked that he said it, Mrs. Weasley flinches as does Ron, and A. Phoenix just looks at him. 

"Don't talk about that scum bag near me." Growls A. Phoenix remembering the pain Voldemort caused him. 

"Sorry." Mutters Mr. Weasley. 

"No, no it's my fault you wouldn't have known about… and you probably still don't know…" says A. Phoenix trailing off. 

"Well I best be off got things I need to do. Adios." With that A. Phoenix walks farther off down the hall and he disappears with a pop. 

"Why are you guys all staring at Sirius and me?" says Harry staring at them his eyes a little red. "WAIT A SECOND! DID YOU SEE US WHEN WE…" 

"Yes Harry we did." Admits Mr. Weasley. 

Harry just stares at them his mouth open in shock. Ron starts laughing at Harry because he is now looking a bit like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. Harry glares at Ron and then runs off. A couple of seconds later, after giving Ron a look that shuts him up, Sirius runs after him. 

"What did I do to him?" asks Ron. 

"Well, what didn't you do?" asks Mr. Weasley. 

Ron opens his mouth to say something but he closes it right back. 

"I can tell you what you did do. You and Harry got into a fight and you annoyed Harry extremely. You were just now laughing at him and made him run off. That made his new father very annoyed at you because he likes Harry better when he's happy."  
        ****


	8. Trouble With Weasles

~2 days later~

        Harry stood there, beside the hedge, in his invisibility cloak, watching the Weasleys arriving home Charlie was there and Ginny was with them now. 

[Ginny must have been at a friend's house. I don't remember seeing her at the house or the hospital.] thinks Harry. 

The Weasley's house looks strange to Harry now. 

[I guess it's because I am so mad at Ron] thinks Harry. [Why must he be such a great prat all the time!] Harry, not thinking throws a stone at Ron's head. 

It hits dead center, and Harry takes off at full speed towards his house.  Ron glares around and Hermione looks a bit distressed and nervous. 

[Oi! Now I'm the prat,] thinks Harry. [Way to go Potter.]  

Harry doesn't stop running till he gets inside the door. Sirius was standing there and pulled out his wand. 

"I KNOW SOMEONE'S THERE!! SHOW YOURSELF OR GET BLASTED!! I'll give you to the count of three." he yells. "One… Two…" 

"NO! Sirius it's me." Says Harry removing the invisibility cloak. 

"Oh, Harry, it's you. *Phew* I thought it might have been a Death Eater or something." Says Sirius. "WAIT A MINUTE!!! _WHAT IN THE BLOODY H-E DOUBLE_ _L WERE YOU DOING OUT WITHOUT TELLING ME?!?! _ YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CAPTURED OR ATTACKED OR… OR…" Sirius trails off. "Never go out without telling me again not for now any way. Considering the fact that… Well you know." 

"Yes sir." Says Harry heading towards the stairs. 

Sirius grabs his shoulder. "You didn't answer me. Why were you out of the house in your cloak?"

At The Burrow 

        "Honestly Ron, what has gotten into you?" says Hermione. "Harry hasn't been seen by anyone except Sirius for the past 2 days. You've really done it this time." 

"It's not my fault Harry acted like a prat. He shouldn't have yelled at my mum." Says Ron. "If he'd apologize I might forgive him." 

"Now you're the one acting like a prat. He apologized to her the day he yelled at her!" says Hermione. "Besides, he's been really stressed lately, ever since that attack on him by that git of an uncle he's got. What he needed after that was for you to be a friend not be such a great prat yelling at him!" With that Hermione turned and stormed out of Ron's room down the stairs and out of the door into the yard. 

She looked around, and down the road, and decided to take a walk over to Harry's house. She walked down the road and towards Harry's house. When she got there her mouth dropped open. The house was gigantic; it was 3 stories excluding the attic and cellar. It was painted black and it had statues of 2 'Grims' beside the door. 

[Oh my. I never knew Sirius had this much money] thinks Hermione not realizing that the door has opened and Sirius had pulled her in. 

She comes out of her trance and looks around and realizes she isn't where she was. She opens her mouth to scream but Sirius puts a hand over her mouth. 

"It's me Hermione." Says Sirius taking his hand off of her mouth. 

"Oh. Oh my. I thought you were…" Hermione trails off. 

"It's ok though. I'm not." Says Sirius starting to laugh. 

"It's NOT FUNNY!!" says Hermione sounding so much like McGonnagal Sirius shuts up. 

"I didn't come here to make jokes. Where's…" says Hermione. 

"Harry? He's out back on the Quidditch pitch." Sirius finished the sentence for her. 

"Ok thanks." Said Hermione walking toward the other end of the room where two large wooden doors were. 

She opened the doors and saw… "AN INDOOR QUIDDITCH PITCH! WOW! Ron…" Hermione trailed off seeing Harry coming down off of his broom and glaring at her. 

"Oh Harry. Come off it. Ron was being a prat I know but so were you and _you_ know it." 

Harry glares at her. 

"Fine then keep being a git. I know you miss Ron. I also know that Ron misses you but he's too stubborn to make the first move. He was wrong to act like that towards you after what happened with your uncle. You were wrong to yell at Mrs. Weasley," ~Harry opens his mouth to protest. ~ "_but_ you were stressed and Ron should have understood that. I set him straight. Well I'm going to the Weasley's for dinner you can come if you like and be the bigger man by apologizing first. Mrs. Weasley says it's okay. I'm leaving good bye." Hermione turns and walks through the doors. 

Harry sits there for a moment then he runs to catch her. He meets her outside on his porch. 

"Okay. I'll come Hermione, but only because I like Mrs. Weasley's cooking." Says Harry. 

They start walking back to Ron's house and halfway there they run into… "RON! What are you doing here?" says Harry. 

"I can walk down my road can't I?" says Ron. 

"Look Ron I'm…"says Harry. 

"No that's okay I was being a great git. I deserved you yelling at me. Friends again?" says Ron. 

"Yeah of course." Says Harry as he and Ron embrace like brothers. 

They start walking back to the Weasley's laughing and joking, ("Yeah I did look like a fish didn't I?" says Harry) until they get to the house and see… "OH NO THE DARK MARK!!" yells Ron. "No. No. NO!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!" 

They run up to the house and find a note on the door: 

Dear Weasel,

     I have most of your family, and I am holding them hostage. If you ever want to see them alive again come to Malfoy Manor at 3 o'clock today, bring Potter or anyone. 

Yours truly,

 Voldemort

P.S. There is a little surprise inside...****


	9. Inside

This chapter is in honor of those on the flights who fought the hijackers they are heroes. This is also in memory of those who lost their life in the attacks.

(A/N: I will describe the appearance of the mysterious man from the hospital in this chapter in case you have been wondering.)

Chapter 9

       The last line of the letter, P.S. There's a little surprise inside..., repeated itself in Harry's head as he lead Ron and Hermione inside. Nothing looked much different in the kitchen except the table was slightly burned and  flipped over. 

"Ohh." Ron let out a groan as he looked at the chaos in the den. 

The furniture was badly messed with. Some of it was ash, and some of it was broken into splinters. They found nothing else messed with downstairs so they headed upstairs. 

They stopped at the first room they came to, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's, and looked in finding the bed destroyed and stuff thrown about. They continued up coming to the room where Charlie was staying to find another ransacked room.

        [Nothing too bad so far.] thinks Harry. They then come to the room of Ginny finding her on the bed. 

"No! Ginny!" yells Ron as he runs over to her right behind Harry. Harry sees Ginny breathing and points this out. 

"She's alive?" asks Ron. 

"Yes. I think she might be hurt pretty bad." Says Harry looking up and down Ginny's body for injuries. "I think she might have a broken arm." 

"Well let's go check the rest of the house." Says Ron. 

"NO! I think I'll stay with Ginny." Says Hermione. "In case she gets worse." 

"Ok." Says Harry. "Come on Ron." 

Harry and Ron set off through the rest of the house passing Fred and George's room, Ron's room, and a room that was Bill's, and then comes to Percy's room finding Percy and Penelope bleeding, battered, bruised, and… "THEYRE DEAD!! NO!!!!" Harry yells. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no." repeated Ron who didn't want to believe it. 

What made it worse was it appeared Percy had defended Penelope and they ended up getting their right arm broken around each others' right arm making it appear like a rope spun together with flesh and muscle and bone colored blood. 

"Ohhh." A moan escaped Ron's lips. 

Ron turned and ran out followed by Harry. They stopped, told Hemione what they saw, got Ginny, and ran out the door, grabbing the note, and running full speed to Sirius's house.

When they got to the house Harry opened the door as Ron leaned over the rails of the porch and puked vehemently. They walked into the house and were met by Sirius who could tell something was wrong. 

"What happened? Ron you look really pale." Said Sirius.  

"It was horrible." Says Harry. "Percy and Penelope are dead." 

"Ginny is hurt badly too." Says Hermione handing Ginny to Sirius. 

"Oh my." Says Sirius surveying Ginny. 

Sirius pulls out his wand, lights a fire in the grate, and grabs a pinch of floo powder.  

"The Phoenix Fantor." yells Sirius as he steps into the fire. 

A few minutes later he comes back with a man who is carrying a potion case and his wand. The man is wearing a muggle suit, he is rather tall and kind of lanky but he appears muscular as well. He has black hair, which is down to his shoulders and flying freely, his eyes are brown and he has a pointed chin. His ears are slightly pointed at the top and his nose is slightly long. 

"Hey! It's that man who helped my brother!" exclaims Ron. "Sorry about being a git earlier, sir." (A/N: Remember Mr. Phoenix has been in America so he might use some American slang when he talks) 

"It's quite understandable. You must have been stressed about your brother." Says the man. "My name is Mr. Phoenix." 

"Doctor could you help Ginny?" says Harry. 

"Of course I can Harry." Says Mr. Phoenix. "Stand back." 

Mr. Phoenix examines Ginny and then pulls out a potion he has in his case. He pours a little into a vial he has, adds a pinch of some black powdery stuff he has into it, puts a cork in the top, and shakes the vial. The liquid turns a jade green color and turns into a fizz of the same color. Harry examines Mr. Phoenix as he gets a little scoop out of the case. 

He has an intense concentrating sort of look on his face as he carefully takes two scoops of the fizz, which is seemingly crystallizing, and he adds it to a golden liquid, which also contains a phoenix tear. 

"EEeeeEEEeeee." Mr. Phoenix lets out one quavering note and a phoenix comes flying into the room. 

"EEeeeEEEeeee. EEEEeeeEEEeee." Mr. Phoenix lets out two more of the notes and nods his head towards Ginny's broken arm. 

The phoenix flies over to her arm, lands beside it, and cries on her arm, which heals instantly. At the same time, Mr. Phoenix pours the golden potion down her throat. She appears to instantly be healed of all her scratches and whatever else might have been wrong. 

"You…you…you spoke in phoenix song." Says Hermione. 

"Ah, so you caught me. You figured out my secret." Says Mr. Phoenix. "I can speak to phoenixes. My phoenix, Alshim, and I got so close because of me being able to speak phoenix. Alshim is very loyal to me. Always helps me in healing when I need him. Is that all you need me for Sirius?" 

"No. She's still knocked out and…" starts Sirius. 

"Enervate!" yells Mr. Phoenix. 

"Also, there are two people dead at the burrow." says Sirius. 

"We got a note from Voldemort too." Yells Harry handing the note to Sirius. 

Sirius reads the note and hands it to Mr. Phoenix. 

"Will you be willing to help us?" says Sirius. 

"Of course I will old friend." Says Mr. Phoenix. 

"Then we will set out for Malfoy Manor at 2:30 by broom so we can get there on time." Says Sirius. 

The rest of the day flew by like an owl. It was 2:30 and they were getting ready to take off when a black owl flew in with a package. Mr. Phoenix and Sirius carefully examined the package before they opened it. It contained a letter and a tire trodden snakeskin. Sirius extracted the letter and read it before handing it to Mr. Phoenix. Mr. Phoenix examined the letter with a look of concentration on his face before he handed it back to Sirius who cleared his throat and read it out loud:

Dear Weasel,

Did you enjoy the surprise inside? I know I did. It was so _touching_ the way that idiot, Percy, (At this remark Ron clinched his fists in anger) protected his wife. (A/N: We'll say Percy married Penelope in July.  Maybe I'll post a story about it sometime.) He said "I'll be true to her and tied to her for the rest of my days. I will never join you Voldemort! NEVER!!!!!" I made sure he got his last wish of being _tied_ to her forever. Weasel; remember to be at Malfoy Manor by 3:00 PM. I have supplied a port key for you to use. It will activate itself at 3:00 PM. Bring Potter, Black, and that filthy (Sirius spits this word out as though it was dung) mudblood that follows you and Potter around. I'd suggest bringing your parents, BUT THEY ARE HERE WITH ME!!! You better arrive on time unless you never want to see them alive again.

                        The Death Of You,

                                  Voldemort

Ron was shaking with silent fury when Sirius had finished reading the letter. "That snakelike git will rue the day he got the prattish idea in his head to attack the Weasleys!" Ron yells out in fury. "YOU HEAR ME!! HE'LL RUE THE DAY!!!!" "He'll rue the day he killed my parents!" yells Harry. "YES HE WILL!" yells Sirius and Mr. Phoenix. The 25 minutes until 3:00 PM seemed to fly by and soon they were gathered around the snake skin all touching part of it. "You ready?" asks Sirius. "I sure am." Says Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Mr. Phoenix nods. "All right then. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. Ooone." says Sirius as they feel the familiar tug behind the navel. 


	10. Reunions, Histories and Encounters With ...

Chapter 10

        "Oomph!" exclaims Harry as they land on the hard stone floor of Malfoy Manor. 

Harry also heard someone landing next to them on their left and right side. One of them was very tall, around 7'0 or more, his face was hidden under the hood of a long silver cloak. His hands looked very wrinkled and scarred. The other man was short but very muscular and he looked like he was from some American island. He was tanned and had dreadlocks. He looked very angry. His green eyes seemed to have a fire in them. His nose, which was kind of pushed in, was wrinkled up in disgust. His lips were drawn in a line. 

Mr. Phoenix walked over to the man in the silver cloak and then they embraced like brothers. 

"It is very good to see you again, friend." Says Mr. Phoenix. 

"Likewise here, Alexander." Says the man in the silver cloak. 

"Falcore, what is that around your neck?" asks Alexander. 

"This old thing? I've always worn this." Falcore says holding out a chain with an amulet on it. 

The amulet looked like a sword the blade was a crystal, which was clear but glowed green in the middle. The hilt of the sword had a red jewel in the hilt and a green jewel on both sides of the part that joins the blade to the hilt. (A/N:I will add a picture of this to my profile or as my homepage link sometime later.) 

"Well I'll be damned." Says Alexander Phoenix. "I have one of those too." He holds up a chain with an almost identical amulet except it has all red jewels on it and is glowing red from the inside. "You'll never believe how I got it." 

"How?" asks the muscular American man as he walks up to the other two men. 

"Well, I was drinking a can of Pepsi and it was hot. Well I was mad it was hot, as I had just taken it from the refrigerator. Anyway, I took a gulp of it after I had been angry at it and this came out of it **He holds up the necklace** and nearly choked me to death. I waved my hands at my throat thinking of the incantation I needed to unlodge it from my throat. As I spit it up into my hand I was wondering what the h-e-double-l was going on. I sat there staring at the amulet for nearly an hour. When I finally snapped out of it, I looked up and saw my table and the soda had burned up I knew right away what had happened. I had done it while I wasn't focusing. I grabbed my wand after I made the fire leave and repaired the table." 

"Wow. I had a similar experience also." Says the American man. 

"You did Andre?" asks Falcore from under the hood of his silver cloak. 

"Yes, I was sitting on the beach of the ocean my house is on and I was thinking 'Man these waves are puny, pathetic, and disgraceful.' Suddenly a huge 30 feet tall wave smashes down on me followed by two more. When I finally got up a realized something was lodged in my sandal. When I looked down and took it out, I found this." Andre says holding up an amulet similar to the other two but the jewels on the part that joins the hilt to the sword are an oceanic blue. "I was dumbstruck as to how it got there but I've been carrying it around with me and getting perfect waves." 

"Andre Huff I don't think that you really realize what this means." Says the hooded man known as Falcore. "I think you are, like us, an heir elemental." 

"An air mental? What, you think I'm screwed up in the head?" says the American Andre. 

"Oh brother. He is more lost to this than we thought." Says Alexander. 

"Yes I am afraid so." Says Falcore. 

Alexander starts to fill Andre in. "No, no, an **HEIR** **_ele_mental**. You have the power of an _element_ due to the fact that you are the _heir_ of some other witch or wizard who had the power of an element. I am beginning to believe you are the heir of Helga Hufflepuff because she loved the ocean and it was believed she could control the water. It exemplified her house traits of loyal and hard working. Water is always working to supply us with refreshment and it never fails." 

"OH. Now I get it. But why?" asks Andre. 

"Well you must have Helga Hufflepuff as an ancestor of yours somewhere far back." Says Falcore. 

"Oh. Ok." Says Andre. 

Alexander Phoenix mumbles indistinctly under his breath something that sounds like 'what an idiot'. 

"I know Alexander." Says Falcore. 

"So my guests have finally arrived." Says a cold voice from the shadows. 

"Voldemort." Alexander says spitting the name out as though it was the most deadly poison on earth. 

"Ah… so the Phoenix did come with the _dream team_ and their _dog_!" says Voldemort. 

"Can it snake-face!" Alexander says loudly. 

"Can it?" asks Voldemort. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot, your British pea brain cant understand my American slang." Says Alexander giving a look to Sirius and the trio so as to say no offence. Sirius mouths 'None taken.' 

"In other words… Shove it up your arse and get to the bloody point." Says Andre. 

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Says Alexander. "What do you want _TOM_!?!?" 

"I merely wanted and audience to witness the execution of the Weasley family and all the heir elementals there are other than me." Says Voldemort. 

"You? An elemental? Hah! What's your element." Says Falcore. 

Voldemort creates a tornado and has a wind blow back their robes. 

"Wind. That fits. Just like a Slytherin." Says Andre. 

"What do you mean you foolish American?" says Voldemort. 

"Wind. It is just like almost every Slytherin I've ever known. It blows." Says Andre. 

In spite of their current position and company everyone present, save Voldemort, laughed so loud it was sure to be heard all through UK and Ireland. 

"You want to see something that blows?? Then allow me to blow the **_Weasel_** family off the face of the Earth!!" yells Voldemort. 

Suddenly Andre ran at Voldemort drawing a dagger from his belt no one had noticed. It looked like a dragon was the hilt and the blade was like a wave and double sided. 

"FOOL! Avada Kedavra!!" screamed Voldemort. 

"NO!!!" yelled all but Falcore. 

He was already speaking "Elevarse tierra. Suelo elevarse obstruir kedavara!!!" yells Falcore and suddenly the ground around Andre rises up blocking the curse. 

Falcore's eyes suddenly seemed to glow dangerously a dark shade of green. His amulet was also glowing the same color. Falcore lowers the earth shield and has the earth grab Voldemort's hands to his side and bind his legs. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and glowed dangerously. Falcore looked over to Alexander and nodded. 

"Quemadura!" Alexander yells. 

Voldemort's body suddenly appears to go white as flames engulf him. Andre suddenly murmurs something and water doses the fire creating a thick smoke around Voldemort. 

"Grab a portkey it will take us away from here to the Black Manor." Says Alexander. 

"NO! I'm not coming!" yells Ron running down the corridor. 

"Ron get back here NOW!!" yells Sirius. 

"No! I'm going to find my family!" yells Ron. 

Alexander looks as though he was suddenly slapped in the face with a rotten fish. He floats a portkey of a snake skeleton up. 

"I'll get them Ron. Go on with them." 

"Oh. Ok." Says Ron walking over and taking hold of the portkey. In a few seconds they were all lying on the floor of Black Manor. 

"I hope Alexander can do it." Mutters Falcore to himself. 


	11. In To The Snake Mouth

Chapter 11

        He trekked through the corridor, searching for any sign of the Weasleys, and ignoring the strangely high pitched bloodcurdling screams coming from Voldemort. [That piece of frog spleen deserves much, much more than my little green flames having surrounded him for 10 seconds. Especially after what he did to…] thinks Alexander shaking his head and dabbing some angry tears away with the sleeve of his robe. "Hey, Alexander. What's the matter? You going to cry me a river?" says a drawling voice from a shadowy corner of the corridor. "I am not in the mood for this Malfoy shut up!!" yells Alexander. "What's wrong you still miss that horse's arse you called a…" says Lucius Malfoy getting cut off by white flames flying at him and engulfing every part of his body. 

His screams sounded inhuman as the fire burned him. His screams increased and then stopped as the fire moved to only his mouth melting his lips off and melting his teeth together then the flames licked at his neck around his voice box destroying it. Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, barely alive, and whimpered and shook. 

"Now you're shut up permanently." Snaps Alexander spitting on Malfoy's cowering form. "If you do somehow live and get the ability to speak again, think before you do. Next time I will do more than shut you up with fire, I will kill you with it." He said the last line with such malice he hardly recognized the voice as his own.

He tries another corridor once he finds that this one has no Weasleys in it. Trekking through the corridor he hears a voice coming from a cell to his right but ignores it since it is not the voice of a Weasley. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you. Turn around you old poot." Says the voice of a man who is clearly American. 

Suddenly Alexander slips in a puddle like area of ice. "Drake?! Drake Dragonheart. Well I'll be. Aren't you supposed to be in America getting gathered by Percy Weas…Wait a minute wasn't he dead in that house?! What the H-E-double L is he doing back? And why are you here?" says Alexander rather fastly as he begins to realize what is going on and turns towards the cell. "He had someone meet Percy in America disguised as you didn't he? And he's had you ever since then and he had Percy go home early so as to be killed with Penelope who was at his house." 

"Yes, that is exactly what happened. The fake me fooled him into thinking I was staying with the Malfoys and left him here. I have been here for 3 weeks and I would like to be free sometime soon thanks." Says Drake who looks 15 and rather dishelved with his dirty blond hair mussed up around his head and his robes ripped and bloody a scar forming across his left eye. "I wonder if this scar will go away once my Fountain Of Youth potion wears off in a week."  "Yeah that's like you always worrying about your looks instead of your health. You seem rather malnourished." Says Alexander. "Duh! You actually think they'd feed me a good amount of food? Yeah right!" says Drake. 

Alexander mutters an incantation ("Alamahbra") and the door of the cell swings open. "There, happy now?!" says Alexander. "Very. Thanks." Says Drake.  "Whatever." Says Alexander. "Let's just find the Weasleys and leave."

"Ok. Don't they all have red hair?" says Drake. Alexander nods and signals Drake to follow him. They walk for a while searching for any sign of the Weasleys. After a while, and ten corridors of cells, Alexander starts to give up hope. He suddenly slips and grabs and unlit torch beside him to steady himself. The torch pulls down a little bit causing Alexander to hit his butt on the ground and bite his tongue.

"Ow!" exclaims Alexander, but his exclamation is drowned out by a grinding noise from somewhere in front of him. They walk towards the grinding noise and discover that a walk has moved revealing a room full of stocks and in almost every one was a… 

"Weasleys! Holy crap it's a room full of Weasleys!!" exclaims Drake. A wide grin appears on Alexander's face as he takes it in. 

"Not so fast you horse arses. You're not going anywhere with them." says a very, very raspy voice from the opening. 

"Want to bet, lipless?" says Alexander turning and staring at Lucius Malfoy's burned face. 

Lucius snarls at him and pulls out his wand. "So, I was right to think you were thinking about…" he says getting cut off as purple-black flames fly towards his throat. He summons Drake in front of him, holding him out, and Alexander stops the flames when they are barely a half on an inch from Drake's nose. 

"So you're still using innocent bystanders eh Malfoy?" says Alexander smiling. "Well this one isn't as harmless as he looks. Look down." 

Lucius does just that and finds his legs are trapped in ice half a foot thick. He lets out a loud roar throwing his hands up. During this distraction Alexander has freed all of the Weasleys from their stocks and Drake has froze Lucius' hands down. "Look before you attack." Says Drake smirking. 

They all run out of there and back to the place where the Portkeys are, Alexander having lost his when he freed Drake. They get there and Alexander notices something strange about Voldemort, who is still trapped, and walks over towards him. [This seems too small to have been Voldemort, but it certainly looked like him. Maybe they used Polyjuice Potion, but then who would it be?] thinks Alexander lifting up the hood. He takes one look, turns his head up, falls to his knees, and bellows as loud as he can **_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" _**


	12. A Reunion and a Mystery

Chapter 12

**_"NOOOOOO!!!!" _**bellows Alexander one more time. [What's his problem? Voldemort been burned to way too ugly?] thinks Drake. "Hey Weasleys stay here for a minute I've got to go see what is wrong with him." Says Drake and all of the Weasleys nod their ok. 

Alexander is mumbling as Drake approaches, "No. No, no, NO!! It can't be her. No. No. No. No. No. No. Can't be her. If she was alive I'd've tried to find her. NO! NO! NOOOOO!! ARGH NOOO! *Sigh***** Rosalyn, can you hear me? Rosalyn?" Alexander lets out a frustrated grunt and starts to cry when he gets no response. "How could I have just given up like that? I'm worthless to her. I wouldn't blame her if she…" He gets cut off by Drake tapping him on the shoulder, "What Drake?" 

"Hey, who's the foxy lady with the burnt nose?" says Drake. Suddenly Alexander is standing upright and he punches Drake in the jaw so hard it pops out but right back in. "What was that for you prick?!" 

"The 'foxy lady' was my girlfriend of 5 years, and I was going to ask her to marry me before she went over to the dark side." Says Alexander with the same malice in his voice that was there when he talked to Lucius Malfoy after burning him. "I think she was kind of sort of  brain washed somehow though and I couldn't find her to try to help her. Now I…I think I-I-I've k-k-k-killed her." Alexander breaks into a wave of tears and he tries to claw away the earth, which she is still trapped in. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOO!! I WILL NOT LOOSE YOU AGAIN ROSALYN!!!!" yells Alexander and, after seemingly getting an adrenaline rush, he starts to claw to earth away chunk after chunk after chunk until he has enough gone to free her. 

He pulls her out gingerly and lays her on the ground after using a couple of cushioning charms. He checks her pulse. "It's barely there. I can hardly feel it. Hmmm. Yes, yes. I guess I'll have to do it or she will die." Says Alexander.

He put two finger to his lips, which are slightly open and starts an incantation. "Cora a Cora. Labio a Labio. Fuerza mi Baco a Baco. Deajar mi alma a ella alma…"

"No, Alexander!! Don't do this!!" yells Drake when he notices Alexander's lips are glowing.

Alexander ignores him and continues "…ir cuadno labios tacto en la baco a baco." Alexander pulls his fingers away from his mouth with the light attached to them in the shape of a pair of lips and he touches it to Rosalyn's lips and a huge flash of light explodes from that point and blinds everyone for a second. 

When the light clears they can see Rosalyn's eyes open and then she speaks, "Alexander?" Alexander nods looking very weak. A tear is seen to fall down his cheek and hit the floor, and at the same time both of them faint.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

        _[No. No. That can't be her. Why would she do such a thing? Worse than that is I don't detect an Imperius on her.] Alexander thinks on this last night he'd see his loved one on the side of good for some 6 years. He stands up with the diamond ring he purchased for her so he could ask the question. It is still in its closed box. He watches the love of his life torture and attack and maim innocent people not believing his eyes. He shouts out her name but she ignores him and turns on an old lady cutting her neck with a severing charm. He drops the ring box, which would end up staying there and getting crushed before a house-elf came and took it away to the garbage. He runs to her and tries to make her stop but she continues on, and will end up killing 5 people that night. He stares once more at his Rosalyn before he turns and runs out of the café tears running down his face. As he gets 50 feet away he hears yelling and shouting as a stampede of people from the café comes his way. He Disapparates there and then to his home and collapses on a couch and cries himself to sleep having, seemingly, lost his one true love._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

One Day Later 

Alexander groans and sits up in the bed. "Where am I? What happened? Why do I feel like part of my sou…" says Alexander trailing off as he starts to remember what happened. "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS ROSALYN?!" 

        "Calm down Alexander, she is in another hospital room. She was badly burned after all, and you were rather drained yourself." Says Falcore who is sitting beside Alexander's bed.

        "Yes I know old friend. I used my Alma Transfer to keep her alive. I wonder if she will change her ways now especially since she has some strong good in her. What do you think Falcore?" says Alexander.

        "I think that it is a very strong possibility Alexander." Says Falcore.

        Alexander is facing away from Falcore as he very quietly says "That was a horrible night for me. You know that, don't you?", but Falcore doesn't miss a word.

        "Of course I know it. How could I not know? I was the one who found you a mess asleep on your couch with yours eyes all red and bloodshot. I saw the dampness of the pillow. I saw the tear stains down your cheeks. I didn't see her though so how could I not know. Especially when I was in that café to see if she'd say yes to you. When I saw what she was doing I wanted to walk up to you and do something but I knew you needed to handle this yourself. When I saw her do what she did to that old woman it made my stomach drop and my supper rise up and out. It was sickening. When you left I was kind of glad since you wouldn't have to see all the other things that happened…"says Falcore. "I should not have said that. Forget I did or I'll use a Memory Charm anyway." 

        "Forgetting. Don't want to know anyway if it will start to make me think bad about Rosalyn again." Says Alexander turning and letting Falcore see his bloodshot red eyes. He lays back in the bed sighs and shuts his eyes to rest for a few minutes.

        "No… No… So close… Why do I always fail…" mumbles Alexander in his sleep. It has been a few hours since he talked to Falcore, who is still sitting there, shaking his head sadly. 

        "Poor Alexander." mumbles Falcore. "Spent 2 years of his life searching for a cure and 2 more trying to find her to use it. He always came close but he could never  quite find her long enough to do the cure. I think his fire might have purged her since it was probably made from the same thing that fuels his cure, his anger, his remorse, his sorrow, and his deep down true love for her. That is what he feels each time he sees Voldemort or thinks about the night she went over. *Sigh* My poor buddy has led a hard life. It would be good to see him finally settle down and take it easy." Falcore lets out a deep, long, contented sigh and leans back in his chair relaxing. 

        "That was very touching Falcore." Says a voice making Falcore jump. "I never knew Alexander went through all of that."


	13. Explanations and a Kiss

Chapter 13

        "I know, and you're still not supposed to know now, Drake." Says Falcore turning to look at 25 year old who is still in a 15 year old looking body. "How much did you hear?"

        "All of it." Says Drake. "So, what did he do to find the cure?"

        "You shouldn't even know about this, Drake. Why should I tell you?" says Falcore ignoring a creak and Alexander's continued mumbles.

        "Please. OH PUH-LEEZE FALCORE." Says Drake in a voice so whiny and annoying it's hard to ignore.

        "Oh fine, but don't tell him I told you all of this or that you even know or I'll have to kill you." Says Falcore. "Well, it all started on a day far back in June. He was at a café preparing to pop the question when he saw her attacking innocent helpless people with no sign of Imperius having been cast on her, and it tore him up inside crushed him like the band of the ring he dropped on the floor. After he saw her attack that poor old lady with a Severing Charm to the neck, well, he ran up and shook her trying to get her to stop but she just turned away and attacked more and he ran out. I got up a few seconds later after she… *gulp* a-a-after sh-sh-she killed a pregnant lady. I popped up ran past shoving her and tried to find Alexander. I got lost in a stampede though and it was hard work to get out of. When I did eventually get out of there I Apparated to his apartment house like place and found him on the couch looking messed up eyes bloodshot red and tear stained cheeks. It broke my heart to see my best friend like that. We talked long into the early morning, and then up until noon about what could have made her do that if not Imperius, which she had been under a lot before. Alexander finally figured it out. I could practically see the gears in his head grinding double time and reversing over what we'd said until he stood up and said 'AHA! I've got it, my friend, I've got it.' I queried as to what it was and he told me that he had been reading up on Imperius since his girlfriend seemed to somehow get under it a lot. Anyway, he told me about something called Imperius induced brain washing, in which the curse is not used to totally control a person but make them think a certain way. First, it is really strong and totally controlling, then, they slowly weaken till it becomes the way the person thinks normally. He spent two years searching every book on Imperius and barely slept 8 hours a week. He had bags under his eyes and looked weak all the time. During his search he discovered the Alma Transfer. If you don't know what it is, Drake, I'm not telling you. Anyway, he searched and searched and searched until he found out the cure. It took him two years!! It was actually easy if you think of it. You have to do it just the strong total control one with the opposite thoughts. He could never get her long enough though, traveled the world for 2 years, 2 long years full of disappointments, but he never gave up, at least, not until he read that article. The slanderous, crappy article that reported her as found DEAD! That nearly sent him over the edge, but his friends helped him out and he recovered finally coping with the fact that his beautiful girl, Rosalyn Furr, was lost to him forever. Well, that is the story of that. Ask me no more Drake and don't tell anybody, especially Rosalyn she might not be able to handle it yet." 

With that said Falcore leaned back in his chair to finally relax only to be made to jump again when he hears a loud sob from the doorway. He turns to see her crying, her big blue eyes red around the edges, and her head is bandaged up a bit covering up most of her formerly long brown hair.

"Oh… Oh… Poor Alexander. I cant believe he cared so much about me that all this put him through all that." Sobs Rosalyn. 

"ROSALYN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? SHOULDN'T YOU BE SLEEPING OR LAYING DOWN?!?!" yells Falcore causing Alexander to snort and sit up awake. 

"Wha…  Why are you all being so loud? What are you doing here Rosalyn?" says Alexander sleepily. "Rosalyn! Shouldn't you be laying down?" 

"No they fixed me up pretty good, and what you did helped." Says Rosalyn.

"So, a-a-are you back t-to n-n-n-normal now?" asks Alexander timidly.

"As far as I can tell, yes." Answers Rosalyn with tears coming down her face. 

She sits down on the foot of his bed and they just sit there and stare at each other crying and like they were the only two there.

Falcore and Drake sneak out quietly, leaving the door open, and then Drake asks a question "Falcore didn't you talk about his anger, his remorse, his sorrow, and his deep down true love for her fueling his cure. How would that fuel an Imperius brainwash?"

"It would have to for someone with good intentions, Drake. Now shush I left the door open for a reason." Says Falcore motioning for Drake to follow him to the doorway. They get there and find Alexander and Rosalyn talking.

"You do know I went through hell for six years trying to find you don't you?" says Alexander looking stern and serious.

"Yes I know now. I-I-I'm so sorry Alexander if I'd have had any idea what it would do to you I would have tried to fight it harder. Instead I just caved in and let them take over my brain, and myself put you through hell." She says crying "It was just to hard to fight. And it became such a part of my everyday thinking I just let it take over and push everything else out until all I thought about everyday was 'Voldemort is my master.' 'I love Voldemort, no one else matters.' 'I am evil and totally obedient to my Lord Voldemort' and those thoughts took over my brain and turned me into the witch I was when I attacked the café." 

She finally lets the sobs she was holding back free and her body shakes with the sobs. She leans into his chest and he softens up patting her head and ten stroking her back.

"It's ok, love. I understand. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so cold just then. I guess I'm just scared that if I get to close to you you'll disappear again or that I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream." Alexander says then he lifts up her head so she can look him in the eyes. "I will always love you, Rosalyn. Never forget that. No matter what I will love you from now until forever. Do you still love me Rosalyn?"

"Of course I love you Alexander. How could I not?" replies Rosalyn. 

"Th-then, Rosalyn *gulp* w-will you m-m-m-marry me?" asks Alexander stuttering through the words.

"Oh, of course I will Alexander." Says Rosalyn grabbing him into a deep kiss.

'Ewww. Are they using tongue?' mouths Drake causing Falcore to punch him in his already injured jaw and let out a yell blowing their cover.

"How much of that did you hear?" asks Alexander.

"From the part where you asked if she knew you went through hell for 6 years." Says Falcore. "I'm sorry buddy. I know we shouldn't have heard that but…"

"Falcore don't be sorry, be happy. You did hear her say yes to marrying me didn't you?" says Alexander.

"Yes I did buddy. Congratulations and many happy years ahead for the two of you I hope." Says Falcore.

"Me too, Falcore. Me too. So, why did you punch Drake?" says Alexander 

"Oh, well, he was being juvenile about your kiss, so I punched him. I didn't know you had dislocated it yesterday or I'd have shoved him instead." Says Falcore.

"Ah yes. Well, I'll fix him up." Says Alexander grabbing his wand and pointing it at Drake's jaw "Medico extorqueo maschella." 

Suddenly Drake's jaw is fully healed and he is very confused. "I didn't know you were a medi-wizard."

"Yes, and I can use my healing spells without this wand, that is if I wasn't so weak still, but that is mostly due to a slight power transfer me and Falcore did. I transferred a good bit of my potions knowledge, which I still have as well, and he gave me a bit of his wandless  magic cast ability but only for the purpose of my medi-magic." Says Alexander. "Now if that is all would you please leave us alone for now."

"Certainly." says Falcore who opens the door and ushers Drake out before leaving himself.

As soon as they are out the door shuts and locks, and form inside they hear sounds of kissing and maybe, just maybe, something more…


	14. Diagon Alley

Chapter 14

        It has been 2 weeks since the Malfoy Manor experience and everyone, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione, knows about the history between Rosalyn and Alexander and what happened during the 6 years she was gone to the evil side for. Everyone also knows the engagement, but the Alma Transfer has been kept secret because Alexander refuses to tell. The only ones who know what it is are Falcore, Andre, Drake, and somehow, Sirius and Remus know too. 

        All 5 of the new people have been staying in the extra bedrooms of Black Manor, and, sometimes, in the evenings Alexander has been found humming _Golden Slumbers _with Rosalyn asleep on his lap and a big grin on his face. Everyone is very happy for the two of them, and, after hearing what they went through, everyone thinks they deserve to be this happy the most. 

Alexander will be teaching at Hogwarts, but they are going to let Rosalyn come with him. Falcore will also be teaching at Hogwarts, and the other new people will be there as well, no one but them knows why, except for they think Drake is a new transfer student not knowing he is really older than he looks. 

All in all life has improved since the trip to Malfoy Manor. Alexander has been a bit weaker than he was when they first met him since he saved Rosalyn with the Alma Transfer. They all figure he just had to use a good bit of his power and that it must be some sort of powerful power transfer. Little did they know that it was something far deeper, which practically bonded them for life, and more powerful than they could imagine. 

It was nearly time for the new Hogwarts term to start. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley and get their school supplies. Sirius was holding a flowerpot, which was full of Floo Powder, and instructing those who were going to Diagon Alley on what to do. Alexander was coming with them, therefore, so was Rosalyn. Falcore also had to go in to get some supplies for his class in September. It confused them to be having 2 new teachers. They figured that one of them has to be the DADA teacher, but what's the other? 

Once they were all in Diagon Alley they went their separate ways and decided to meet back in the Leaky Cauldron within an hour and a half. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for Flourish and Blotts first, while Alexander and Rosalyn headed to the Apothecary, and Falcore went to… "WHERE IS HE GOING?!" yells Ron. 

"It looks like he's heading to a side street to Diagon alley that isn't Knockturn Alley." Says Harry. "I wonder where that goes though." 

"It doesn't matter, come on we need our supplies." Says Hermione.

"Bugger. Look at this list." Says Ron unfolding it and looking down at it.

He reads it out loud:

"_Learning to Foresee With Omens_

_ Advanced Potions_

_ Medi Potions_

_Intermediate Transfiguration_

_Animagus Theory_

_Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 5)_

_O.W.L. Preparation (Study Ethics, and Good Habits) _

_Amulets (Making, Properties, Uses)_

_Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts_

_History of Dark Magic & the Dark Arts_

_History of the Elements _

_Elementals Who Control Them_

That's a two-book set, that is. Now, back to reading this ridiculously long and most expensive book and item list for the new term.

_Workout and Lightweight robes (weights are optional)_

_Advanced Potions Ingredients & Instruments Bundle_

_Medi Potions Ingredients & Instruments Bundle_

_Potions Case size 1-2 (optional) (Size 1-holds all ingredients and instruments but messily. Size 2- holds ingredients, potions, instruments neatly, has a handle, and a clip on to inside the cauldron)_

_3 Ingredient plants (Fluxweed, Knoxgrass, Daisies)_

_1 magi-boomslang_

_1 magi-frog_

_1 magi-bat_

Is Snape trying to work us to death. I never thought he'd want to teach something useful like how to get certain ingredients. Now, back to the list.

_1 amulet making kit_

_1 set of dragon's teeth (Common Welsh Green)_

_1 set of dragon's scales (not smooth dragon skin)_

_1 amulet power-insert mold_

Oh my. This list could fetch up to 60 galleons worth without the optional items, even" finishes Ron sighing and rattling his moneybag, which jangles only a little bit.

        "I remember telling you I'd never treat you to anything or ever give you money again." Says Harry laughing to himself at Ron's face falling. "But…. Since this is for school… I guess I'll help you out this one last time, and, if I can afford this much money to spend, I'll buy you both the size 2 potions case. Early birthday gift for Hermione, and a forgive me for the hospital gift for Ron." 

        Ron suddenly looks kind of embarrassed but smiles wide all the same. Hermione doesn't know what to think just opening and closing her mouth for a minute wondering why Harry would just spend all his money like that. 

        "Hermione to answer your unspoken question; I just like to treat my friends every now and then if they let me." Says Harry looking at Ron who's blushing. "Plus, your birthday is coming up soon Hermione. Now, are you all going to stand there like idiots or are you going to come inside." Says Harry walking swiftly into the store.

        Ron and Hermione walk in quickly after him and have soon gotten all of there books. Harry and Ron leave with one bag full, while Hermione leaves with two. 

        They then decide to site down outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and decide what to get next. They ask Florean Fortescue to watch their books, and Florean gladly obliges. 

        The trio then sets off for the apothecary and purchases the potion bundles and cases. They also find the set dragon's teeth and the set of dragon's scales there and purchase them. They look around making sure nothing that is missing off of their list still is in there. They find the three plants they need back in a far corner and the magi-animals near the front. They don't see the materials for the amulet yet though. 

        They walk out of the apothecary and go to Madame Malkins' Robes For All Occasions for their robes. As soon as they come out people start to scream and point. They look towards where they're pointing and see a snake 1 and ½ times bigger than an anaconda.

        "What the hell-o is that thing?" yells Ron.

        "I don't know." Says Hermione causing Ron and Harry to gasp in mock surprise.

        "What do you want you oversized serpent?" Harry says in parsletongue to the huge snake.

        "I'm here to kill YOU." The snake hisses back.

        "Bad luck then." Says Harry staring at the snake hoping something would strike it down not realizing that the eyes of his Lion Pendant and his own eyes are glowing.

        The snake lunged at Harry and wrapped itself around Harry. "My massster hasss plansss for you."

        "Well, that's too bad. I'm not coming." Says Harry who is being wrapped tighter into the snakes coils.

        "No. What'sss to bad isss that you are not coming. My lord will not be pleassed." Says the snake who is rearing up its' head ready to strike. 

        Harry glared at the snake eyes looking vicious and eyes glowing yellow still. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes down on the snake's head, and, then, around a quarter of the way down its' body. The snake lets out a horrible screechy sound and blood comes out of its mouth. It then goes limper than a cooked spaghetti noodle and lies dead.

        "Oh my word. What happened here?" yells Falcore running up with Sirius as Harry is slipping from the snakes limp coils around him body.

        "This huge snake came, and Harry spoke parsletongue to it and his eyes glowed and so did the eyes of that lion on his necklace. Then, a few seconds later, the snake attacked him wrapping itself around him, but two bolts of lightning struck the snake down dead, but there's not a cloud in the sky." Says Hermione looking nervous and worried and confused.

        "Oh, ok. Thanks." Says Falcore as Alexander runs up carrying Rosalyn who he thought was too slow to keep up.

        "What happened?" Alexander asks Falcore. 

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private Alexander. You can leave Rosalyn with Sirius he can make sure she doesn't do anything bad Alexander." Says Falcore. 

As they walk away Falcore mutters something that sounds like 'The final one has been revealed.' They come back a few minutes later and say that they should go. 

"But we couldn't find the amulet kit or the mold thing." Says Harry. 

"That's ok. That's the reason I went down that other alley." Says Falcore pulling out 3 packages. "No, Harry you don't have to pay me back this is my treat."

"Well, ok let's go then." Says Harry putting his money up and walking towards the exit of Diagon Alley with everyone else. 

Soon everyone is back at Black Manor reading over their new books or relaxing, and some went to sleep.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wondering what to expect in potions after checking out some of the things they had to do from the books. They looked through their ingredient and instrument bundles befuddled by some of the instruments. 

[Well,] thought Harry putting his magi-animals in their cases and preparing for sleep [It will soon be time to got to Hogwarts, and something tells me this year will have a lot of good in it for once.] With that Harry sighed, laid back, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep, though disturbed, sleep.

_"Master, I have some information for you." Says a voice which seems strangely familiar to Harry but he cant see the person's face for a mask over his head._

_        "Yes? What is it?" says Voldemort looking ready to put the Cruciatus curse on the person if his information is bad._

_        "Well, I know a lot of people with those powers we were discussing which we didn't know who had them." Says the mystery man._

_        "Continue. You've gotten my attention." Says Voldemort with a wondering look on his face._

_        "Well, sir, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Drake Dragonheart, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and… um… Oh yes, Harry Potter." Says the man._

_        "Very good work. You shall get your rewards once you get me the item I need." Says Voldemort._

_        "Yes my lord, thank you, thank you." Says the man bowing forward deeply; a little too deeply though and his mask slips downward on his head a bit and Harry catches a glimpse of a familiar patch of…._

"THE RED HAIRED TURNCOAT!!" yells Harry shooting up wide awake and sweating bullets.

        "Wha.. Harry? What's wrong? It's 4:00 in the morning." Says Ron sleepily.

        "The red haired turncoat…" repeats Harry "Ron, I hate to tell you this, but I think someone in your family is the red haired turncoat the dragon mentioned in my dream of Charlie's attack, but I think he got it wrong. I don't think its Charlie. I know it isn't you. It isn't Ginny. The voice I heard belonged to a man. It can't be your mum then either. Hmm. Seemed too deep for your dad. Um… It's either Fred, George, or Bill."

        Ron was just staring at his friend, perplexed by all of this. "What makes red hair automatically have to be on a Weasley's head?"

        "I KNOW THAT RED HAIR I SAW! I SEE IT ON YOU A LOT! I SEE IT ON ALL THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY TOO!" yells Harry.

        "I don't care what you see. People other than Weasley's can have this kind of red hair." Snaps Ron.

        "But I think I saw a bit of a ponytail. George did his hair like that to mock Bill didn't he?" says Harry.

        "Yes he did. He also wanted to make mum flip out. He still has it too." Says Ron finally starting to believe Harry.

        "So it's either George or Bill then. We can talk more about this some other time. It is late and I want to sleep a bit more." Says Harry laying back and falling fast asleep. James, the kitten who was forgotten about in all the commotion, jumps up on the bed and falls asleep at Harry's feet.


	15. The Order

Chapter 15

        "I call this meeting of the Order to order." Booms a male voice. "We have a few issues to discuss." 

"Yes. The first being the return of my…well you know… to the good." Booms another male voice. 

"The second being the revealing of the final heir elemental. As you might already know 3 weeks ago the one we thought lost and dead was found though barely alive. The… well, I trust you know what it is… was used to keep said person alive. Einx (A/n: This is pronounced ayncks and all names used from now on in this segment are codenames) here performed it. Several sub-elementals have been revealed lately as well. Yarrtop has been revealed as the final one. Close friends of his have also been revealed as the sub-elementals I just talked about. Our guard must be raised though, for we have a spy passing information to Voldemort. We have narrowed it down to Vaultweas or Prankeas. The red haired turncoat we had attacked before was not the right one. Dracoweas was not the traitor. I acted to impulsively. I suppose since he was so easy to get at the way we did I had him attacked. When I realized my blunder I sent Einx to fix it. There was an attack on The Burrow 3 weeks ago and two were killed. One was left traumatized… for life probably." The first voice starts to break as he lets out a sob. 

"Eroc sent me on this mission as well." Says Einx. "Either he likes my work or is just too lazy to do it himself." 

At this comment there is an uproar of laughter and then a loud bang and silence.

"As I was saying the true spy must be figured out and killed." Says Eroc. "As well, the issue of the piedra culebra must be handled. There is also the issue of the Kaiso Juelos, and it must be handled." 

"The red haired turncoat… I know who he is." Says Einx suddenly surprising everyone.

"How do you know?" says Eroc. 

"You just told me buddy. Not directly or anything but what you said a minute ago told me who it is." Says Einx as Eroc gets a look of understanding on his face.

"Vaultweas." They say at the same time.

"Exactly. He has access to the tombs and chambers where the piedra culebra and the Kaiso Juelos were said to be." Says Einx. 

"Brilliant my friend. The transfer, it appears, has not altered your thinking ability." Says Eroc. "We must eliminate Vaultweas A.S.A.P., or find and secure the piedra culebra and the Kaiso Juelos before he does. Either way it will probably come down to both in the end."

"Yes, yes. It will most likely have to be both. Eliminate Vaultweas so he can't get them to Voldemort and secure them ourselves because Voldemort will go after them anyway. I now ask that you, the 13 members of the order, rise." Says Einx as 15 chairs are heard scraping on the stone floor and the 15 rise to their feet looking up at the 2 on the platform above them.

"NOW, MEN! And women… I MUST ASK YOU IF YOU ARE WILLING TO GIVE YOUR LIFE FOR THE CAUSE! VOLDEMORT HAS RISEN AND HE WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GAIN POWER!! IF YOU ARE WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP VOLDEMORT FROM REGAINING THE POWER HE HAD YEARS AGO REMAIN STANDING IF NOT SIT DOWN!!" yells Eroc and everyone remains standing.

"Now repeat the pledge after me." Says Einx.

"I pledge to give my life should there be cause.

I pledge my abilities to help those is need.

I pledge my loyalty to the side of good and the order.

I pledge my loyalty to the cause of the order.

I pledge my secrecy and understand I will be obliviated if I break my vow of secrecy.

In this pledge simplified I give all parts of my being to the order to be used in anyway they see fit."

With the pledge said Einx and Eroc explain their plan and where to go and that it will happen in two days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Days Later 

"People of the order we are here in Egypt today to strike down Vaultweas and obtain the items we have spoken of." Says Eroc to the 5 members chosen to come other than him and Einx who is waiting in the tomb. "Now you all remember the plan right?" 

There is a general murmur of agreeance(this might not be a word but you get the point) and Eroc continued. "You must now  get in your positions Vaultweas is coming." 

The group hid around the pyramid waiting and waiting until the signal (2 whistles and a tongue click) was sounded from the one who was watching. Slowly, the group came around to the entrance as Vaultweas entered the pyramid's tomb. 

'On three.' Mouthed Eroc to the group. '1… 2… 3…'

At 3 they all moved into pyramid behind Vaultweas hidden in shadows or with a camouflage potion. Vaultweas took a series of tunnels and passageways before he came to the tomb of the piedra culebra. Einx was waiting for him the piedra culebra hidden. 

"What?! Where did it go? My master can't gain his immortality without it. GRRR!" Vaultweas looks around trying to see if it could be anywhere else as the others come in to the tomb and get in front of the entrance sealing Vaultweas in.

The camouflage potions wear off and everyone becomes visible again. Vaultweas looks around and sees everyone. He tries to run but all exits are blocked and apparation blocks were placed on the pyramid by the other members of the order after the first few went in.

"What?!?! NO, NO, NO!!! How did you get in here?" screams Vaultweas other known as Bill Weasley.

"We're with the order. We are the best of the best how else?" says Einx stepping out holding the piedra culebra a.k.a. Jeweled Snake. "Looking for this?"

Bill dives at Einx trying to get the Jeweled Snake. Three people dive on Bill and hold him up against a wall. One of the other three pull out a vial and the other two plug his nose and hold his mouth open. Einx has the vial and drops 3 drops in Bill's mouth.

Bill stops struggling and his eyes sort of glaze over. His face gets slack and he hangs kind of limply in the three(who have been holding him against the wall)'s grasp. They let go and he drops to the floor knees up head hanging between them. 

"What is your name?" says Einx as a Truth Quoting quill records his words.

"William 'Bill' Weasley." replies Bill.

"You have been accused of being a traitor a spy and attempting to help Voldemort gain immortality. How do you plead?" Says Einx the quill scratching against the parchment.

"Guilty as charged." Says Bill eyes un-glazing for a second but glazing back quickly. "I was threatened with my family's life…"

"How?" says Einx.

"When Voldemort took them 3 weeks ago he confronted me and told me to become a spy for him and help find the Jeweled Snake for his immortality. He said either I comply or they die and it would all be on my head. I didn't want to see my family dead because of me. I changed… I turned evil… I became one of them. I helped him figure out more and more information. I figured out he was still going to kill my family, but I was too far into the dark by then. I couldn't find my way back to the light." Says Bill shaking his glazed eyes watering. "I COULDN'T FIND THE LIGHT!!" 

Bill's voice echoes in the tomb as his eyes roll all around in his head and he starts to convulse. The three men hold him back again. 

"The light is gone… the light is gone… the light is gone…" mutters Bill until he slumps over eyes closed and limp. 

The 7 members of the order float bill up and out of the pyramid and then Apparate with him to the ministry offices. They walk through the offices silence following them. They then reach their destination (Department Of Magical Law Enforcement) and walk to the Head Of Department's office.

"We have here the red haired turncoat." Says Einx setting the floating Bill down in a chair in the office and binding him with ropes. "I also have his documented Veritaserum questioning with a Truth Quote Quill."

Einx pulls out the parchment that was written on and the quill and says, "You can check them to make sure they are valid."

The Head runs a check and finds them clean. He studies what is written and looks up at Bill. He does this several times.

"Hmm. He seems to have lost his mind. You expect me to believe this?" says the Head.

"Yes sir as it is valid VERITASERUM questioning. Are _you _questioning **_my _**ability to create Veritaserum?" says Einx. 

The Head Of Department starts to stutter out a reply but Einx cuts him off. "Well, let me remind you that I AM ONE OF THE, IF NOT _THE_, VERY BEST VERITASERUM BREWERS IN THE WORLD!" The Head cowers in his chair and mutters that he's sorry.

"In that case," says the Head straightening up in his seat "I feel that this man should be sent to Azkaban and tried to see if he deserves the Dementor's Kiss." 

"That will not be necessary." Says Eroc. "We have seen to it that will not wake up unless administered the cure within 2 weeks of today. Einx here is the only one who can make it. We will take him with us and when the trial begins we will bring him out of it." 

"Very well then." Says the Head.

"G'day." Says Einx as they turn and leave the office with Bill.


	16. The Trial of Bill Weasley

Chapter 16

The Trial Of The Red Haired Turncoat

          The trial of Bill Weasley (a.k.a. the red haired turncoat) took place yesterday, August 29th, at 10:00 AM. He was tried for treason and attempting to gain immortality for Voldemort.  He was captured by the Order and confessed to being guilty under the influence of Veritaserum. He also claimed to have been threatened with his family's life. Before the Veritaserum wore off he muttered something like 'the light is gone' and had seizure-like convulsions. The trial proceeded as follows…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

August 29th 

        "Bill Weasley you are under trial to see if the sentence of a Dementor's Kiss still stands" says the man at the pedestal to the red haired figure slouching in a chair, arms and legs chained to it.

        The man in the chair gulps and sits up slightly more though he is kind of drained from being in Azkaban for a couple days. He looks around at the people who are there. Four people with their faces covered by cloaks are sitting to the right of the pedestal along with some other people of high importance in the wizarding world and some very good aurors. He looked in the other places for viewers of the trial and family and friends. He saw a line of his same red hair halfway back along with a black haired person and a brown haired person sitting at the end of the row. 

        He looked back up at the man behind the pedestal as he spoke again. "You are accused of becoming a spy for Voldemort and attempting to use your FORMER job position to try and help him get what he needed to become immortal. Do you deny it?" 

"No sir. I'm guilty." Says the man in the chair looking down into his lap. "B…B…but I was threatened with the life of my family s…s…sir." 

Bill gulps and starts to cry his shoulders shaking. "I went too far over to the Dark Lord's side and I was consumed by the darkness. I didn't remember what good or evil were I only knew of power…" Bill's head droops more and his breathing becomes irregular.  "Power is what he said mattered and I became consumed in a quest for more once he gave me the power to set my family free and they were… or… I thought they were freed by the Dark Lord but I found out a man who could use fire and a boy who could use ice freed them. But he already had me ensnared in his hold by the time I found out the truth 5 days later. It was terrible then I…I…I started to want to leave him but his latest talks of power and glory kept me snared in my power quest. He spoke of some jewels I had seen before during my treks through pyramids in Egypt for Gringotts. I told him I knew how to find them and how to get free access to them. I told him other information about the other sub-elementals and the telepath… I was totally gone from the light then. But when that order caught me in the pyramid tomb and gave me that Veritaserum/something else stuff… well the something else in it knocked me into a comatose state during which my subconscious searched through my soul and mind to figure out how I really should be acting and it found the light I needed in the form of…of…of m…my f…f…family." Bill breaks down into shoulder shaking silent sobs and one of the men hidden behind a cloak nods his head pleased.

"Well now that you have heard his story how many of you here think his sentence should stand?" says the man at the pedestal looking at the people to his right.

A good few raise their hand, mostly aurors, almost a majority, but the four cloaked figures stand and approach the man at the pedestal. 

"Sentence changed." declares a short one under an icy colored cloak.

"I second that motion." Says a tall man under a brown cloak.

"We third and fourth it." Says the remaining two men one under a sea blue cloak and the other under a flame red cloak.

"The order has spoken." Says Albus Dumbledore standing up now. "What do you say?"

The man at the pedestal looks uneasy shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Sentence…."

The crowd watches with bated breath as the four cloaked men start to get angry and antsy.

"CHANGED!!!" yells the man under the flame red cloak dangerously.

The four cloaked men go down around Bill, who is still chained to the chair.

"We have made our decision make yours and make it good before we have to use force to achieve ours." Says the man under the brown cloak calmly.

"…Changed…" says the man at the pedestal making the four heave a collective sigh of relief.

"…to life in Azkaban." The man at the pedestal adds to that quickly shuffling away quickly but stopping halfway gone.

Bill's head suddenly jerks up and his tear stained face looks scared and desperate as he struggles against his chains. He turns to face his family and finds his mom crying on his dad's shoulder with Harry and Hermione comforting Ron. He struggles while he's turned and a sickening, loud pop is heard. It's followed shortly after by a loud scream of pain.

The man in the icy colored cloak and the man in the brown cloak round on the man who gave the sentence while the other two break the chains off of Bill. The man in the brown cloak grabs the judge. 

"YOU AREN'T WHO YOU APPEAR TO BE! I can tell." Says the man in the brown cloak with a dangerously loud whisper. "You are not the real judge."

"Y…Y...yes I am." Says the man.

The guy in the brown cloak shakes his head and lifts the man up putting him down into the seat as Bill is removed and binding him there. The man in the brown cloak looks at him and points his wand at him. 

"Praebeo Statem." He says calmly.

The man's features start to change and part of his face melts away revealing Lucius Malfoy. He sits there staring around then staring at the man in the red cloak.

" 'E did t'is t' me." Says Lucius. 

Lucius snarls at him and gives him a death glare. He then starts to struggle against the bonds and succeeds only in breaking his right arm. He spits at the man in the brown cloak his spit red. It burns a hole in the bottom of the cloak where it hit.

Suddenly a door opens at the far end of the chamber and a man walks in. The man looks like Lucius did before he was revealed.

"Sorry I'm late my broomsti… Did I miss something important here? Who is that man in the chair? I thought Bill was supposed to be there." Says the man.

The man in the brown cloak explains how the trial went and how Lucius impersonated him. The man considers all this.

"Ok then. Sentence changed to 2 months in Azkaban instead of life." Says the man turning and leaving as two Dementors come in and take Bill after the man in the sea blue cloak heals him.

Bill gets real pale and starts to shake and struggle as it becomes clear that the Dementors powers are taking effect. Bill faints, very limp, pale, and sweaty, from the Dementors' draining, as he is taken out of the door.


	17. Azkaban and More

Chapter 17

        Bill Weasley cowered in a corner of his dank, blood stained, and worn stone cell on the makeshift bed of a mattress filled with straw and holes and a ragged torn blanket. Nothing can keep the cold of a Dementor at bay though, especially not an old blanket. 

Bill looks around at the cell for a moment wondering how the blood got there and the he noticed the sharpened piece or broken pipe between the hole in the ground used as a toilet and the sink that doesn't work. He started to consider that possibility when the fog entered his mind again and he relived the day he thought he killed Charlie when he accidentally rode his toy broom into his throat. 

He remembers his screaming and his brother gasping for breath. He starts to remember his mother coming and fixing Charlie but the Dementor sucks that happy thought away, replacing it with another bad memory… Such are the days at Azkaban.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

August 31st

"Dumbledore I demand that you tell them or I will. They have to know before they kill themselves. Remember the tidal wave incident in Japan? That was caused by an unknowing elemental." Says the man in the red cloak from the trial. 

"Yes I know. But they need to find out on their own or they might cause an accident anyway, Alexander." Says Dumbledore removing a green orb as big as his head from his desk. It is glowing and he opens it and the glow starts to slowly fade. When the orb is fully open it is half as tall as Dumbledore. "See they are nowhere near their full powers. The orb is never wrong."

"Well, Dumbledore if the red haired one flares his full temper he could destroy the forest and flood the lake maybe even freeze the grounds over." Says the man in an earthen brown cloak banging his fists on the desk. "What'll you do then? Will you just shrug it off?!?!"

"Of course not Falcore. I'd fix the damage and then shrug it off." Says Dumbledore nonchalantly.

"Do you want Harry to end up like Miguel Homez? Fried in his shoes found later looking like fried chicken?" screams Alexander getting in Dumbledore's face. "You fail to see the point Albus. I am not going to let Harry or his friends kill themselves unknowingly. I will not let what happened to Godric's Hollow happen to Harry himself the next time."

Alexander backs away still staring into Dumbledore's blue eyes his own eyes glaring over red mixing with his naturally brown and suddenly he gasps and puffs out smoke.

"Holy crap!" yells Alexander pointing his hands at himself and muttering some words under his breath the smoke stops soon after but he continues to mutter nonstop, pointing at himself all the while, for 5 minutes more.

"Now do you see why I'm worried? HUH?!?! I nearly killed myself you made me so angry and I can control this!!" he says walking to the window and soon a fireball as big as the castle and grounds appear totally white flames. It sways with Alexander's hands then he claps and it fades with a poof of smoke. Albus stands looking flabbergasted.

"What? You don't mean to say you didn't know it could get so big?!?!" Alexander says very sarcastically and sneering.

"You could have destroyed Hogwarts." Albus says still looking rather shocked.

"Harry can do worse." Says Falcore.

Albus looks up at the five gathered in his office his eyes are as wide as bowling balls. "O…Ok. Tell them all."

"Thank you." Says Alexander suppressing a laugh at seeing Dumbledore so shocked. As they get down to the gargoyle he lets out a loud guffaw. 

"I thought he knew about the extent of the powers" Alexander says as he laughs some more.

"Me too." Says Falcore trying to stay serious but breaking down and grabbing his stomach from such suppressed laughter. "Did you see his eyes?"

The five are all laughing as they reach the border of the Hogwarts grounds and calm down as they reach Hogsmeade and Apparate away to Black Manor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Black Manor

Alexander, Falcore, Andre, and Rosalyn have gathered Harry, Sirius, Ron, Remus, and Hermione in the Great Hall of Black Manor. Alexander is pacing back and forth near a chair and Falcore is sitting down drumming his fingers on the chair arm. Rosalyn has fallen asleep. Andre keeps making a water ball appear in his hand and disappear.

"We have called you all in here to tell you something." Says Andre but he goes back to making the water ball appear and disappear in his hand. He keeps it out and makes it roll around in the air before snapping his fingers and having it disappear. He looks around when he realizes no one has said anything and sees the red haired kid is getting impatient.

"What's so important you had to stop lunch and the best game of chess I've ever played against Harry. If you've got something to say get on with it." Snaps Ron.

"Shut it you. This isn't easy to say." Says Andre.

"What he was trying to, or, as it seems, trying not to, do was tell you that all of you are…" Alexander cuts off suddenly and looks at Rosalyn sleeping.

"OH BLOODY HELL, TELL US ALREADY!!" Screams Ron as black clouds swirl around the ceiling and start to glow.

"WATCH IT!" screams Drake running and shoving Alexander out from under the cloud, but he gets nailed right at the ankle but on the back of the foot.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" yells Drake in pain turning and grabbing his burning foot his eyes watering.

Alexander points at Drakes ankle and it's wrapped around by some weird glowing ice colored bandage. Drake gets gingerly to his feet and hobbles over to a chair with a footstool and he props his foot up on that casting a ring of ice around the bandage. 

"That is what he wanted to tell you." Drake says looking at the shocked Ron. Ron's chin is hanging open and his eyes are wide. Drake glares at him and makes his middle ice over.

"C-c-co-cold-d-d." stammers Ron.

Drake makes the ice stop. He then turns and looks at Falcore urging him to tell the news.

"Ok. I don't see what's so hard about telling them they are the last heir elemental and sub-elementals and the last telepath." says Falcore offhandedly. "Yes. Hermione you are the telekinetic telepath. Yes you can give certain others the ability to converse telepathically with you. No I am not a mind reader, you are. Your questions are all over your face my dear."

"You, Harry, are the last heir elemental. You are the descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself. Your element? Lightning of course. Ron you are the sub-element of storms. You can make any kind of storm depending on your temper and once you control them your mood. Sirius you are the sub-element stone you can control stone make it hail stone and the possibilities are numerous. Remus you are the sub-element wood. You control wood. Use your imagination, spears are helpful." Says Alexander.

The five people stand there dumbstruck and shocked at this new revelation. Hermione is freaking out. Ron is still staring open mouthed at the burnt spot on the floor he caused. Harry is looking at Remus and Sirius wondering what the heck this means. Sirius is running a hand through his hair and biting his lip, and Remus looks deep in thought.

"So that's why Harry acts so utterly selfless. Godric Gryffindor was like that too. Hmm." Mumbled Remus to himself but being heard by everyone in the dead silence, and Remus looks around surprised. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. But I think you might be right." Says Alexander. 

"Your training to control it will be every Saturday from September 1st and onward." Says Falcore. "And you two **He looks from Sirius to Remus** will find you can learn to control your element fairly easily."

Sirius is making a rock hover over Falcore's head while he talks proving Falcore's point. The day continues with everyone talking about their power. Rosalyn got up and left to take a nap in her room soon after the commotion began and it got too loud. The day finished with a feast like supper with all the favorites. The desert was a variety of things from treacle fudge to pies of all sorts. Alexander got up and stretched then he yawned and asked to be excused. Alexander left to go check on Rosalyn with a plate of food for her. 

The others soon leave to get Harry, Ron, and Hemione ready to go to Hogwarts the next day. AS they are getting up to get ready for tomorrow or help someone get ready they hear a loud yell.

"ROSALYN!!! NOOO! Not again!" Alexander yells and everyone suddenly runs to their room. 

Falcore's eyes go wide and sort of bug out, Andre lets out a loud vehement exclamation, and Drake punches a hole in the door. Alexander is slouched down on his knees barely keeping from crying while rocking back and forth holding a piece of parchment. He throws the parchment towards them.

Sirius picks up the letter after surveying the ransacked room everything is messed up except the bed which is made up and the only thing wrong is a spot of blood in the center. Sirius gulps and then reads the letter out loud.

It reads:

"Dear Phoenix Dung,

Rosalyn is MY loyal servant and I have taken   her to remind her to remind her of this, with any means necessary. (A/N: insert an evil cackle here for effect.;-) ) Not even your Alma Transfer is strong enough to sway her true alliance. If you do ever possibly want her back meet me in the Riddle House by 5:00 p.m. tomorrow. See you then if you dare show up.

                                                Sincerely,

                                                Voldemort"

        Alexander stands up and storms out leaving the others standing around staring.


	18. A Note From The Author

Chapter 18

THERE IS NO MORE CHAPTER 18. I have decided it's not my style or something I'd do. It's been gnawing at me to do this for a while. Everything important from this chapter is mention in 19, 20, or 21.


	19. New Mysteries and Students' Speculations

A summary of Ch. 18

Rosalyn was seemingly 'hypnotized' by Voldemort's 'rape'. Alexander walked in at the moment Rosalyn started willingly letting Voldemort have his way with her. He was crushed and threw a necklace down in the place where they were. It had the supposedly destroyed ring from the night she turned the first time. He went out towards the exit of the building and then shouted a spell which left him on the ground clutching a bleeding stomach. As the chapter ended he passed out as a door clicked open and someone screamed.

Chapter 19 

        When Voldemort left two minutes after Alexander came in, Rosalyn noticed something lying on the ground. She walks over to it and picks it up realizing that it is the ring Alexander had to give to her on the night when she attacked that restaurant. She drops it and falls to her knees. She starts to cry as realization of what she's done finally enters her mind. She picks up her robe and puts it on. Her eyes are now devoid of the pleasure they had once shown now filled with anger, sadness, fear, and betrayal. She breaks the curses put on her as she steels her resolve and hurries out of the door. It clicks open and she screams at the sight that greets her. 

Alexander lays there limp and bleeding. He hears the scream of Rosalyn but he passes out. He is getting paler by the minute as blood leaks from the poorly plugged wound in his stomach. His eyes flutter open and he sees Rosalyn trying desperately to cover the wound and stop the blood. 

"Why do I have to be so weak willed? If I was more like him this would never have happened. WHY?!?!" Rosalyn yells sobbing as she lays herself over the wound to try to stop the blood.

Alexander smiles to himself and moves his hands around her. "So the transfer did work in that way as well." He says weakly also muttering an incantation at his stomach which stops the blood and bandages the wound.

Rosalyn sits up startled and sees him smiling his eyes open though sort of glazed over. She lays down and sobs on his chest. 

"Why didn't you do that the first time this happened?" she asks through the sobs.

"Because, love, I didn't want to live if I lost you twice." He says getting a bit paler from all the blood loss catching up to him. "I need… get… S...int… Mu…'s...s…oon." 

His eyes sort of unfocus and cross. He wraps his arms around Rosalyn and kisses her on the cheek. His arms go limp as she lifts him up. She runs with him out of the door of the place and Disapperates to Black Manor. She runs in and looks for anyone who might be there and then realizes it's September the first. 

She apparatus to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds and runs up to the castle with Alexander. She bursts the doors and into the Great Hall. The students look at the man in her arms and the blood all over her robes and hands in shock. 

"Help!  HELP!!! He's tried to kill himself and now he's gone into shock!!" screams Rosalyn.

Dumbledore stands up at the high table and hurries down to them. Rosalyn has slunk down to her knees still holding him. Dumbledore checks him over. 

"He needs to get to St. Mungo's immediately. I'll go and floo message them. Come with me." Says Dumbledore as he hurries to his office Rosalyn right behind him.

They reach it and Dumbledore says a password and they hurry up the spiraling staircase. He takes a pinch of a golden powder and throws it into the fireplace saying 'St. Mungo's Critical Injuries Ward.' A head appears in the fire. 

"What may I do for you?" she says before she sees Alexander and then she says "Oh my. Pass him through right now."

"Can I come through with him?" Rosalyn asks.

"Sure you can." Says the lady. "You appear to have tried valiantly to plug his wound." Rosalyn nods and steps through as the head disappears from the fire.

"I hope he lives." Says Dumbledore.

In the Great Hall there is a lot of talk about the scene they just saw. The students are abuzz with talk about the lady and the man they just saw. The professors are just sitting there staring except for Andre, Falcore, Sirius, and Remus. (A/N: Sirius and Remus are just visiting for a while.) They are staring at each other mouths hanging open. Drake gets up from his place at the Gryffindor table and runs up to them.

"What the heck was that?" says Drake.

"I think it was a nearly dead Alexander and a broken inside Rosalyn." Says Falcore.

"I wonder if what she said is true though. I wonder if Alexander really did try to kill himself." Says Andre.

"Why was that blood all over Rosalyn?" says Remus.

"Maybe she did it. I mean Voldemort did take her to totally convert her back to the dark arts again." Says Sirius.

"No. The Alma Transfer would have re-strengthened her will even if it took a while. I guess he saw something that tore him up and did something that tore her up and turned her back to the Rosalyn he knew for a few years before the fateful night at the restaurant. Maybe he left his necklace with the crushed diamond ring on it." Says Falcore.

"Yes that is very possible. I didn't notice it on his neck." Says Drake.

At the Gryffindor table the conversation is taking a slightly more one sided turn. "I think that lady tried to kill him. Did you see all that blood on her?" says Seamus.

"Yeah. And didn't she look like a sort of lady You-Know-Who?" says Neville.

"Yeah. I bet you she did do it. 2 Knuts. You want to make a bet Harry?" says Dean.

"No. She didn't do it. She loves the man who was in her arms to much to have done it." Says Harry. "But I think Neville is right about the lady Voldemort appearance. I wonder what he did to her. Her nose seemed like his and her pupils seemed a little snakelike too. Oh no… I wonder if he was trying to make her his…"

"How do you know them?" asks Dean.

"Um. They helped to save Ron's family, and they have been staying with Sirius and I in Black Manor." Says Harry. "Ron, Hermione, let's go to the staff table and join Sirius and Remus."

Ron and Hermione nod and the trio gets up and goes up to the high table. They go to the group and they tell them all about the conversation.

"Hmm. I didn't notice that change. Are you sure?" says Falcore. 

"Yes I'm sure. Six people saw the same thing." Says Harry.

"Seven. I noticed it too." Says Drake.

"Oh my." Says Remus. "This isn't good. You do realize what this means don't you?" They all shake their heads no. "It means he's trying to make her his… his…"

"My queen has escaped. Bring her back, immediately. I hadn't finished her transformation. She must be changed totally before she can be fully turned back to our side." Says the cold, cruel voice of Voldemort. 

"Yes my lord. Immediately master." The 6 Death Eaters present say together. 

"Excellent." Says Voldemort. "GO NOW!!"

"Oh my… What can we do to stop it?" says Falcore after Remus explains.

"I don't know. I heard of one thing you could try once… but I'm not sure if Alexander has enough left to try it after the Alma Transfer and now this. But if she is changed with what the Alma Transfer transferred still inside her it could change him too. He would be horrible as the next Voldemort. He is way too powerful..." says Remus getting cut off. 

"STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!!" Falcore says yelling for the last part and the whole Great Hall goes quite. "See I demand a sort of respect at times."

"Yea, when you're mad you do." Says Drake.

The conversation takes a lighter turn from there. Harry is still thinking about the way she looked.

"What's wrong with my face?" says Rosalyn as she looks in a mirror in the hospital room where Alexander is laying in the Intensive Care Unit.

"Well, you look a little bit like Voldemort, dear." The mirror says.

Rosalyn's eyes widen in shock as she finally realizes it. "OH no…" she mumbles to herself. "That's what he was doing." She starts silently crying. "I don't want to be his queen."

She turns and sees Alexander laying there having struggled to stay alive and it breaks her down inside even more. She makes a silent vow to herself to strengthen her will and make his sacrifice worth it. [He won't get me.] she thinks to herself. [Alexander didn't sacrifice 4 years of his life looking for me and 2 years going through hell thinking I was dead to have me run and turn to Voldemort a month later.] 

Rosalyn looks at his open unfocused eyes and suddenly notices something… "His eyes are snakelike too." She says. "OH no. If I turn so will he. Maybe he felt that deep inside of him and that's why he tried to kill himself. On top of me leaving him again, seemingly, he felt himself turning and he didn't want to become what had taken me away. Why didn't I feel it though?" 

"Because you had to many other feelings going on to feel that one. It was dulled." Says Alexander.

Rosalyn looks down into his smiling face and hugs him. "Ow! I'm still a little sore. Be careful." Says Alexander.

Rosalyn loosens her grip and just sits there holding him gently thinking about their possible life together and about something else that could happen soon, their family.


	20. Ideas, Attacks, and New Members

Chapter 20

        "What was that you were talking about earlier Moony?" says Sirius as he and Remus reach their rooms in Hogwarts. 

"Oh… That… ummm… well… I… it's nothing that…" stammers Remus.

"OUT WITH IT MOONY!!" yells Sirius getting annoyed as he makes some stone statues float around so he doesn't accidentally make a whole wall tear out.

"Fine. I was flipping through a book on Amulets I bought when I found out the students were going to be working with them and I noticed an interesting amulet two people who have performed the Alma Transfer could share. It would come out of the mold like two pieces of a body. Anyway, what it does is it takes the transferred Alma and the transferor states simply Alma with his/her wand in the mold and the other one states Alma tu y mia. It will give the transferor a bit of the transferee's Alma and even out the Alma inside of the original transferee and the original transferor and it evens out their balance together. It also makes each unsusceptible to changes of their feelings. So long as they are both wearing their amulet. But as I said I don't think Alexander has enough strength in him at the moment. And we still need to find a way to reverse the effects of whatever it is that Voldemort did because if their souls switch and 'harmonize' while they are in that state it might be enough to turn them totally evil." Says Remus. "Are you happy now?"

Sirius stands there looking stupid as the statues he was floating fall to the ground smashing into pieces. "I never knew you were such a bookworm."

Remus makes the wooden leg of a chair hit Sirius in the butt. "Ha."

"HEY! How are we going to reverse it though?" says Sirius.

"I don't know we should ask Falcore and the others." Says Remus. "That Falcore always seems to know about things. I wonder…"

Rosalyn sat looking out of the observation window of Alexander's ICU room. She watched the magi-medi-nurses bustling to and fro about the ward. She turned back and stared at the sleeping Alexander dreamily for five minutes until she realizes he was staring back smiling. 

"Oh good afternoon, dear. How are you feeling?" says Rosalyn.

"Better. Weak still, but better. You?" says Alexander.

"Oh… Me? I…I'm fine. You're the one who 'shot' himself." She says giving him a look at the last part.

"Well, I was just wondering. You look different somehow to me. What is it? Did you change something about yourself?" he asks.

"N…no. Not m…m…me." Says Rosalyn looking around shiftily and covering her nose.

"Rosalyn Elise Furr, don't hide it from me I could feel the changes in myself too remember. I know my eyes are somewhat snakelike and I know yours are too." Says Alexander looking mad, worried, and afraid all at once. "Don't shut yourself away from me again Rosalyn. I couldn't stand it if you did. We are soul mates. If you shut yourself out I'll still know what happens. I might try this again maybe more successfully with the killing curse."

Alexander looks straight into Rosalyn's eyes and he has a forlorn, distant look. Rosalyn bites her lower lip and stares back fear and sadness in her eyes. "No. Don't do that ever again. We will work through it… please… never do that again. I wouldn't be able to handle it and I'd probably do the same." She says deadly quiet with a sort of rugged determination in her eyes. 

She  blinks and begins to cry silently. Alexander sits up and she goes over to cry on his shoulder. "Shh. It's all right. Don't cry honey we'll find a way to beat this." He says softly while gently stroking her hair.

"Ha, ha, ha. How sweet." Says a drawling voice from the doorway followed by laughs. "You remember what Voldemort told us to do, so come on, let's do it."

"Draco?" Gasps Rosalyn. "Oh no… NO I WON'T GO!!"

The 6 Death Eaters were grabbing Rosalyn wherever they could get a fistful of robe and are trying to drag her out so they can Apparate away with her. 

"LET, HER, GO, NOW!!!!" Alexander yells evenly, annunciating each syllable rising to his feet and drawing his wand pointing it level with Draco's heart. He pulls Draco over in a chin lock keeping the wand at Draco's heart. "If you like him alive let her go."

"And what if we don't?" says a big, bulky one.

"KINZOKAMRA!" he yells and Draco starts shaking and convulsing with pain.

Draco's eyes roll around in his head and he falls slack in Alexander's firm grasp. "More of the same to all of you." he says with a deadly tone waving his wand out at them all. "One more step to the door and you all will, feel, my, pain."

Alexander throws Draco's unconscious form down at his feet making him appear to be kissing them and he kicks him. He takes a step towards them and snatches Rosalyn out of their grasp. He places her behind him, puts up a shield with his wand, and steps forward again two feet from the attackers. His eyes blaze red-brown as he prepares to fight if he must. 

Something 'possesses' him at the moment he lets his temper flare though and his eyes turn totally like Voldemort's and the Death Eaters cower as he sends the curse from earlier at the bulky one who spoke. He turns on the others saying 'Avada Ked…' as the group got the unconscious two and Disapparate away with them. He turns back to normal and then breaks down collapsing on the bed. 

He cries silently as he mumbles out loud to himself. "I can't believe it I almost killed someone in cold blood… sure it's a Death Eater but still, I've never done anything like that before."

"Rosalyn," he says looking up at her scared and determined "We've got to find a way to counter this change if we don't I could… I…I could…d…d become th…the next V…V…Voldemort. And you as… as… m…my Queen." Alexander finishes looking like an innocent child just released out into the world after having lived perfectly for years. The fear in his eyes and ruggedness in his voice also prove this. "I, will, not, lose, you, again." 

Alexander grabs her around the shoulders and envelops her in a hug. They stay like that for a while until Alexander lays down asleep after putting a sleeping Rosalyn into her cot and a ward against people with the dark mark from getting through if they are still loyal to it's creator and/or cause.

A door creaked open unceremoniously breaking Falcore and Andre's quiet relaxation. Falcore sighed quietly and turned to the door. Andre did the same as he covered himself with his sheet, incase it was a woman, as he was only half dressed. He noticed the two figures were not women so he laid back onto his bed, relaxing.

"Hello Falcore. My friend Remus here has had a revelation about what we could do to help Rosalyn and Alexander, but we have to…" says Sirius.

"Purge their souls of the evil Voldemort put in them." Falcore says finishing with Sirius. "We know. We know. We just aren't sure of how. We think it might be purged through the amulet one they are strong enough to create it by saying Alma Purgo Scelus Sceleris at the exact same time right as the mold is filling. If they get it right as soon as they put on the amulet their eyes will roll and a bright gold-white light will enter there bodies joining the Almas and purging the evil from them otherwise their eyes will just roll and come back red and snakelike."

Falcore bites his bottom lip gently as he finishes the line. "We have of course tried to find other ways none will work out. None. I am going to St. Mungo's tomorrow as is Andre since we have no classes then. Would you care to come and bring that amulet mold you've been storing away since Diagon Alley, Remus. Don't wonder how I know. Haven't you figured out whose heir I am by now?"

Remus examines him looking over his time, experience, and 'weather' worn features. It suddenly hits him when he looks at his face and at the staff... "Merlin's beard… you're Merlin's heir. There is the staff. So that's why you always know everything. You remind me a… little… bit… of… DUMBLEDORE! Is he an Heir of Merlin too?"

"Took you long enough. Hermione has known for two weeks, but she is quite a bookworm. Yes, Dumbledore is an heir as well. Don't tell him you know though he'd kill me. So are you coming and bringing the mold?" answers Falcore.

"Sure we'll come. Goodnight." Remus says as he and Sirius turn and leave.

Drake is sitting up at the window in the Gryffindor 5th year boys dorm. He is licking his bottom lip deep in though as the others sleep. He can't help but notice the clouds that have started to circle around Hogsmeade and Howarts. He knows something is out of place.

He gets up from the window and shakes Harry awake keeping one hand over his mouth. Harry tries to scream but cant and notices its only Drake.

"Meet me in the common room go on." Drake whispers.

Harry gets and leaves quietly. "Get Hermione." Drake whispers to him as Harry pulls a silvery cloak from his trunk and leaves.

"Hey Ronnie." Drake whispers right at his ear with his hand on Ron's mouth and Ron shoots up awake. HE looks at Drake and gets mad but Drake just drags him out and to the common room.

Harry and Hermione are sitting by the fire as Drake comes up with Ron. "Harry, Ron, Hermione. I hear that you are quite the trio against Voldemort and the like." Says Drake putting Ron beside them. "Is it true?"

"Is it true? Hmmm. I only face him and win almost every year for four years now. Or I at least escape with my life if I don't win." Says Harry adding the last part as he remembers the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Good. Then you will be well able to ---- take part in this ---- order." Says Drake choosing his words carefully. "You Harry Potter, son of James Potter, have been chose, as the Heir of Gryffindor, to join The Order Of The P & F." 

"P & F? What?" says Harry.

"You find out only if you join." Says Drake.

"Hmmm. Ok. I'm in. Anything to stop Voldemort." Says Harry.

"OK. Me too." Says Ron.

"I'm in if they are." Says Hermione.

"Great. Lift your right sleeve." Says Drake and they do so. 

A bright light hits each of their forearms. It lingers for a moment and then it disappears. When it leaves a mark is left. It is a Phoenix and a Falcon meeting in flight. Their tail feathers meet F on the falcon's and P on the phoenix's.  Above it in Phoenix Tear like letters are the words 'The Order' below the tail feathers near the wrist are the words 'Sworn against evil in the fight of dark and light'. They almost circle up to the words 'The Order'. 

"There. You are officially members of The Order." Says Drake.

They suddenly realize he looks and sounds more older than before. "You.. you… you're older." Stammers Hermione.

"Damn! It wore off already." Drake says as he pulls a vial from a hip flask and gulps some of it down. He instantly turns back to fifteen. "Tell no one you know I'm not 15. It will have consequences."

Drake turns and walks up to the dorms and Harry and Ron follow him. Hermione heads up to her dorms and falls asleep.

"Remember tell no one." Drake whispers sort of loudly as he falls into a deep dreamless slumber.


	21. A Secret, A battle, and An Attempt At D...

(A/n: I am skipping ahead a bit due to lack of ideas. HUGE THANKS to anyone who has reviewed my story if it wasn't for you I'd have stopped long ago. On to the story.)

Chapter 21

       BOOM! 

BOOM!

BOOM!

Three loud booms shook the walls of the Great Hall alerting everyone to the fact that something big was going down. It was now October and the first month of classes was very eventful and for once, Potions was one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's favorite classes. Alexander was interesting. He showed them how to collect ingredients and how to stir some concoctions just right. He was a great potions professor.

Falcore was teaching them some of the basic advanced defense techniques. Andre it turned out had taken over for Hagrid while Hagrid was off doing something for Dumbledore. The secret of Drake was kept. Rosalyn seemed to be getting tired more often lately; they hadn't tried the amulet yet because of this. They had though found a way to freeze any changes and keep the evil in them locked away till they could try.

One more boom rocked the hall. "Aurors and Death Eaters… Fighting in Hogsmeade… NEED BACK UP!" screamed Ludo Bagman as he burst through the door looking more fit than he had in a while. He could even fit into his old Wimbourne Wasps robe which he was wearing. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt something pulse on their forearm and they quickly got up and headed towards the exit. Drake, Alexander, Falcore, and Andre followed their chair legs scraping against the floor simultaneously. 

"Go on we'll be out in a moment." Says Dumbledore rising from the table and following the other seven who got up. 

Ludo leaves and the eight meet up in the Entrance Hall. All of sudden 'P & F' is muttered and five others show up as the golden robes appear on them. 'The Order; against the dark in the fight of life' appears on the back looking like phoenix tears. A phoenix cry goes up as the 13 go out to aid the Aurors. Two Aurors fall as they come out. The repeated phoenix cry has frozen some Death Eaters in their tracks allowing them to be stunned and bound. Falcore has made an earth shield around the remaining Aurors and made it keep the stunned Death Eaters in place. The remaining Death Eaters flee and Apparate away. 

One blaze of green light flies towards The Order though and it hits the person on the front to the right. A scream is heard and the rush of death as the one hit falls the hood falls back. It reveals…

"Fleur… No!" says a broad shoulder duck footed man stepping up.

"Krum? Fleur? Oh my." Says Hermione.

Ron appears to be in shock and Harry stands there his jaw dropped but he is staring past Krum and Fleur to the carnage in Hogsmeade he sees Honeydukes is blasted apart and so is about half of the town. He then notices Ludo Bagman lying on the ground, dead. He scans over the other dead faces, 10 total, but doesn't recognize them. He notices Mad-Eye Moody's wooden leg scorching. 

The earth shield comes down around the Aurors and the captured Death Eaters. Those who are unconscious are floated up to the castle as are the Death Eaters. As they go through the Great Hall their hoods raised except for Fleur and Krum. Krum has his head bowed low though and Fleur's head is on his shoulder. 

[They must have gotten together after last year.] thinks Harry watching it. [I guess he and Hermione decided there was too much of an age difference.]

They march solemnly Harry, Ron, Hermione, appear much taller than they are to fool people. Drake's aging potion has worn of until his cloak leaves him to fool people. The crowd looks odd. People in golden cloaks floating Aurors and people in black cloaks. The crowd moves out of the great hall and up to the hospital wing. They find Rosalyn there and they drop off the Aurors and Alexander scoops up Rosalyn as they leave. They go to Dumbledore's office and set Rosalyn on a couch there.

"So what do you think?" Alexander says.

"They're starting to move." Says Dumbledore. "This is bad."

"We lost ten Aurors and one of our own, not to mention Ludo Bagman." Harry pipes up.

The others look at Harry shocked. "I didn't know we had lost that many." Says Alexander.

"Ugh. Huh? Where am I?" says Rosalyn finally waking up. 

"You're in my office." Says Dumbledore.

"Oh.. 'Kay." Says Rosalyn laying back and sleeping again.

"She seems real tired all the time lately." Alexander says absentmindedly.

"I know." Says Falcore. "I can't even perceive what this one is."

"Could it have to with Voldemort? I mean… maybe he is trying to keep her weak so she can never create the amulet and cure herself." Alexander says.

"That is a very likely possibility." Says Dumbledore. "But you don't feel the weakness and you would."

"That's true." Says Alexander not realizing the trio and Drake have left. Krum left them at the hospital wing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Drake to the Great Hall distraught over what they just saw. They take their seats at the table again and eat silently. There is an unceasing murmur of excitement and worry for the rest of the meal. Questions are asked of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Drake. They ignore them all and eat on rising promptly after they've had enough. 

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW GO LOOK OUT OF THE CASTLE TOWARDS HOGSMEADE!" Drake yells letting his temper flare and he screams before turning and rushing from the hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow him. They enter the tower and go to their dorms laying in their four-poster beds until sleep takes over.

Rosalyn awoke in Alexander's room. She was confused at first but got over it and quickly went about her normal morning routine. When she got into the bathroom and looked in the mirror she screamed a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream.

"Is that anyway to greet your King Rosalyn?" a cold voice says from the mirror. "I haven't forgotten about you if that's what you think. I just can't find anyway to have my… fun with you yet, my Queen. Soon we will be together again and I will have a prince in Alexander as well as a queen in you." He says the words 'my Queen' in such a way it sends a shiver down her spine. His face disappears and Rosalyn faints to the floor of the bathroom where she is found five minutes later by Alexander and taken to the hospital wing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to DADA with Drake when Alexander rushed past with Rosalyn in his arms. 

"My, my. That muggle-lover's git of a lover sure is sick a lot." Says a cold drawling voice from behind the four.

Malfoy finds himself as the target for four wands suddenly and he gets, if possible, even paler then normal. 

"Take that back you half-blood worshipping piss of a person. You Death Eater scum. One more remark and you will find your five foot nothing self in 5 and a half feet of ice." Says Drake. 

"Oh yeah. You and your Muggle-loving, mudblood friends going to do something? I worship no half-blooded loser. I am beyond that." Says Malfoy and a smile plays on Drake and Harry's lips.

"Oh, don't you know?" says Harry.

"Know what?" says Malfoy indignantly.

"I guess he doesn't." Drake says playing along.

"KNOW WHAT?" Malfoy demands.

"Voldemort also known as Tom (mumbles last name) is a half-blood." Says Harry enjoying the deflated look Malfoy's face now has which is sweetened by the fact that Drake freezes him like that. They walk on to DADA laughing ("Even if we are late that was worth it" says Ron). 

Falcore takes ten points from Gryffindor when they walk in late. "As I was saying, we are going to begin…"

Falcore is cut off as a fuming Alexander walks in. "Falcore, four Gryffindors have messed with one of my Slytherins leaving him frozen. Have them come out here."

"What?" Harry mouths at Drake who just sort of smiles and shrugs as they go out there.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to tell me that you messed with him." Says Alexander who looks like Snape suddenly with Malfoy behind him looking smug. "Well I say…" He turns back to looking like Alexander right in front of Malfoy who was smirking and suddenly Malfoy's jaw drops and fear is in his eyes. "Good job. Do it again if he gives you trouble. Remember me boy?" 

They laugh at the second joke/prank on Malfoy as he suddenly starts to shake remembering the curse. "KINZO…" Alexander whispers at him and he flees leaving a little 'trail' behind him and Crabbe and Goyle go after him. Alexander joins in the laughing then not realizing the class is sitting just inside the doors staring and confused. Falcore is chuckling quietly at his desk. 

The door opens and they walk in to the stares of the class Alexander having left to go to the potions dungeon. "AS I WAS SAYING…" Falcore says. Drake knocks on his desk like the door.

Falcore glares at him and continues. "Today we will begin working on Amulets and their uses…" The bell cuts him off. "It figures. HOMEWORK CLASS READ UP ON THE IMPORTANCE OF AMULETS!"

Later that day was lunch during which Drake, Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat together. When they were nearly done with their meal, during which they had been talking about Draco's 'accident', none other than the ferret boy himself interrupted them. 

"Hey! This is the Gryffindor table. No ferrets allowed." Says Drake.

"Oh shut up you American prat." Says Draco.

Drake leans in real close to Draco and says, "I've killed before do you want to be next?"

Draco's eyes widen and he gets as pale as a ghost. "I'm not here to mess with you. Hey, Scarhead. Have you always been such a relative repellent? I mean, first your parents and then your…"

A solid scraping then a thwacking noise interrupts Malfoy as Drake and Harry both stand and punch him dislocating his jaw and breaking his nose. "Never talk like that about my parents in front of me you pant pissing little ferret boy." Says Harry who delivered the shot to the jaw.

By that time the teachers who saw it run down. This group includes Falcore, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. 

"What on earth has happened here?" McGonagall asks after seeing the bloody nose of Draco and hearing his yelps of pain.

"That… Malfoy was talking about Harry's parents." Says Hermione.

"Hmm. He was?" says Falcore looking angry. "Go off to the hospital wing boy and 50 points from Slytherin."

"You two will get a detention and 100 points from Gryffindor, and 50 more for your mouth Potter." Says McGonagal. 

Harry and Drake walk off with Ron and Hermione still angry but also ashamed.

"Um… Drake. Was what you said to Malfoy true?" says Hermione.

Drake's eyes suddenly got wide and he paled. "You heard that?"

"Yes. I wasn't supposed to?" she says.

"Well, not really, but since you did… I guess I can tell you three the truth since you already know one other secret of mine and haven't spilled that one yet." Drake says. "Not here though. Let's go to somewhere I found."

The group followed Drake up to the Trophy Room and while Drake was trying to remember how to get back into the room Harry turned to Hermione. "What did you over hear? I was to busy hating Malfoy to eavesdrop."

"Yeah Herm, I didn't catch it either." Says Ron.

"Well, he said he'd killed before…" says Hermione trailing off as Drake turns and ushers them into the secret room. 

"Ok. This place is soundproof. No sounds can be heard from outside in here and no sounds from in here can be heard from inside out there. Also, no one can get in as long as someone is in here. So… You want to know if the killing is true. Well, *gulp* yes it is… I'm not proud of what I did. I don't claim innocence even though I was under Imperius. I don't claim innocence because I could have fought the Imperius but didn't. I suppose I wanted an excuse; a reason to plead innocence. I let my guard down once and found myself at the house of the American Minister Of Magic. He..." Drake's voice starts to break and he gulps again. 

"He was home. So were his wife and three kids." Drake starts to shiver uncontrollably and Hermione reaches out to comfort him but he waves her off. "I must finish this I can't break down until I'm done. Since I figured I was there to kill them I drew my wand and heard the little voice. 'Kill the minister.' 'Kill him now.' I leveled my wand with his chest and shouted the curse fully aware of what I was doing, able to stop it as well, but all of a sudden his eldest boy who was just out of school leapt in front of him and took the curse. I walked up to the minister realizing what would happen if I cursed him then because of your deed Harry. I pulled a dagger I always had on me and slit his throat and stabbed him in the chest. His wife, a medi-witch, tried to heal him but I killed her too. His littlest boy, aged 12, came up and pounded on me but I pulled…  I pulled... th-th-the knife across his throat and he collapsed. Apparently I lapsed again after that and whoever was cursing me must have been watching. 'No witnesses' it said. So I turned on his 5-year-old daughter and struck her down with the killing curse. I fled out of there but watched the house and realized the whole family wasn't dead. He had a daughter, eldest child of them all. She was 24 and she came for a visit to find her mother bleeding and dead her youngest brother with his throat slit, dead and in a pool of his own blood…" Drake who was sitting on the floor started rocking back and forth. "Her oldest brother dead clean, her dad lying in a pool of his own blood. And her young sister lying dead like her brother. She let out a moan so piteous and grief filled I went up to her gave her my wand, and, knowing she would be the next Minister of Magic, I turned myself in crying like I was two. She did something after noticing my remorse, she was a sweet lady, and discovered that Imperius had been on me. She said I could go free because of that but I said 'No I killed a family I deserve whatever I get.' She took me in to have me tried and they were lenient and gave me five years. I was 20 then. You all would have been 10-11. I still can't believe she was so nice. I killed her whole family and she got me off with 5 years that turned into 3 and two probation. Alexander took complete charge of me. I guess he wanted anything to take his mind off of Rosalyn then. He straightened me up and helped me find and hone my ice skill."

Drake broke down then and sobbed a piteous remorseful sob. A sob full of emotions as mixed as they were. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and he hugged her and just cried on her shoulder. Hermione patted his head in a caring careful way. Drake let it all out and they were there for around half an hour. They were glad they didn't have afternoon classes that day.  "I didn't deserve that lady's kindness. I should've been executed or given the kiss. I didn't… don't… never will deserve the kindness she showed. If she would have known I could fight Imperius…"

Drake chokes off again and tells them to leave him be. They pick him up and drag him out. "No we will not leave you in a room we can't get into with you thinking like you are." Says Harry.

They drag him up to the dorms and set him down in his bed. Seamus and Dean saw them and when they came back down asked what was the matter.

"It's personal." Ron says shortly.

"Ok. Don't get so mad." Seamus says.

A wind had started to whirl around Ron flapping his hair all around and making his robes fly (not off of him) as the wind hits the loose folds. Ron suddenly looks shocked as do Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and everyone in the common room. "I thought you were able to control that now." Harry whispered fiercely into Ron's ear. 

"So did I."

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"Me neither."

"I don't like this conversation."

"Same here."

"So hush they are all staring."

Ron looks up to see all eyes on him and he drags Harry and Hermione out of the common room after telling Dean and Seamus to watch Drake. He leads them out to Falcore's office. They bust in on Falcore, Andre, Alexander, Sirius, and Remus meeting. "Sorry chaps but we have a problem. I accidentally flared my powers, and Drake is seeming a bit er… unstable."

Alexander's eyes go wide. "He told you?"

"Yes he did." Says Harry.

"Dang." Says Andre.

"Not good." Says Falcore.

"What isn't good?" Sirius and Remus say at the same time.

"Nothing." Everyone else says.

"Sorry." The two say.

"Why did he tell you?" says Alexander.

"Hermione (everyone looks at her) overheard a comment he made to Malfoy. She asked if it was true and he told us." Says Ron.

"Not a good thing." Alexander says.

"Has anyone messed with him yet?" says Falcore.

"Uhh… well… I told Dean and Seamus to watch him. I don't think they would have messed with him though." Says Ron.

"GO! Go check." Says Alexander.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione go out and run back to the common room. When they get there they shout the password ("Ferret") and go in and up to the dorm rooms where they find…

"Oh my…" says Hermione.

"Whoa…" says Harry.

"HOLY…" says Ron.

They walk in to see Drake, hanging from his head in ice, out of the window like he is trying to suffocate himself and Seamus and Dean frozen in their beds. Hermione conjures a fire to melt the ice while Harry and Ron hold on to Drake's arms. They heave the free Drake up and bind him to his bed making his arms inaccessible to him by having them behind him and then saying the full body bind curse. Drake glared up at them evilly. Hermione thaws out Seamus and Dean and they run to the window.

"Drake." Says Seamus. "Oh no."

Seamus and Dean look over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Oh there he is." Says Seamus.

"Yea." Says Harry. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!"

"Well, we came up here to do what you said and we found him about to hop out of the window. We yelled know and jumped at him but he did something and we were in the full body bind in each of our beds. Then he waved his arms at us and we were frozen and watched in horror as he hopped out of the window and then we saw ice reach up and hit the windowsill sticking fast. We figured he was suffocating himself or going to let it melt and him fall. We tried to get out of the ice but since we were in the full body bind that didn't help matters." Dean explains.

"Yeah. We know he isn't what he seems." Says Seamus and Drake's eyes go wide and he looks mad.

Suddenly Drake sits straight up having somehow broken the full body bind and the ropes. "What do you know?"

"We know that you have killed before and that you aren't 15." Says Dean.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione please vacate this room." Says Drake.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave and Dean and Seamus try to leave too but Drake stops them. "You aren't going anywhere. I have to make sure you can't tell. Obliviate Electus Memoria." A bright flash erupts from the wand and Drake walks out leaving Dean and Seamus confused. "Now they can't tell. Goodbye, though, I am not letting one failed attempt stop me." Drake turns toward the portrait hole and zooms towards it. 

He is out in 3 seconds and suddenly the trio zooms out as fast as he and tries to figure where he would have gone. Suddenly Harry has it…

"Astronomy tower…" he says running to the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms and pulling his Firebolt out. He hops on and zips off leaving Ron and Hermione staring. Harry looks up frantically speeding towards the tallest tower. The Astronomy tower. [I hope I'm not too late.] Harry thinks.  

"Geronimo!!" a voice, Drake's, yells. 

[Shoot.] Harry thinks zipping toward the tower diving lower. He gets there and Drake has fallen 2/3 of the way down. 

"NO!" Harry yells trying to catch him with his broom and only succeeds in slowing him a little with the brush end. Harry sharply turns and dives for Drake trying to catch him and only getting a ripped shred of his robe but slowing him more before…

Thunk! Drake hits his forehead falls on his arms with a bad sounding snap and his knees slam hard into the ground. Drake moans in pain rather loudly, and then he yells. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?!?! I don't deserve to live!"

"You are my friend Drake like it or not. I don't just let my friends kill themselves. I'd rather get myself killed then see them die since I'm likely to die because of You-Know-Who aka VOLDEMORT THE SCUMBAG!" Harry says not missing a beat. Harry looks up from Drakes now stunned form as Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagal, Hermione, and Ron come running up. 

"Drake!" Hermione yells seeing him slumped like that from a stupefy Harry said right after he finished his 'speech'. 

"Is he alive?" Ron asks as Madam Pomfrey checks Drake over. 

"Yes, but, I'm afraid he is in bad shape." She says. "He has a concussion, that's the worst, there isn't to good of a magical cure for one as bad as his. The other injuries, …" Madam Pomfrey conjures up a stretcher as she talks " broken arms and banged up knees, are easily curable."

Madam Pomfrey floats Drake onto the stretcher and swiftly takes him away as Dumbledore and McGonagal question Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"What happened here?" asks Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione tell him as much as they know up to getting him in his office and then Harry tells the part of the story where he left them. 

"Oh! Here Professor." Harry says handing the shred of Drake's cloak to Dumbledore.

The group sets off until they get to the steps up to Hogwarts and a voice is heard at the steps up to the Hogwarts entrance hall. "Guar lo sbattimento." 

Drake appears to be coming to on the stretcher after Madam Pomfrey said that. He seems confused and out of it still. 

"I have to try the potion then. Tell Snape please Dumbledore, sir." Says Madam Pomfrey says not thinking. "Oops. I keep forgetting… I mean Alexander; he is a medi-wizard after all. Could you ask him also then, sir, if he could check out this boy?"

"Of course Poppy. You don't have to be so proper just because there are students around." Dumbledore says and Madam Pomfrey blushes.

Dumbledore asks the trio to go with him to Alexander's quarters. They get there and find him fretting over something. "She's glowing and happy, won't tell me why. Sick in the mornings tired all the time… Oh my… It couldn't be. Nah. But then what… AH company."

"Glad to see you too Alexander." Dumbledore says chuckling. 

"Sorry Albus. I'm a bit preoccupied with Rosalyn's current condition can't figure it out. She said I'd know in a couple of months. Enough about me; hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Alexander says and then his eyes go wide. "Where's Drake?"

"That is why we are here. He took a nasty spill out of the Astronomy Tower. He is alive, calm down. Harry saved him with some commendable broom work so even though I have to take 10 points for being out of bounds, I will give him 60 points back for saving another student's life. IT would be 100 but you were out of bounds and you only saved him from himself not a Death Eater or creature."

"What do you mean Albus?" says Alexander.

"Surely YOU know his past." Says Dumbledore.

"Of course I do."

"Well he must have relived it because this was a suicide attempt"

"Oh my."

"Oh my indeed. Poppy was wondering if you would look him over since you are a fully trained, highly credentialed medi-wizard."

"Certainly I will."

They all walk up to the Hospital Wing and Alexander has a potion with him and pulls out a vial that is empty and one pearly white tear rolls down his cheek into the vial as he sees Drake shaking from a horrible dream. Alexander pours the tear into the potion, which turns golden. "Conmoción cerebral de la curación" he says before forcing the potion into Drake.

"Someone needs to stay here all night, apart from Poppy, and watch Drake incase of a bad side effect of memory loss tellable by incoherent muttering with the words no more memory tellable. If that happens point your wand at his temple and say Arreglo."Alexander says. "Who will it be?"

"Me." Says Harry.

"Are you sure?" Alexander says. "It will be hard staying up for 24 hours."

"Then how about some Professor who has no classes watch him during the day tomorrow and I watch him from now through the night?" says Harry.

"Great idea. I do believe there is no Arithmancy tomorrow I shall ask Professor Vector to watch Drake tomorrow." Says Dumbledore. "Ron and Hermione may stay with you until visiting hours are over at 8:30 tonight. That is exactly 3 and ½ hours from now."

Dumbledore and the others, except for the trio and Madam Pomfrey, leave. Time passes and the trio talks about the news in the wizarding world (not much) and the attack on Hogsmeade. An hour after Dumbledore and the others left Ron and Hermione excuse them selves for dinner promising to hurry back and bring Harry something and incase he wakes up some extra for Drake.

Fifteen minutes after they leave Harry hears something from Drake's bed and sees him sitting up. "Where am I? Did I go to Hell?" says Drake looking around and Harry almost laughs but coughs. "Oh now I remember… you."

Harry looks at him bewildered. "What?"

"Yo… I al… Why?" says Drake. "I was a jerk to you when I ran out."

"So?" says Harry

"So… why'd you save me?" Drake says.

"Why wouldn't I have? I would do it for anyone except a Death Eater and Malfoy." Says Harry.

"I…. I… well… yo… thank you." Says Drake lying back as Hermione and Ron come in with plates. 

"Dumbledore told us to give these. They work like the plates from the Triwiz… uh… the Yule Ball." Says Ron. 

"Ron, you can say Triwizard Tournament just never mention the third task." Says Harry.

Drake gasps and says. "You're the one Alexander mentioned. You saw _him_ come back."

"Yes but never mention it ever again." Says Harry.

Suddenly Drake starts mumbling and the 3 words Alexander said to watch for are heard.

"Arreglo!" Harry says holding his wand up to Drakes temple as silvery strands like in Dumbledore's pensieve start to leak out. Drake lays back and goes to sleep. It is soon 8:30 and Ron and Hermione leave promising to bring him his stuff in the morning. 


	22. Ipnozi and a battle of heart

Chapter 22

        Drake awoke the next morning to Harry lying over the side of the chair in a very uncomfortable looking position. Drake almost laughed at it. Harry was leaning over the chair rail seemingly on his kidney. [I can't believe what I almost did. If Harry hadn't've come along… Don't think about it Drake.] Drake thinks to himself. 

Harry wakes suddenly still in the painful pose. [Uh oh. Did I fall asleep? Did Drake loose his memories?] "What the…" Harry says still leaning and seeing the world sideways.

Drake can't help it now and laughs giving away that he is awake. "You might want to try sitting up straight."

Harry laughs too. "Yeah, that might work."

The two laugh for a couple of minutes as Harry sits up. 

"Oh. That's gonna hurt for a day or two." Says Harry feeling his side.

"Serves you right falling asleep like that." Says Ron giving away that he and Hermione have been in the doorway for a few minutes.

Ron and Hermione walk in carrying Harry's stuff and grabbing him. "C'mon it's time for Transfiguration. McGonagall will kill us if we're late. You have to stay here though Drake. We'll bring you lunch."

In other parts of the castle trouble was brewing…

[Got to wait until that prat Phoenix is gone. Won't be too long he has class.] Thinks the watcher waiting. [Glad I got a lot of that dopes hair.] The figure waits until Alexander leaves and takes another swig from his hip flask. 

"Hello Rosalyn. How are you this morning?" Says the figure.

"Hello Falcore. I thought you had classes this morning." Says Rosalyn.

"No. This morning is free for me." Says 'Falcore'. "I've been meaning to talk with you. Let's go back into your room and relax."

"Sure. Follow me." Says Rosalyn thinking something is strange. [Didn't Falcore just come by to say he had extra work?]

[Going well so far. I hope she doesn't get suspicious before I can finish my job. Imperius won't work anymore because her fiancé will know.] Thinks the figure. "Sit down and relax"

"Ok." She says sitting down and relaxing. 

[She is way too trusting for having been through what she has been through. I almost feel bad about doing this. The key word being _almost_.] He thinks waiting for the perfect moment. "Ipnosi." 

[Drat it. Ale…] Rosalyn thinks just seconds before the phantom pendulum starts swinging in her mind's eye ruining all other thought. [I serve Voldemort. I am his queen. I am loyal only to Voldemort. Nothing else matters. I must finish my transformation.] "Take me to our Master, Sergio." 

[Perfect now to set it for a moderate time.] He thinks. "Regoli moderata."

Alexander stops in the middle of teaching his 2nd years how to properly remove the spleen from a frog and his eyes go wide.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" asks a tiny boy in the first row, Creevey. 

"Can you watch the class Dennis I need to go into my office for a moment?" he says.

"Of course Professor" he says standing up infront of the class.

Alexander walks into his ofice through a passage right beside the door of his room. He tosses something into his fire. "Dumbledore. Code Green." 

Dumbledore pops his head in through the fire. "Green Alexander?"

"Yes, green. Seal the entrances now." He says.

"Ok. I dont know every secret passage though. Who would... Ah... Fred and George. They are in Falcore's class you know how to get there fast, threaten them with expulsion and Azkaban for refusal. I will have an owl alert Andre on the grounds." Says Dumbledore and Alexander hurries off.

Falcore is pouring over some notes as his seventh years take a quiz when a knock shakes him from his reverie. "Come... (Alexander barges in) ... in." 

"Falcore, code green. I need Mssrs. Gred and Forge Weasley. AT ONCE!" says Alexander in a whisper to him.

"Fred, George, go with Prof. Phoenix now." Says Falcore.

Alexander walks past the desk they are sitting at with their other friend Lee. They don't seem like they are gonna get up fast enough so he heaves them up by the shoulder and runs them out. "I need to know where every secret passage out of this castle is. Comply fully or get expulsion and Azkaban. If the fellow escapes anyway you will tested with a strong Veritaserum from my stores. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Follow. Also alert Honeydukes to watch their cellar very close." Says Fred.

Alexander croons phoenix song and his phoenix appears. Alexander makes a letter fast and sends it to Honeydukes also describing Rosalyn. 

Fred and George explain the whomping willow is gaurding one as they lead him to the statue of of the one-eyed witch. "Trabese firmemente." Says Alexander tapping it.

"The only other one we know of that Filch doesn't is caved in." Says George. 

"Take me to every one you know of even that one." He says.

They take him to all the others with him repeating his spell. "Good job off to your class now."

Fred and George hurry off as Alexander runs to his office and uses the fire to call Dumbledore again. Dumbledore appears and Alexander gives him a status report.

"Great Alexander. I have had house elves seal the front doors, the gates, block the edge of the forest, and stand gaurd at  the entrance to Hogsmeade. No one gets in or out of Hogsmeade today unless they can proove who they are, for I have extended the anti-apparation wards to the farthest edge of the village and am having it periodically checked by a team of aurors luckily in town for a conference. No one should get out. Did you block the Whomping Willow?" says Dumbledore.

"Thats great. No I didn't who can get past it?" Alexander asks. 

"The werewolf it was made for, 3 of his friends, 3 students here, Madame Pompfrey, and myself. Prehaps others have figured it out as one of the 3 friends of the werewolf is a DE." Says Dumbledore. 

"Shi..." Alexander starts running out of the door yelling for Dumbledore to meet him at the willow.

A few minutes later Alexander and Dumbledore are at the willow. "How do you get in this thing?"

"Poke the knot on the trunk there." Says Dumbledore drawing a long stick in the air which suddenly materializes and he hands to Alexander who is looking for a stick.  "Use this, I must go."

Alexander pokes the knot and hurries through the passage. He gets close to the end and stops opening his cloak and pulling a vial of liquid from it then gulping it in one and becoing silent and like his surroundings. He steps up in the area and crawls around the lower floor looking for anything to suggest someone living here or having been here then he creeps up the stairs going in and out of the rooms until...

"Something is wrong. Something is up with Alexander." Says Drake sitting up in his bed. "Poppy get Dumbledore. Now." 

Drake waits and Dumbledore appears. "Sir, something is up with Alexander. Don't ask questions living with him during _that_ time of his life sort of bonded us. I know something is wrong where is he? We gotta go."

"You can go nowhere Drake you need to recover. Falcore, Andre and I shall go." Says Dumbledore.

"DAMN MY FOOLISHNESS!" yells Drake.

Falcore is interrupted again right in the middle of his second class. "Class dismissed." Says Dumbledore as he walks in. 

No one moves. "Go on. (Still nothing.) NOW!" says Dumbledore and the class speeds out. "Falcore we have a situation. I need you and Andre to gather the other three you-know-whats that are here and take them to the Whomping Willow they can get in. Be careful and go fast."

**30 minutes earlier******

[He is here. I will just wait for the right moment.] thinks Sergio. [Here he is.] 

"Stupefy..."

Present time 

Falcore, Andre, and the trio arrive at the willow and Harry pokes the knot getting whapped once on his arm. "Go in." Harry says.

"Wait drink this." Falcore says handing vials to the trio and keeping one himself then Andre pulls his out. They all drink them(same thing as what Alexander drank) and head in.

"Be on the lookout." Says Andre.

They are soon through the passage and head upstairs seeing footprints in the dust. They follow them to the last room in the hall and walk in...

**10 minutes earlier**

Alexander awakes groggily confused at what just happened (to him at least) and wonders why he is tied to an open window. [Did what I think happened really happen? Could it really have been…?]

"Stupefy" cuts his thoughts short as he slumps half out the window.

**Present time**

"What the bloody…?" Harry trails off.

"STUPEFY!" Falcore and the masked figure yell at the same time. Falcore avoids the one coming at him but his hits and masked figure falls to the floor with a thump.

"Why is Professor Phoenix hanging out of a window by his wrists?" Harry asks.

"ALEXANDER!" yells Andre running to the window but being shoved suddenly sideways into a wall and slipping into the land of unconsciousness.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A rescue party?" says a clearly Italian voice.

"Who are you? Where is Rosalyn?" says Falcore.

"I am a humble servant of Voldemort. Rosalyn lies on the floor in front of you Falcore." Says the Italian.

Falcore lifts his hand and the figure flies into his hands. He secures her to the wall behind him and takes her wand. "What did you do to…? (His eyes unfocus a minute) … Ipnosi." Falcore suddenly waves his hand at his head and then at the trio and then at Andre real fast.

He then suddenly grabs his head very tight. He growls and pants and shakes his head (literally with his hands). He looks up holding his head in the vice grip still and his eyes are rolling around in his head. He shakes his head no. He flings his head back looking like he's going to hit Rosalyn but veers over at the right moment and smashes his head straight through the wall. He pulls his head out looking odd; his eyes rolled back, all white. He shakes his head no again and flings himself into the concrete wall Andre hit (the other was hollow wood) and he slumps down his eyes turning normal and staying open but seemingly unseeing.

"Now, I have made him break himself so he wouldn't hurt you 3. The Master wants you Potter. He thought he wanted you dead but he thinks maybe he doesn't. He will not take no for an answer. You join him of your own will, or you join him against your will. Either way, you will join him." Says the Italian.

"No way. NEVER. I am now, always have been, and forever will be a follower of the side of Light." Says Harry. "Might I know your name though?"

[I hope this stalls him.]

"I am Sergio." The Italian says.

"Hello Sergio." Says a voice from behind.

Sergio's eyes go wide as he turns. During the lapse of attention Ron surges forward and does a tackle Falcore taught them. Sergio is totally caught off guard and he slams into the ground hard. His wand goes flying towards Falcore who still has the blank stare on his face yet reaches out and snatches the wand up in one move. Falcore shakes his head hard a couple of times and finally looks like there is someone home. 

"I think I knocked him out." Says Ron about to get up.

"Don't get up." Alexander says grabbing his wand from a freshly unmade bed.

"I know he's knocked out cause he isn't moving an inch, his breathing is bad and…and… What happened to your face?" says Ron staring at Alexander.

"So you noticed?" Alexander says. "Do you like it?" 

Alexander smirks as he drags Ron up with one hand and forces him up and against a wall on the opposite of where Andre is unconscious and Falcore is standing looking still a little odd twitching his head. Alexander forces Ron to stare into his eyes with a spell.

"Your eyes! They're…they're RED!" Ron yells.

"Oh, another Einstein huh?" says Alexander but he suddenly is dropped by a groggy Andre slamming into him like a football player. 

"Don't touch Ron you… you… Alexander?" says Andre confusedly. 

Alexander shoves Andre off. "Don't act so surprised. I thought you saw me in the window."

"I did but you didn't look like…. Like you do now." Says Andre.

"Well, duh. I had my head hanging and eyes drooping. You couldn't see the changes. If you had you wouldn't have revived me." Says Alexander.

"Yes I would. You aren't all gone yet. You are good somewhere… deep… or… perhaps… in another. Should I reverse your Alma Transfer?" Andre says being very smooth and calculating almost like Falcore.

Alexander's eyes go normal then. "Thank you Andre. You are too smart… almost Falcore like." Alexander looks around. "Where is Rosalyn?"

"She tried to stun Falcore and he stunned her. She is tied to the wall." Says Ron. 

Alexander goes and frees her. "I think I figured out what her… errr… 'condition' is but she can be the one to tell you."

Alexander removes her mask and set her beside him calmly then looses it and punches through the wall in front of him four times, twice with each fist before breaking down. "Why does he want her? She isn't extraordinarily powerful. WHY?!?!"

"Because _you_ are extraordinarily powerful and he can get you through her." Says Falcore with a twinge of regret in his voice.

"So (gulp) it's because of me. She looks like a female Voldemort because of what I am. Take my advice then the rest of you. Never fall in love." Alexander says seriously.

Falcore walks swiftly up to Alexander and raps him about the head with his staff. "Get over yourself. Do you want to mope or do you want to save your fiancé. Your souls aren't far enough gone for the amulet idea to not work and I think you are both finally strong enough to try it now. So what are you going to do stay a snake face and mope and lose to Voldemort or are you going to do something about it?"

Alexander gets up and says. "Don't you ever hit me with that staff again it feels like a rock. Ok I agree with you about doing something but that staff hurts. Let's go try the amulet thing. What about her? Her eyes are red."

"Yours still have a red tint to them." Says Andre.

"Hmmm. What happened to me while I was asleep? I wonder…" says Alexander.

"Isn't it obvious?" says a new voice. "Our Master used you to try to finish my transformation and therefore change you too."

"Rosalyn," Alexander says with a sad ting in his voice. "What are you saying? Voldemort isn't our master. Falcore help me out."

"Did she take the mark?" asks Falcore.

"I was asleep for all but a minute of my time here." Says Alexander.

"Not _that _mark." Says Falcore.

"OH! Yeah, she took it." Says Alexander.

"Then touch yours when I touch mine and do a call. By the way he put Ipnosi on her." Says Falcore as they touch their marks ready to do a single person summon.

"He did? Sergio?" asks Alexander.

"Yes. Did you put the mark on her left forearm as I told you before?" says Falcore.

"Oh that little Italian… yes I did." Says Alexander.

They then finally do the summon which makes Rosalyn scream as it reveals the Dark Mark and causes a lot of pain as the two symbols seem to fight for supremacy and her allegiance. Since she would have made the Dark Mark fight harder they had to stupefy her and watch her thrash around on the floor. It got so bad Alexander clutched his arm as tough he was in pain although he might have been through his link with Rosalyn.

A few minutes passed and her trashing was at a peak and Alexander cried out clutching his left arm and cursing as he lifted his sleeve and saw what he feared. "Dam… I've been planted Falcore. ARGH!" says Alexander. "This thing feels bad enough being summoned no wonder she's screaming like that. ARRRRRRRRRGH! Summons Falcore. You have to do the  P&F call we have now. I don't think I can fight this dang call with the state I'm in."

Falcore does as told immediately and the two calls begin fighting as on Rosalyn. Alexander lets out an unearthly scream and falls to his knees. Since this was a special summons the evil in him is being tortured and at the moment there is a lot of evil in him. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!" he screams.

Falcore put a stabling spell on Alexander as Alexander fights for the P&F symbol while doing a special summons to Rosalyn which doubles the efforts of the good in her. Alexander's mouth opens in a silent scream from all the bashing of the evil in him. Alexander finally stuns himself after another 30 minutes and seeing Rosalyn is still fighting with herself.

Falcore sighs. "I wish they could have peace but other than Harry, the elementals, Alexander, in particular, are his hugest target. So Voldemort no longer wishes to kill you unless you say no, Harry?"

"You heard? I thought you were out of it." Harry says. 

"I was but I could still hear." Falcore says.

Thirty minutes later the group has bound and stunned Sergio, bound Rosalyn and Alexander, and headed out of the area back to Hogwarts. It takes them a while as Rosalyn and Alexander are still thrashing even in the bonds but they finally make it out and up to Hogwarts.

They walk into the Great Hall at the most inopportune time, the middle of lunch. "Dumbledore we will be in your office. Join us if you are finished lunch." Falcore says casually as the group heads to Dumbledore's office.

Fifteen minutes later the headmaster joins them. "Thank you Dumbledore." Says Andre.

"No problem Andre." Says Dumbledore looking at the three bound ones. "What happened?"

The group explains what happened. Dumbledore looks pained at the end. "I fear they might not come awake from this the same." Dumbledore says. "It is no coincidence that he called them when he did. He knew that the surge could perhaps win them over. I fear he might win this battle."

"Don't talk like that. You don't know them. Alexander is stronger than this." Says Andre.

"Yes, he is, I know. I just fear with the only part of his soul that is, of yet, untouched being in his fiancé he might not be able to fight hard enough. His mouth has opened huge in a silent scream five times in the past two minutes. It might take its toll mentally as well. Rosalyn is calming unbind her and revive her."

They do so and Rosalyn thrashes once more before calming down. 

She opens her eyes slightly and looks around. [Where am I?] She thinks. She opens her eyes all the way to get a better look and realizes she is in Dumbledore's office. [Why am I here?]

[Whoa what in the heck is up with those eyes?] Andre thinks.

[It's worse than I thought.] Dumbledore thinks.

[What in the world?] Falcore thinks.

[Why are they staring at me like that? What did I do? Where have I been? I feel like I got hit by a truck.] Rosalyn thinks. 

"Rosalyn?" says Dumbledore.

"Yes?" Rosalyn says.

"Do you remember what has gone on this morning?" Dumbledore asks.

"No sir I don't really. Only bits and pieces." She says. "Where's Alexander?"

"He is over there. Don't look though he is fighting an inner battle." Dumbledore says. 

[Is this what Hell is? A never ending torture?] Alexander sighs. [My heart is tired. This battle that rages in another realm; the illness it brings, a mark is placed and my soul the prize.] Alexander thinks as he watches (inside himself) the battle of the phoenix and falcon against the skull with a snake tongue. [How did it come to this? Love. Love is a crazy thing. Hate it when you lose it, can't live without it once you've had it.]

Suddenly an image of Rosalyn appears amid the battle. Both sides of Rosalyn, and then both sides of Alexander. "**_YOU MUST CHOOSE! IT IS YOUR CHOICE AS YOUR SOUL IS AMID THE TWO OF YOU! THE CATCH? YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE A CERTAIN ROSALYN AND THEN YOU MUST FOLLOW! _**" A voice booms.

Alexander walks forward into the battle to choose his true destiny…

"What's going on? Why is he like that?" Rosalyn asks frantically. 

"He is fighting for his soul." Dumbledore says. "I believe he is near decision look at the look he has on his face. A sort of peace mixed with finality and determination." [I hope he gets it the way he wants.]

As he ventured closer to the two Rosalyns, both calling out in their own way the battle between the two symbols increased and suddenly the skull grew flesh and became Voldemort as the falcon turned to Falcore, his soul brother, and the phoenix flew down to the good side of him. The body he was in currently is the in-between hell state Voldemort must have went through. 

He watched intently as Falcore ripped at Voldemort with talons he retained from his falcon form and Voldemort lashed out with the snake tongue. A battle of Good and Evil. OR as Voldemort would say power and those to weak to seek it. 

The battle raged in a blinding flash of light and in the next instant Alexander could see again and he knew  who won…

"Ah. He is finished. We will find out soon then." Dumbledore says looking at the stupefied Rosalyn who had become too hysterical.

Alexander stirred…

Alexander saw both down, but he still knew his destiny. He was destined to be (intentional blank) so he walked forward to the Rosalyns and chose.

"Ugh." Alexander groans and opens his eyes. "What the…?"

"Alexander you are awake. Would you kindly open your eyes all the way?" Dumbledore says.

[What an odd request.] "Sure." Alexander opens his eyes all the way revealing a pair of dark brown eyes and Dumbledore breaths a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore revives Rosalyn and instantly hates it. Rosalyn has half changed. 

"Um. I can explain this. You see inside of me the falcon of P&F, turned Falcore with talons, fought the Dark Mark, turned Voldemort with a snake tongue fought for my soul and hers at once since they were connected. At the end of this battle there was a blinding flash and they both were down both still alive but to even to win either way. Well the falcon/Falcore beat the Dark Mark/Voldemort in the battle for my soul and the Dark Mark/Voldemort beat falcon/Falcore in the battle for Rosalyn's. As a bit of my soul is in Rosalyn, she only half changed. If we could make the amulet soon we could save her soul and her" Alexander says.

Alexander is soon in his private quarters sitting in a secret room. The room is circular with no windows and one oriental high backed chair which Alexander is sitting in it. Most of the space in the room is occupied by a huge floor to ceiling unbreakable glass cylinder.

He sits there for hours. He even misses dinner. Alexander sighs loudly watching the two things floating in the cylinder. He stares at the big clear crystal heart which takes up most of the cylinder, half of it has turned to a transparent black the other half a glowing, transparent gold; floating in the golden side was a smaller clear crystal heart, the source of the glow, with a flame shaped emerald inside. Floating in the dark half was a clear crystal heart, source of the darkness, with a formerly pearl colored bouquet of roses, now black, shaped from pearl. 

Alexander stares hard at the darker side and the small heart. He notices that 2 of the 10 roses are still white. [What? How can this be? There must be a chance then.] 

Alexander bolts up and exits the room to his office, then from his office to his living quarters. He finds Rosa… [No.] he thinks to himself. [No, it's not right to think of that as Rosalyn though Rosalyn is in there somewhere.]  

"Hello, darling." Rosalyn sneers.

"Hello love." Alexander says seriously before kissing her. 

"Grr." Rosalyn growls.

[What does that bird brain think he's doing?] Rosalyn thinks to herself. [He knows I don't like him anymore.] 

{Why though?} Another voice from far back says quietly but with force.

[Because we are from different worlds now.]

{That didn't stop you before} Rosalyn shakes her head.

[SHUT UP YOU!]

{Fine. Think on this, though. Even when you had betrayed him before; when you were of different worlds, he kept looking for you until he thought you were dead. He didn't care what you were, he just wanted you back, and the rest could work out later.}

[Dang conscience. Pesky little bugger.]

Alexander walks to the bathroom and washes up. [I think I'm getting to her.]

Alexander exits the bathroom and out of his private quarters seeing Rosa…her on the bed with the Voldemort half down. Alexander makes a vow to himself as he goes out of the door to turn her back.

[What to do now? Ah, 30 minutes until visiting is closed at the Hospital Wing. Drake should still be there. I'll pay him a visit.]

"So nice of you to finally come by." Says Drake looking at the trio as they enter in. 

"We've been a… little… busy." Harry says sheepishly.

"Yeah." Ron and Hermione mumble. 

"I know I'm just messing with you." Drake says.

"You know?" Ron says.

"Yep. Andre was here to get his head checked. He said he got shoved into a cement wall but it felt more like the wall fell on him." Drake says.

All of them laugh at this for a minute when Alexander suddenly walks in. 

"Hey. Phoenix! What's going on?" says Drake.

"Could you three leave us for a while?" Alexander says to the trio.

"Sure." They say and leave.

Alexander then tells Drake all about that day. He then asks about Drake's day and Drake tells him. By the time they finish visiting hours are over. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Drake." Alexander says leaving and heading directly to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore is sitting at his office desk thinking on the day's events when a knock breaks through his thoughts. "Come in. Ah. Alexander. What brings you here?"

"I think there is a chance to save Rosalyn. I made a fail safe and I think I can use it to fix her, but I want your permission to continue to just try to get to her normally I think it's working. If it ends up failing I'll use the fail safe. I'll use it now if it is what you want sir but it might be too soon." Alexander says.

"I give you full authority over this matter." Says Dumbledore. "Though you didn't need to ask."

"Thank you sir." Says Alexander as he leaves.

"You'll find dinner in your office." Says Dumbledore to Alexander's retreating form.


	23. The 3 R's: Romance, Returns, and Recover...

(Disclaimer: I do not own any song in this chapter or anything you recognize from somewhere else.)

Chapter 23

        When Alexander got to his office and found his dinner he also found her eating it. [What can I do to get her without magic?] Alexander thinks. [Hmm. I got it. Do it like I did the first time around; though it might be a bit odder as I'm a teacher now instead of a student, but anything to get her back.] 

"Oh. Were you going to eat this?" Rosalyn says in her most annoying voice. 

"No. I was just going to stare at it." Alexander says playing along to give her a false sense of security. "I'll just leave you to yourself." He leaves.

{Come on. You know you don't really want to be this mean. You also know he will get you back no matter what.} Says the forceful yet soft and kind voice in Rosalyn's head.

[Oh shut up you bugger of a conscience.] Says the obnoxious side.

{Fine. Fine. You know this side is going to win though}

[Oh SHUT UP!!] 

The next morning Alexander pulled the biggest stunt ever. He came in 30 minutes late to breakfast, wearing robes that shone and looked like they were made of phoenix tears. He then snapped his fingers and the lights went out except for two spotlights. Rosalyn had decided to eat at the staff table from now on to try to annoy Alexander. One of the spotlights was on him one was on Rosalyn whose eyes were wide in recognition. With another snap of his fingers music started and with it he started singing. 
    
    'Wise men say - Only fools rush in,
    
    But I can't help falling in love with you. 
    
    Wise men say - Only fools rush in,
    
    But I can't help falling in love with you.
    
    Shall I stay - Would it be a sin,
    
    If I can't help falling in love with you.
    
    Like a river flows
    
    Surely to the sea
    
    Darling so it goes
    
    Some things are meant to be
    
    Take my hand - Take my whole life too,
    
    For I can't help falling in love with you.
    
    Like a river flows
    
    Surely to the sea
    
    Darling so it goes
    
    Some things are meant to be
    
    Take my hand - Take my whole life too,
    
    For I can't help falling in love with you.
    
    I can't help falling in love with you.
    
    I can't help falling in love with you.
    
    I can't help falling in love with you.
    
    I can't help falling in love with you.'
    
    During the singing Alexander had been slowly floating up to Rosalyn who appeared to be touched by this as though the old Rosalyn had been drawn out which was no doubt the intention. When Alexander reached her right at the end he planted her in a deep kiss which she seemed to enjoy for a minute then she snapped out of it and slapped him, but he smiled because he knew if she could be reached so easily with one old memory then he would surely get her back.
    
    Over the next three weeks of October Rosalyn started trying to act like more of a Voldemort follower by using minor hexes and curses on students. This had a desired 'annoy Alexander' effect, but it got her locked up for a couple of days at a time; during which Alexander would try to win her back. He tried flowers, a dinner, music (not sung by him), and various other methods. He also continued his meal time antics which worked the best as they hit a familiar part of her memory.
    
    The next time he tried a dinner time stunt it was just as Dumbledore said "Students may I have your attention." He had suddenly appeared in the phoenix tear robes and said a flower spell which made red roses come out and spell 'My Rose' before a pop turned it into a bouquet of roses. She took them and frist then shoved the thorns at him.
    
     He tried a few serenades, though none were as extravagant as the first. It all _seemed_ to be sinking in when she attacked a student with a severing curse and nearly cost him his arm. 
    
    [That's it!] Alexander thought. [I have to stop her now. I have to go to my last 2.]
    
    On the evening before the Halloween feast, Alexander pulled his next to last resort. As Dumbledore stood to make his speech Alexander appeared in the robes, snapped his fingers, started a tune, and started singing an old number that worked once.

'It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
Oh, when I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Oh, for loving me'
    
    He did like before and seemed to float up but unlike before he changed into a phoenix at the end and had a brilliant golden rose in his beak and he flew to the top of the ceiling and let the light glimmer off of it;  before he finally flew down and dropped it in front of the clearly touched Rosalyn. He then changed back and kissed her very passionately. She responded positively at first but then spit in his face, reared back, and shoved him off of the high table to the students area. He looked pleased yet battered. 
    
    [Time for the inevitable Alexander. You got to use that song. It will reach her long enough to…] Alexander thought as he headed to his office to sleep.
    
    The evening after Halloween Alexander put his plan in motion. He appeared in the great hall in what he called tuxedo robes and he set stuff up he waited as all the students filed in then Rosalyn came. He watched her from his position in the shadows. He had thought up a plan so ingenious it was bound to take her from the clutches of Voldemort.
    
    Rosalyn could since Alexander near but couldn't tell where. Just before the feast she knew because a tune she knew from the two weeks between Alexander saving her and her recapture.
    
    'I just want to tell you all the things you are  
    
    And all the things you mean to me  
    
    You've been with me forever  
    
    Through the changes in my life  
    
    Through all the tears and laughter'
    
    {You know you can't fight this} the soft voice says to Rosalyn who is tearing.
    
    'When I find myself believing there's no place to go  
    
    When I feel the loneliness inside my heart'
    
    [YES! It's working] Alexander thinks his eyes slightly moist as he makes his way to the huge light like an angel in the center of the hall with the other little angle lights flashing around except one which stays on Rosalyn.
    
    'You're the answer to my prayers  
    
    And you're with me everywhere  
    
    You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
    
    Give me shelter from the rain  
    
    You breathe life in me again  
    
    You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight'
    
    Rosalyn looks at him steadily tears flowing silently down her cheeks. 
    
    {There, there girl. It's going to be ok now. Just give in. Fight the other side.}
    
    'Life is just a moment  
    
    We're blowing in the wind  
    
    We're trying to find a friend  
    
    And only time can tell us  
    
    If win or if we lose  
    
    And who will stand beside us'
    
    Alexander's heart is practically flipping in his chest as he stops a step from the big spotlight angel. He prepares himself.
    
    'When there's darkness all around me  
    
    You're the light I see  
    
    When I need someone to ease my troubled mind'
    
    Rosalyn watches Alexander with a huge smile as he jumps into the center of the angel spotlight down on one knee on the word 'light'. He then reaches his hand up towards her one on his heart and sings out again…
    
    'You're the answer to my prayers  
    
    And you're with me everywhere  
    
    You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
    
    Give me shelter from the rain  
    
    You breathe life in me again  
    
    You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight'
    
    [YES! BLOODY H-E-Double L YES!!] Alexander thinks as he falls on both knees tears of joy in his eyes. [I knew this would do it.]
    
    'You're all I need tonight  
    
    All I need tonight  
    
    All I need tonight  
    
    You're my angel'
    
    Rosalyn sees Alexander stand and lift his arms like a hug at her and then she feels something pop out on the word 'angel'. She starts to float up and down to Alexander's waiting arms. He held her a little back from himself and stared into her eyes, seeing Rosalyn he finished the song.
    
    'You're the answer to my prayers  
    
    And you're with me everywhere  
    
    You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
    
    Give me shelter from the rain  
    
    You breathe life in me again  
    
    You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight'
    
    Alexander then pulls her close into a deep kiss. He then sweeps her off of her feet and leaves the great hall to the applause and cheers of most girls and all of Gryffindor. Drake stood up and whistled as loud as he could effectively stopping Alexander and Rosalyn, and then clapped as the rest of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw followed suit. Some Slytherin females stood but none of the males did. 
    
    Suddenly Falcore stood just as the applause was dying and people were ready to sit down and brought it to life again with a loud clap, clap. He was teary eyed. The whole of the staff table followed with Andre right after Falcore, Dumbledore after him, and so on. 
    
    When the applause finally died down Alexander put Rosalyn down a minute and gave a deep bow, but before he could straighten up properly he and Rosalyn were surrounded by Falcore, Andre, Drake, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 
    
    "That was brilliant." Drake and Falcore say.
    
    "Bloody brilliant." Ron and Andre say.
    
    "Way to go." Harry and Hermione say.
    
    "Thanks a lot but I have one more plan." Alexander says with a wink.
    
    He scoops up Rosalyn and heads to his private quarters. When they get there he sets her down and opens the door revealing a scene like the café. A small table is in the middle of the room with a candle in the center. He snaps and the tune from just then plays with no words sung by him this time. They enjoy a beautiful dinner with everything they love, lobster, steak, ribs, everything they could eat then just as they finish the music gets quieter and Alexander goes down on one knee producing a ring from his robes.
    
    "Rosalyn, would you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the luckiest, happiest man alive?" Alexander says.
    
    "But of course Alexander." Rosalyn says as Alexander pulls her into a kiss. 
    
    "Can we do something tomorrow?" Alexander asks.
    
    "What?" Rosalyn asks.
    
    "How about we visit Andre and Falcore?" Alexander asks. 
    
    "Sure." She says.
    
    The next morning Alexander and Rosalyn went to see Falcore and Andre. 
    
    "Did Remus leave the you-know when he and Sirius left?" Alexander asks.
    
    "Yes he did." Andre says.
    
    "Pull it out then." Alexander says.
    
    Falcore does just that.
    
    [Here it goes.] Alexander thinks. [I'd better not come out as a snake face.]
    
    The amulet mold flashes white and he says, with his wand in the mold, "Alma" as Rosalyn says, with her wand in the other side, "Alma tu y mia." 
    
    The mold flashes red as it starts to fill and they both state, hopefully at the exact same time, "Alma Purgo Scelus Sceleris."
    
    A flash of green comes from the machine signaling it is finished. Alexander and Rosalyn grab their half of the amulet as the others leave. They put it on and...
    
    "Why do we have to be out here?" Andre asks.
    
    "Alexander wished it." Falcore says. "And after all this my buddy can have whatever he wants like that from me."
    
    "Done." Comes a voice from inside.
    
    Alexander squinted his eyes as they rolled back in his head. He wanted to move his arms up to his head which is in more pain than it ever has been but he can't.
    
    His eyes finally unroll and he discovers his hands have come up to cover them. 
    
    "Done." He calls out in a slightly odd tone keeping his hands up.
    
    "Who was that?" Andre says.
    
    "Alexander." Falcore says. "He said he'd say 'Done' didn't he?"
    
    "Oh yeah… but… he sounded… well… not quite like himself." Andre says.
    
    "I know." Falcore says in a quiet anxious voice as he opens the door…
    
    [What? Anything Happen?] Rosalyn thinks.
    
    [What's up with my voice? Hmm. I have no idea. Seems deeper, yet not; spot on, but just off, maybe I should have researched this thing before I did it.] Alexander thinks waiting for a creak.
    
    Falcore and Andre enter and suddenly recoil out the door and it slams shut.
    
    "WHAT IN THE H-E-DOUBLE L…?" Andre exclaims.
    
    "I guess Alexander thought he was done and the amulet had different plans. I studied up about the amulet. (Andre rolls his eyes and mutters 'duh') It must be re-fighting the battle for them; winning both souls for one side.  They must have done it right. It won't stop until they are either both good or bad, preferably good. After all it is a purging spell. Their voices will also seem different. They will be the same yet less… um… how to put it… worn I guess. Their voices will be smoother… more velvety I suppose… no lisps or anything wrong in their voice… their grammar will remain as bad as ever it was though. I guess we will have to wait a little while longer."
    
    [Hmm. I think my voice has lost its slight gruff-ness.] *BANG* [WHA…?!?! Was that the door?] Alexander thinks.
    
    "AAAHHHH!" Alexander yells as the pain comes back to his head but just as suddenly leaves. He opens his eyes as there is a force which makes them shut again.
    
    His mouth opens of its own accord and "Done" comes out.
    
    Falcore and Andre open the door and walk in. Falcore seems to squint his eyes as though scared the truth of the matter will be they have turned snake faced.
    
    Andre walks in looking around because something seems different.
    
    [What's different about this room? Is it glowing? Cleaner maybe? Hmm…] Alexander thinks.
    
    Falcore sniffs the air. [Hmm. Smells like Spring or something.]
    
    Everyone finally locks eyes and discovers one more change caused by the amulet. 
    
    "Your eyes… they're… well…" Andre starts.
    
    [Oh no.] Alexander and Rosalyn think.
    
    "They're… like… don't think anything bad… golden maybe lighter, but gold." Falcore says sensing the dread.
    
    "HA! HA!" Alexander yells jumping up and down grabbing Rosalyn. "WHOO!"
    
    Rosalyn looks a little confused and overwhelmed, staring at Alexander as though he is crazy and a little to rough. "Stop please." She says to him and he sets her down startled. 
    
    "What's wrong Rose?" Alexander says.
    
    "Well… it's just that… I'm… well…"Rosalyn trails off and whispers something in his ear.
    
    "You are?" Alexander says. "Really?" She nods. He smiles and almost goes to twirl her again but thinks better of it.
    
    "What?" Falcore and Andre say.
    
    "You'll know soon enough." Alexander and Rosalyn say.
    
    [Hmmm. Depression is a pain… so is guilt…] Drake thinks walking to the Gryffindor Common Room rubbing his head, [Glad Poppy let me out of there tonight.]
    
    He gets to the Common Room and the conversations stop for a second as people stare at him like he's a ghost or something. [What the…?] 
    
    Everyone starts whispering to themselves and pointing at him. [What's up with them? They're acting like I'm psycho, or like I tried to kill someone else… OH NO!] His eyes sort of get wide and he walks up the stairs to his dorm and his bed and settles down. 
    
    He's leaning against the wall near the window staring out over the grounds about 30 minutes later and Harry and Ron plop down beside him.
    
    "What's wrong Drake?" Harry asks.
    
    "Didn't you see them?" Drake says. "They looked at me like I'm a ghost or something to avoid."
    
    "Oh that…" Harry says.
    
    "Well, Dean and Seamus sort of exaggerated a good deal… They think you did that just to hurt them or something… they also think you (mumbles incoherently)." Ron says.
    
    "What was that?" Drake says.
    
    "They think you tried to hurt one of us for no reason also…" Harry says.
    
    Drake puts his head in hands drawing his knees up. "Let me be alone for now."
    
    Harry and Ron hesitate.
    
    "Please!" Drake whispers with an edge to his voice.
    
    They get up and go to their beds. 
    
    Drake sits there, leans his head back against the wall, and stretches out between the window-way (Like a doorway) and ends up falling asleep.


	24. Depression, A Prank, and Scheming

(A/N: I'm going to start using the telepathic communication between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Drake. Any speaking in {here} is telepathic. This chapter is in honor of the one year anniversary of 9-11. Also for the FDNY, NYPD, all the people who gave blood all the medical workers, all of the people of New York who helped at Ground Zero or helped in whatever way. To the victims, the families, the children with one less parent or no parents. To anyone who did anything to cheer up, help out, assist, or comfort anyone affected in anyway in NY. Also to any of the same sort of people in Pennsylvania and DC. Thank you Flight 93 for showing people to stand up against anyone trying to take over a plane.)

Chapter 24

        Drake awoke sore from laying in the window. [Last time I fall asleep anywhere but in a bed.} He stretched out and somehow popped his back into shape. He noticed everyone but Neville was gone.      

"Wake up Neville. I think we're late or everyone else is early." Drake says.

"Huh? I'm awake." Neville says sleepy and slurred, and then he dresses fast and runs out after realizing he's alone with Drake.

Drake shakes his head slowly and sadly and exits to go to breakfast.

[I knew that day would come back to haunt me.] Drake thinks bitterly.

Drake is barely paying attention to the food he's eating when suddenly, *POP*, and he turns into a giant weasel.

He has an evil looking snarl on his face as he turns toward Fred and George. He turns back into a human then, and approaches them his eyes like a fire of ice. The table stops laughing when they see his eyes.

"Being a smart ass?" Drake says with malice. "Not a smart thing to do."

Drake shoves their chairs down hard and they hop up in a split second. Drake looks like a mad man and starts to play the part. "I thought that since you… fools seem to think I'm a mad man, and I'm acting that out right now, that you would be more cautious. But, NO, the twins have to pull a prank. I'd've though a Weasley would know me better but I guess the only smart Weasley here is Ron." He waves his hands and the twins' shoes are ice.

"Now." He whispers in the malicious tone. "Leave. Me. ALONE!"

Drake stalks out of the Great Hall and it appears a trail of frost follows him.

Fred and George are seething yet shocked. They turn their shoes back into shoes somehow and pick their chairs up and sit down.

"Stupid git." Fred says.

"Yeah. He'll be sorry." George says.

"I hope he gets detention for that." They both say.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." A female voice pipes up.

Hermione gets up in an uncharacteristic fit. "How do you know he did anything to deserve that? For your information, he didn't, but he did just try to kill himself. Are you trying to make him try again and possibly succeed? If not you're still doing a good job of it." She starts to leave. "You could try using your brain, if you have one. 15 points from Gryffindor each and a detention for both of you. Don't protest I _can _do that."

"Yeah." Three other voices chime in, and three chairs scrape back. Harry, Ron, and…

"You agree with us too Ginny?" Harry says.

Ginny blushes but says, "Yes, it seems like when everyone though you were the one opening the Chamber of Secrets but you weren't." She glares at the twins.

The three of them catch up with Hermione and go to look for Drake. They check the Common Room and any other obvious places.

{Hey guys let's try the room.} Hermione thinks.

"Good idea Hermione." Ron says.

"Yeah let's go." Harry says.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Go where?" Ginny says running after them. "Hey wait for me!"

 "Psst, Hermione. Can I tell you a secret?" Ginny says while the boys are trying to figure out how to get into that room he took them to, to tell them his past.

"Sure." Hermione says.

"Well… (Ginny whispers in her ear and Hermione's eyes go wide)" Ginny says.

"You sure?" Hermione asks.

Ginny nods her head.

"Ok then go for it." Hermione says.

"Open you son of a…" Ron starts.

"Ron!" Hermione says.

"Hmm. Open Sesame" Harry says jokingly and the wall slides open. 

Harry's jaw drops. He looks around. "Well he's not here and couldn't be since it opened."

{DRAKE!}

A voice snaps Drake out of his reverie.  "What whose there?"

{Drake where are you? This is Hermione and this voice is inside you head. I am telepathic remember?}

Drake looks mighty miffed and thinks back. {I'm in my secret room.}

{No you aren't. We are.}

{I said _secret_ room not the one I told you about.}

"THE ONE BACK HERE!" He yells after he makes the back wall open and they all run to the room.

"Whoa…" Harry says staring at the headless dummy and everything. 

Drake keeps his head down and his bangs slightly cover his eyes but everyone could sort of tell they were shiny and bloodshot and red around the edges. It also appeared that there were dark circles under his eyes.

"What do you want?" Drake asks slightly snidely.

"We were looking for you, duh." Ron says getting slapped by Ginny.

"What he means is we were worried about you Drake." Ginny says blushing.

Drake eyes her suspiciously. 

[Great… Now he thinks I'm just a dumb kid…] Ginny thinks.

"Who's she? A Weasley?" Drake asks.

"Yes." Ron says pointedly. "She's Ginny, _my _little sister."

"Mmm." Drake says nodding. "Two smart Weasleys then. Now that you found me could you leave me alone?"

"N…ouch" Ron says getting poked in the ribs by Ginny.

"Actually I was wanting to talk to you alone for a minute Drake if that is ok with you." Ginny says sort of stumbling over her words.

"Why not." Drake says.

"B…" Ron starts before getting dragged out by Harry.

Hermione gives Ginny a wink and mouths bring him out with you before leaving.

15 minutes later the trio is still waiting for them.

They finally emerge. "Well, Drake and I have had a long talk (Ron rolls his eyes) and Drake is feeling much better." Ginny says with a wide smile mirrored by Drake.

"Psst. Hermione." Harry says.

"Yeah?" Hermione says.

"You think Ginny and Drake like each other?" Harry asks.

"What gives you that idea?" Hermione asks and Harry gives her a look.

"Oh all right. Ginny told me she liked him so I guess its mutual." Hermione says.

"That's right kiddos." Drake says walking up which makes Hermione and Harry jump.

"But you are twe…" Ron starts ready to pummel Drake.

"No I'm not. Not anymore." Drake says semi-sadly. "F.O.Y. had a bad reaction to what Alexan… Professor  Phoenix used to cure my concussion." 

Ginny gets a half shocked half disgusted sort of expression on her face.

"You'd better tell her you..." Ron growls at Drake.

"I can tell you under Veritaserum right now that I'm 15. Want to try it? I know you carry some with you lately." Drake says toward him with disgust/hatred.  

"Fine." Ron says pulling it out and pouring a couple of drop in Drake's mouth. "Professor Phoenix made this."

"I know I saw you get it." Drake says with the glazed look like Bill.

"How old are you?" Ron asks.

"I am 15… used to be 25." Drake says with the glazed look then the potion wears off.

"What?" Ginny says shocked. "15 used to be 25??"

"Yep. I was taking a Fountain of Youth Potion. Not my place to decide what I'd do. Not after what I'd done… I told you that part. There weren't more than three teacher positions that would need filling so I had to be an exchange student. Now, unless I'm in the OOP&F robe I'll be in all ways but mentally and somewhat internally 15." Drake says ashamed somewhat.

"Oh…" Ginny says half blushing. "Don't worry about it." Ginny then gives Drake a hug.

"Where would I be without you? Probably still ripping heads off of the dummies in that room…" Drake says with a half grin. "But seriously… you're like a miracle or something sent just when I needed you."

Drake smiles wide, showing all his teeth, oblivious to everyone but him and Ginny. Ron however has a scowl on his face and Harry and Hermione look happy.

"Oh we're gonna get him good for that one." Fred says with a mad grin.

"Yeah. No weasel like him is gonna put his arm that far below our sister's shoulders. It was practically below the hip line. Oh no! No weasel git is gonna do that, much less date our little sister." George says reflecting on lunch time when Ginny and Drake's relationship became known to Gryffindor. 

Ron came walking up right then and became a part of a 'prank' he'll wish he hadn't.


	25. The 'Prank', Shocks and a Coma

Chapter 25

        "Ron, brother, could we have your schedule?" Fred says. 

"Why?" Ron asks.

"We want to pull a… prank… on Drake to teach him about who can and can't mess with our sister." George said.

"You aren't gonna hurt him are you?" Ron asks.

"No we won't hurt him just… shake him up a little." They both say.

"Oh. Alright. Here." Ron says handing them his schedule.

"Thanks brother." They say.

It has been almost a week since Ginny and Drake got together and their relationship has been mutually beneficial for the two of them. Ginny is becoming less shy and Drake is becoming less tight and he is quite a character, he told them all about his days at N.F.S.O.W.&W. The twins have been brooding in the corner of the common room ever since Ron gave them his schedule. The Amulet study has yet to be scratched as Falcore has been interrupted in every class before he can get into it. Hermione approached Drake soon after the twins started sticking to the corner with a warning to 'watch his back' but she couldn't elaborate only that she could 'sense' something bad in their mind and it related to Drake.

Drake was on his way to DADA one day when he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into an empty classroom. The door shut swiftly behind him. 

"What the? Who's there?" Drake says then the room dimly lights up revealing the twins in the center of the room. "Oh, it's you two well I'll be leaving then." Drake heads to the door and one of the twins appears in front of him.

"We just want to talk to you about our sister." The twin says.

The twin, Fred, steps up and grabs Drake's right shoulder with his left hand. "We just wanted to let you know we don't approve of a crapweasel (A/N: If you don't watch "Friends" don't ask) like you going out with her." Fred then plants a hard uppercut into Drake's gut knocking the breath out of him.

Drake coughs and gasps getting shoved backwards into George who spins him around and then punches him in the jaw which pops out and Drake yelps. 

"You can scream if you want we took the liberty of soundproofing the room." Fred says.

Drake snarls though he appears in pain and is still wheezing. {Help, Guys! Being…}

Drake has his head smacked hard into the wall then and black starts inking into the corners of his vision and he drops to the ground on his back. He feels them smack his head into the floor once and kick his nose snapping it. As consciousness leaves him he feels them kicking his ribs and kidneys and he hears them mutter some spell before the blackness consumes him.

"Falcore may we please be excused." Hermione says walking up with Harry and Ron following her.

"Why?" Falcore asks.

"Well… Can we step out into the corridor?" Hermione says.

Back to the time of the Ambush

"This is going to work great." Fred whispers to his twin.

"Yes it is." Says George. "Who goes first?"

"Me." Fred whispers back. "Shh. Here he comes."

Fred and his twin both reach out one hand to grab one of Drake's shoulders. Fred makes the door close and lock while George sets up the holograph/spotlight in the center of the room and goes to his place.

"What the? Who's there?" Drake says staring around and then the spotlight and holographs kick in. "Oh, it's you two. Well I'll be leaving then."

Fred steps in front of him when Drake turns to leave. Fred then grabs Drake's shoulder. "We just wanted to let you know we don't approve of a crapweasel like you going out with her." Fred then hits him hard with an uppercut to the gut which makes Drake grunt in pain and surprise, and his eyes go wide. Drake gasps for breath and starts wheezing. 

Fred shoves Drake back into to his twin and nods. George spins Drake around and knocks his jaw out of place which makes Drake yelp.

"You can scream if you want we took the liberty of soundproofing the room." Fred says.

Drake gets a look of concentration and defiance and extreme pain on his face as George smacks his head into the wall which makes Drake looked dazed as he sinks onto the floor on his back staring up but out of it.

"Yeah let's smack his head into the floor." George says and does so then smiles.

Fred mirrors the smile then says, "Break his nose," before he kicks Drake's nose and hears it snap.

"Hey twin let's mess up his ribs." George says as they kick his ribs a few times. "Now his kidneys." And they attack those. "Got to make sure he doesn't remember us." 

"Oh yeah. Ocultar Identidad." Fred says.

George smacks Drakes head into the ground twice more and then stamps on his chest once and Drake sputters. 

"Hey George, that's a little much. ENOUGH! Lets just leave him for someone to find him." Fred says pulling out some rope.

Back in the corridor: Present time

"Well," Hermione says with her and Ron and Harry looking the opposite way of where Drake was captured. Falcore was facing where Drake was taken and his jaw dropped. "What is it Professor?"

Falcore points still shocked and the trio turns around and gets the same expression on their faces.

Drake is hanging there his hands and feet bound together behind his back and he is somehow hanging from the ceiling by rope. His head is hanging down and a rusty red stains his hair. His middle is drooping and his ribs look splintered.

"OH MY GOSH! SOMEBODY GET MADAM POMPHREY!!" Hermione screams.

Students pour out of the nearby class rooms and that begins a loud murmur as the Professors nearby, Andre, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Vector shove their way towards Falcore and the trio. 

"What in the world…?" McGonagall says.

"GET HIM DOWN NOW!" A voice yells running up the stairs.

Poppy Pomphrey followed by Alexander and Rosalyn are shoving their way towards Drake. 

"HE SAID TO GET HIM DOWN!" Falcore yells and the Professors make something cut the rope and Drake drops down into Falcore's arms and groans with pain still unconscious and his feet and hands still bound behind his back though Alexander quickly undoes them and the teachers and trio rush to the Hospital Wing.

As they are leaving the crowd Draco shouts "Looks like he got what he deserved."

"FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" Alexander yells.

Hermione dismisses herself from the group and goes to find Ginny, though she knows Ginny is in the Common Room and goes there.

"Ginny?" Hermione calls.

Hermione hears a mumble from upstairs. "What?"

"I said go away." Ginny sniffles coming down the stairs.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione says running up and giving her a big hug.

"I heard he looks like he's dead. Is he?" Ginny asks.

"I don't think so."

{Hermione where did you go?} Comes Harry's voice in her head.

{I'm in the common room with Ginny stay in the Hospital wing.} Hermione thinks to the both of them. 

"Hermione?" Ginny says.

"Huh?" Hermione says.

"Are you going to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny asks.

"Yes, are you?" Hermione replies.

"I guess so." Ginny says.

"OH! Wait a minute." Hermione presses a finger to her temple and pulls it back with a gold 'string' attached and touches it to Ginny's temple and it glows before disappearing. "Now you can communicate telepathically with me, Harry, Ron, or Drake."

"What the?" Ginny says surprised.

"Ask Drake when, not if, **when**, he wakes up. Maybe if you talk to him through the link that will reach him and wake him up. He seems to be in a coma." Hermione says. "Now let's go."

They arrive to find Drake with no shirt his ribs heavily bandaged though back in place and him connected to some legally bewitched muggle device to check his brain waves and heartbeat in the farthest corner of the infirmary. Harry and Ron are sitting beside the bed while Madam Pomphrey is in her office and the others have apparently left. His head is bandaged with no hair showing. And a rusty red splotch is on the back of the bandage. An IV (A/N: no its not a roman numeral) bag is hooked to him to help him get nutrients and liquids while he is unconscious, which Hermione explains to Ginny and the others who don't know.

Drake's eyes are moving rapidly like in a dream but his face is twitching like a nightmare.

"Oh Drake." Ginny starts to cry.

"There, there." Ron says letting his sister cry on his shoulder as the others, Harry and Hermione, hug the two of them.

{Drake, if you're somewhere in there then for all of us please try to wake up.} Ginny pleads and watches him half grin then twitch violently and then groan from pain in his ribs. 

"NO! Stay away." Drake mumbles in his sleep and the heartbeat stars to accelerate.

It slows down again and he mumbles, "I'll never tell… Put it in the pocket inside his pocket inside his robe dummy… they'll find it trust me you… dummy… he'll talk in his sleep it's a…" Drake groans and falls silent. 

They grab his robe and start to look for the pocket in a pocket and Drake starts up again. "No crapweasel… let's kick his ribs… break his nose… slam his head… ENOUGH!" His heartbeat gets erratic again and Pomphrey runs in.

"What the world happened?" Pomphrey yells muttering a quick spell which slows his heartbeat back down.

"I'll never tell… can't tell… tell… tell…" Drake mumbles in a sing-song tone. "Tie him to the ceiling… come on hurry up you… bye-bye crapweasel…"

Drake is walking around in some deep darkness, the things that are coming out of his mouth are echoing around him in the voice of his attackers. And also prominently "We don't approve…" then the sucker punch. Drake keeps seeing the attack reliving it over and over… "…wake up please…"

Was that Ginny? He couldn't be sure. "Stay away…"

Drake feels himself hanging in the air again.

"Pocket in a pocket inside robe hem… dummy… bye crapweasel…"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Everyone but Ginny went to lunch and then came back in case he woke up. Classes had been cancelled that day which would give them 3 days free of work since it was a Friday. Ginny volunteered to keep watch through the night and the others went up to get some sleep, after a protest from Ron which only got him dragged out by Harry and Hermione.

{Drake… Please wake up Drake…} Ginny thinks at Drake that night.

{Pocket… Pocket… Robe hem…} Drake thinks back to her unconsciously. 

"Huh?" Ginny says. "Robe hem?" Ginny looks at Drake whose face is twitching in terror it seems.

"W… Don't approve… I'll never be able to tell…" Drake mumbles as Ginny searches his robe hem for any pocket then a pocket in it if she finds one, and suddenly she does and removes a piece of parchment which says:

SAY YOUR NAME

Ginny does and a note appears:

DRAKE IS NO GOOD FOR YOU STAY AWAY OR MORE WILL HAPPEN

The note then turns into a moving illustration which shows what happened to Drake but not who are his assailants.

Ginny's eyes go wide in shock and then they tear up and she starts to cry silently muttering, "Go away" like the paper is now saying.

"Go away…" Drake hears still in the darkness.

{Ginny} Drake thinks unintentionally telepathic.

Why would she say that… echoes inside his mind not coming out of his mouth. Then the jaw punch is relived and he crumples down inside of his own mind more lost than before.

Ginny hears Drake's voice call her name inside her head and she calls back. {Drake? Drake? OH wake up!}

Ron walks in to find Ginny asleep the next morning and he sits beside her not waking her, but seeing that her eyes are red. And she is clutching a piece of parchment. He looks at Drake who is just laying there still though his eyes appear to be squeezed shut really tight. 

"Drake… I know this might not even matter to you if anyone's home inside your head but you are breaking your promise…" Ron says silently with a catch in his voice and he clears his throat. "You're making Ginny sad and you promised you wouldn't. If you weren't so bad off I'd have to add to your injuries as my end of the bargain..."

"Breaking your promise… you're making Ginny sad…"

The line is echoing in Drakes head repeating and going over and over but it isn't clicking nothing is clicking anymore only echoes of moments he isn't remembering…

"Ginny? Sad?" echoes through his seemingly empty head making only half sense.

Ron thinks back on when he cornered Drake in the dorm and forced him to make a promise that he would never make Ginny sad or else Ron would kick his butt.

"I take it back Drake just wake up and it won't matter to me. Just wake up." Ron says before standing and leaving his eyes wet.

"You really should eat Ginny" Harry says coming in at lunch the next day. 

"I can't eat I've got to stay here in case he wakes up." Ginny says weakly.

"GO EAT. I'll watch him." Harry says. "I promise you I'll get you if he wakes up."

"All right." Ginny says and leaves.

"Drake I know you're somewhere in that head of yours. Do you know what you're doing to Ginny? She's gonna starve herself Drake. PLEASE wake up at least for her sake if nobody else's." Harry says as he sits in the chair and finds the piece of parchment.

"Hmm? What's this piece of Parchment?" Harry wonders aloud.

"All they have to do is… say their name… dumb bro… he is crapwea…  easel… bye crap…" Drake mumbles unconsciously.

"Hmm. Harry Potter." Harry says and it just flashes colors and almost hits him with a glob of black ink.

Harry says "Go away" to the parchment and it stops flashing and Ginny walks in then and Harry leaves leaving the parchment where it was.

The next day classes started back but Ginny sat out until Hermione forced her to eat lunch.

"Drake… dang it… why didn't we answer your call quicker… why didn't we just leave instead of asking Falcore we might have caught who did it. Drake PLEASE wake up Drake." Hermione says then starts to cry and runs out as Ginny enters with a plate of food.

"George you don't think maybe we over did it a bit do you?" Fred asks in the dorm while everyone else is gone.

"No, no way. He had to learn. Had. To. Learn." George says.

"But I mean I think they really love each other apparently or at least Ginny does I mean have you seen her lately?" Fred says.

"Errr… No." George says with a pause.

"Exactly. If she isn't getting a plate of food she's in the infirmary with Drake. She looks sort of pale and has dark circles under her eyes. Maybe if our lesson wasn't learned we shouldn't go with plan B or C or D. He'd be dead by then if you cant tell from the results of this attack." Fred says.

"No he can't date our sister." George says.

"LAY OFF!" Fred says. "Goodness. Didn't you just want to make sure he'd be true to her? I'm sure his mind is tormenting him I did my research on this spell. If he wakes up and still loves her lay off or I'll turn us in."

"I can't believe what happened to Drake. Why aren't you doing more Albus?" Alexander demands.

"I can't punish someone I don't know did it." Albus says.

"Veritaserum…" Alexander starts.

"Will get me in trouble if used on anyone under 16 without their permission and even if they give it they could then pretend they were forced to take it." Albus says.

"Well ask the scumball known as Draco Malfoy if he agrees to let us use Veritaserum on him and make him sign a Consent letter and a Release Form to release you of liability." Alexander suggests.

Albus sighs deeply. "If I get his signature on the papers I will consider it but I will check to make sure that there is no loophole in either of them."

"Thank you head master." Alexander says.

 [I don't need this stress I have to take care of Rosalyn.] Alexander thinks as he leaves the office for his classroom. 

"Why won't he wake up?" Ginny asks Madam Pomphrey that Wednesday. 

"I don't know now go to class Dumbledore told me you have to go back to classes but you can stay here at nights." Madam Pomphrey says.

"Oh ok." Ginny says.

Ron walks in a minute after Ginny is gone. "Mr. Weasley get to class." Madam Pomphrey says.

"I got to get my quill." Ron says.

"Ok. Hurry up." Madam Pomphrey says.

Ron gets his quill from the dresser beside Drake's bed and sees the parchment which has 'SAY YOUR NAME' on it.

"Ron Weasley." Ron says.

'MY, MY. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT SNOOPY SNOOP' The parchment writes before screaming loud and flashing bright blinding colors though Ron sees 'GO AWAY' in black.

"GO AWAY!" Ron screams and runs out.

The next day Hermione comes in to bring Ginny supper but finds her asleep and sets it on the dresser seeing the parchment. She picks it up and sees 'SAY YOUR NAME'.

"Hermione Granger." She says.

'KNOW-IT-ALLS AREN'T ALLOWED TO LOOK AT THIS PARCHMENT.' It writes out before spitting something at Hermione's eyes but she avoids it and says "Go away" sort of loud and runs out.

"Huh? Who?" Ginny says sitting up and seeing the food starts to eat. "Drake please wake up. Tomorrow it will have been a week." Ginny sighs and just finishes eating before she falls asleep.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron have detention the next night for accidentally setting off a Filibuster's Wet Start No Heat fireworks in Transfiguration causing the room to fill with stars. They report to the Great Hall and Harry is sent to clean the Trophy Room while Ron and Hermione have to clean the Great Hall, but they can use magic.

Ginny is sitting by Drake when he starts to convulse and his pulse becomes erratic. "Madam Pomphrey!!" Ginny shrieks and the nurse runs out to Drake.

Drake had been walking in the darkness since yesterday and finally sees a light he heads towards it into a nightmare.

{Guys he is waking up I think!} Ginny yells over the telepathic link.

{Sorry. We're in detention. We'll be there soon.} They all say back.

Drake walks back into the beating nightmare but everyone is there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, all of them are just watching Ginny looks to be laughing. Drakes eyes are wide seeing that as the fist connects with his gut she seems to laugh more while the others are saying 'Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.'

Ginny starts in the chant later too when he falls down and can see their heads floating around grinning wickedly still chanting wake up. As he starts to they all yell 'GO AWAY!' laughing and he shoots up screaming a horrific, loud scream.

Ginny is sitting there as he shoots up yelling the horrible yell of one wounded mentally beyond repair.

He stops and breathes for a  minute then turns and sees her staring at him fighting a grin and he screams and recoils away from her shouting "YOU" which makes her blanch, shrink back and look mortified. 

The trio runs in then and looks very confused at the scene. Ginny pale, shrunk down in her seat, and a look on her face which explains why Drake is scooted far away from Ginny on the bed and shaking staring forward then at them for an instant then forward again.

"What the?" Ron says breaking the tense silence.

Drake clears his throat and says hoarsely "I broke my promise, Ron. You can beat the shit out of me now if you want." Drake hangs his head still not looking at them.

"Drake you nullified the promise." Ron smiles. "You woke up."

"Huh?" Drakes says confused looking over at Ron who is smiling and semi-teary eyed.

"I told you while you were out of it 'Wake up and it won't matter'." Ron explains.

"Oh… I deserve it though…" Drake says staring at the pale, shaking with silent sobs Ginny. "I definitely deserve it." Drake goes back to staring at his lap.

"Why?" Ron says.

"Ginny." Drake whispers and no one would have caught it if the room wasn't so silent. Drake turns his back to them still hanging his bandaged head down.

Ginny looks up at the back of his head in shock and mortified still. She stands up. "What about me?"

"I'm scum… worse than that… I'm… crapweasel… no better than the ferret boy." Drake says still quiet. 

"Who did this to you?" Harry asks.

"I don't remember." Drake says blankly like he does know but can't say.

Drake pulls the IV out of his hand though he grimaces. He then unhooks the monitor. "I don't need those anymore." 

Drake has the stony look from after his story back again maybe even more so. 

Drake turns to face them and Hermione runs up and hugs him.

"OW! Ribs!" Drake yells.

"Sorry." Hermione says and lets go blushing.

"Well we'll leave you two alone." They say and leave.

"Oh, Drake." Ginny says and goes to hug him but he moves out of the way and Ginny looks crestfallen.

"No, no we can't do that anymore… Please I don't want this again. No… No more." Drake says utterly terrified shaking and white.

Ginny gets up sobbing and runs out, Drake looks like what he's been acting like, a major heel. He also looks deflated and he lays back and cries silently then sobbing and curses whoever attacked him.


	26. Realization, a Beast, and Another Time I...

Chapter 26

       Drake awoke the next morning determined to try to 'forget' about him and Ginny, but if you would have cared to ask him about it he would have given you a look of someone who doesn't quite seem whole and tell you to shove off. Secretly he felt as though someone had taken a key to his heart and locked it up with most of his sanity too…

In spite of his internal struggle he noticed his hair had been practically shaved except for the top but it had grown into a thick fuzz of hair. He'd had his bandages removed, except for his ribs, during the night. He decided that he didn't like the bowl look having his top hair still long gave him so he took his wand and shaved his top hair down till it was only a little longer than the sides and back of his head. He then combed the top bit over messily. He rubbed his chin and realized he had grown a bit of a beard and moustache while he was asleep.

[Who cares?] He shrugged as he thought to himself.

The trio found Ginny beyond consolable seemingly that night and woke up the next morning to find her not caring about Drake anymore.

"What in the world is going on with her and Drake?" Hermione asks.

"You don't think the attack could've had anything to do with them dating could it?" Harry says giving a look at Ron.

"WHAT?! Why're you looking at me? Did you not see me in the Hospital Wing?" Ron says indignantly.

"We aren't accusing you. Weren't Fred and George acting odd up until Drake was attacked?" Hermione says.

"Hey! They wouldn't do this." Ron protests.

"Like Bill couldn't be the turncoat?" Harry challenges.

"Well… I was wrong about that…" Ron says awkwardly. "They did want to pull a prank on Drake but they said they wouldn't hurt him."

"Lots of people say things they don't mean Ron." Harry replies.

"Oh shut up Harry." Ron grumbles. 

"Wait a minute! I told Drake during that week they were being suspicious to watch his back around them because I could tell in their mind as jumbled as it is that there was something bad they were going to do and relating it to 'the one who is dating our sister'. Hmm." Hermione says. "Unless you have any other sisters or your sister was cheating on Drake, which I doubt the way she practically lived beside him until he woke up and whatever it was that happened between them yesterday, it could only be Drake."

"Oh alright I gave them my schedule. They'd know he was on the way to DADA and they know the school better than anyone." Ron blurts out. "Happy now?"

The Night Before

"Dammit George you see what you've done? You knew the nightmare would result from your extra attacks didn't you? And you knew he'd keep the Go Away's in his head. Are you insane or something?" Fred yells at his brother. "Did you see her? You want to protect her but apparently you have crushed her."

"So?" George says not like himself though he hasn't seemed like himself since Ginny and Drake thing started.

"You fix this. You fix it or I'll leave you in as bad a shape as him." Fred threatens. Getting in to bed and shutting the curtains of his four poster bed.

The Morning: Present Time During Trio's Talk

"See Fred she's over him must have shunned her something bad…" George smirks at his twin in the corner.

"This is your fault. You'd better make Drake sane again I hear he was acting like a mentally scarred weirdo last night when he woke up." Fred says.

"What'll you do if I don't?" George taunts.

"What I told you last night." Fred says.

Drake put himself through some physical therapy to make sure his legs would still work after not using them for a week. It was sort of hard to walk at first, but Drake did some stretches and he was able to walk fine.

Drake decided he would start back exercising in his secret room. [Yeah that'll be good. Something to keep my occupied when there aren't classes so I forget about practically anything else…]

[What does he think? I'm a disease?] Ginny thinks bitterly at breakfast glaring towards Drake at the opposite end of the table. [I don't want this anymore…] Her mind mocks him. [Well, that note said to stay away from him… but I think it's just a trick. Just something fake… Who cares about him? Not me. What'd I ever see in him? I don't know but that's over.] With that she finished her breakfast and left.

Time passed to a week into December. Drake kept to his regimen and though you couldn't really see any change in his physique when Draco crossed him and got punched in the face Draco could tell he was certainly punching harder or stronger. Draco wouldn't consent to signing the forms so he was never questioned with Veritaserum. Ginny and Drake avoided each other like the plague and Drake was only seen in classes or studying in the common room. Ginny was often in the library during breaks and her free time and was also scarcely seen other then in classes or common room.

[Oh it's so beautiful out here by the lake alone. Especially with this fresh snow fall.] Ginny thinks then hears something rustling from the Forbidden Forest and a sort of loud roar.

"Ok Drake. We've cornered you now. What is wrong with you?" Ron says pinning Drake down in the snow.

"Hush! Hush!" Drake says getting a concentrating look on his face and looking towards the Forbidden Forest. 

Ron grabs his chin and makes him look him in the eyes.

"I heard something. A roar." Drake says trying to turn to look at the forest. "Too close to the edge of the forest to be good."

"What happened to make Ginny so shocked and crushed from you one day and hating you from it the next?"

He looks up blankly at Ron. "Uh…. I…." He frowns and pulls the parchment out of his boot. "Crapweasel." He mutters.

'HELLO CRAPWEASEL' The paper writes. 'LONG TIME NO _SEE_' 

'STAY AWAY FROM GINNY OR ELSE IT'LL HAPPEN AGAIN' 

The parchment then shows an animation of everything that happened to Drake and it says 'Stay Away From Her Or Else' it even shows that there were two people attacking him.

"I can't remember who they are but I'll be ready if it happens again but it won't cause she hates me now. They achieved their goal… they split us up." Drake says miserably. "Whoever the two are they win…"

"Oh shut up show her this." Ron says and then they all hear a loud….

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!" The creature growls leaping out at Ginny.

"AH!" Ginny screams. "HELP!"

"Holy hell." Drake yells shoving Ron off him and taking off towards the creature on the other side of the lake. They run after Drake. "Hermione go tell the headmaster about this and you two come with me!"

Hermione runs off and the others are running around the lake as fast as they can but the creature is practically on top of Ginny.

"This is too dang slow we're sliding." Drake says still moving while he freezes the lake over. "Ok run on now." They all run on the lake and slip about twice as fast right into the creature. And what a creature it was.

It was like a griffin but not. It was a lion about as tall as Hagrid standing on its back paws which were like and eagles feet but bigger and his hands were the same with huge, gleaming, razor sharp talons. That was about the only way he was birdlike except huge wings which were line with fur at the top. He had a lions head and body with a big bushy mane and tail. He opened his mouth in a roar and revealed a 'mouth full' of sharp pointed teeth.

"Oh my…" Ron mutters shocked.

"What is that? A griffin?" Harry says.

"Not exactly its more of a… Lion mix." Drake says. "I think or some sort of genetically advanced griffin… let's call it a Griffgal for lack of anything else. " 

"WELL GET IT AWAY!" Ginny shrieks.

"Ok." Ron says and calls up a tornado to blow it away but that only makes it madder and it flies up out of it with those huge wings. "Ok I'm out of ideas..."

The Griffgal lands on top of Ron and smacks him hard onto the hard ice of the lake and Ron looks knocked out. Harry steps up and Drake steps between the beast and Ginny. 

Harry and Drake eye the beast… Harry unleashes a huge bolt of lightning down on the beast about as thick as a tornado… The beast appears hurt but mad too and slashes at Harry's chest cutting in sort of deep and Harry flies back on the snow and blood is running out of the wound in his chest. 

Drake starts to run at Harry to help him but the beast advances on Ginny and Drake jumps in between them looking like a dog protecting someone it loves from a snake or something. Drake has a snarl on his face and he freezes the Griffgal's wings. The beast strikes out with his talons again and Drake runs back taking Ginny with him and sets her down then makes like an ice dome over her which is clear. 

Drake then circles the beast and makes sure no one is looking or around and transforms into a huge cross of a Hungarian Horntail and a Swedish Short-Snout dragon. He continues circling the beast in that form. Drake has a horn-tail and bronze horns which mirror the spikes on his tail, but he has the appearance and color of a Swedish Short-Snout being a silvery-blue. Drake swings his long tail at the Griffgal  knocking it into a tree. 

Although Drake isn't much taller than the Griffgal in his dragon from it is scared of him. Drake lowers his head and rams his horns into the Griffgal like a bull and the Griffgal falls and Drake turns into his human form and takes the ice dome off of Ginny. 

Drake then runs over to Harry who has accumulated a small pool of red around him contrast with the other wise bright white of the snow. Drake pulls his own cloak off and wraps it around the wound and ties it with his scarf. Ron is still out of it and Drake's ice is starting to get thin in the middle where Ron flew to. 

Drake takes a few steps back and runs full speed at Ron and the ice and slides fast as before if not faster pulling Ron up as the ice cracks open and the crack follows behind Drake's feet. "This is what I'm talking about. If you have to fight evil Dark Lords good to get some action like this." It starts catching up with him as the whole ice disappears with Drake still ten feet off shore carrying Ron. 

Drake starts to sink due to exhaustion from using too much power on freezing the whole lake relatively very thickly and the ice dome over Ginny and from becoming his Animagus form. Ron wakes up in the freezing cold water and grabs onto Drake's wrist, Drake had gone down that far, and swims him up to the shore with difficulty and spitting water out. Ron pulls out his wand when on shore and casts a spell to warm them up and then tries something to get the waters out of Drake's lungs which only makes his wand sprout bubbles. 

Drake starts coughing up water. And then it's staying in his mouth sort of drowning Drake so Ron flips him on his side and the water runs out. Drake coughs up a lot of water again and starts to sit up wearily. "What did I do?" Drake asks.

"You saved my life… and I saved yours… so we're even I guess… and you saved Ginny apparently since Harry is laying out cold… so I guess you saved him too… and the Griffgal is dead… I think it's dead…" Ron says. "I'm not sure how though I was out of it. Sorry. Ginny seems to be happy with you again."

Ginny comes running around to Drake and Ron. She hugs Ron and then hugs Drake more like in the room when she was comforting him after telling of his father being evil his mother leaving and then what he did to the American Minister of Magic and almost all of his family. Drake gets a haunted scared look on his face like he wants to tear out of her grip, yet doesn't, and is fighting tearing away though that seems to be the more prevalent feeling. Drake is shaking with the effort to not rip out of her arms or maybe the cold... Then Drake seems to beat it and hugs her back for a moment then Hermione and Dumbledore with Falcore, Alexander, and Andre with them. 

"Wow." Alexander says seeing the dead creature. "Accio corpse." The Griffgal flies up at him and lands in front of him. "Wow! What is this? A Griffin? No. Lion/eagle? Hmm?"

"We call it a Griffgal." Drake says.

"Interesting." Dumbledore says. "What would that black lump be on the far side of the lake?" 

"Harry Potter." Drake says. "I'll fetch him don't bother." Drake turns the lake into ice again and takes a run at it and when he gets on the ice he just collapses and slides face first to the middle and Andre runs out after him sliding on the ice grabbing Drake as he goes. "Working out pays off." Andre slides all the way to the other side in the same go and garbs Harry too and takes a faster running start sliding fast across the ice which is cracking open behind him but he is more successful than Drake and gets onto shore before the ice fades and sets Drake and Harry down in front of the headmaster.

"Alrighty." Andre says getting looks from everyone. "That was fun… But down to business. This one here is exhausted due to freezing the lake twice and killing that thing." Andre says pointing at Drake then the Griffgal. "This one has a chest wound. Planned healing… Let… er… make the exhausted one stay in the hospital wing, and give the one with the chest wound to Alexander." Andre proves that last point by picking Harry up and giving him to Alexander before wandering over to the Griffgal being fascinated of Magical Creatures. "Wow... This is a Griffin Hippogriff Hybrid sort of thing or a lion and eagle mixed genes then added a Griffin/Hippogriff to that… Who could do that? Wow! Awesome creature. Too bad it was demented…"

"Yeah too bad." Alexander says rolling his eyes. "I don't think I will EVER understand you Andre."

"Of course not you don't want to." Andre says. "When you don't want something you don't try to get it."

"Well you're smarter than I give you credit for." Alexander says. "But I got to run. Got to get a seemingly dying boy to the Infirmary." Alexander then hurries towards Hogwarts.

"Man… People shouldn't breed new creatures for evil… or at all, for that matter, as it is illegal… not good. Well I'm going to study this fellow. See what makes him… him." Andre says lugging the Griffgal to Hagrid's hut after putting a spell on him. "Such a waste of life…"

"What's with him? That thing tried to kill us! All that dude does is 'What a waste of life"?!" Ron mocks.

"What did I do to kill him?" Drake murmurs weakly. "I can't remember must of hit my head on the ice too hard. "I remember everything up to when I jumped between the beast and Ginny… then blank. I'm going to sleep." Drake says shivering. His lips look blue. Ron is shaking too and both are in soaked clothes. 

"Brrrr…  So wet. So cold." Ron mutters and goes to sit down. Falcore grabs up him and Drake and rushes towards Hogwarts everyone following. 

Ginny looks scared and Hermione is biting her bottom lip nervously.

"They have taken a 'dip' in the lake I am guessing Drake went down farther than Ron and probably swallowed water… Then… Ron swam them to shore. And Drake has been draining himself… Might be Hypothermia. Or could just be a little too cold and they'll be alright but we're getting them in anyway." Falcore says in his usual perceptive way. "I think Ron is alright probably going to have a cold or bad flu… but Drake fell into the lake after shedding his cloak and scarf for Harry and though that means less clothes to soak up cold water he's been in the cold longer with little cover and freezing water in the little covering he has. Whereas Ron has a special cloak on which would keep the water mainly in the cloak." By the time Falcore finishes his analysis they're in the hospital wing. "And well, to finish up why Drake is probably Hypothermic at the moment is because Drake has been overly tired lately what with his internal struggle and all that, and hypothermia is likely in people who are overly tired and there are others but you get the point." 

Alexander bustles over reminiscent of Madam Pomphrey and checks out Ron and Drake. "Hmm. Hypothermia… Don't worry I can treat it. I've been meaning to try this out on real patients instead of the simulation…" Everyone looks at him funny. "Anyway, don't fret never failed on the simulations. Got to figure out what their exact temperature is." 

Alexander mutters a spell. "Hmmm. Interesting." Numbers appear above their heads. "Ron is 93.4. Drake is… Whoa… 90.1… That's the most extreme _I've_ seen even with my simulations."

 "Oh tricky, tricky. I love a trick though. I'll fix Ron first with the original. Fervefacio Penitus." Alexander says. "It'll take a little bit to thoroughly warm him just watch the numbers." Alexander says. "Now what was that cure I learned in Japan. In the city of… well it was like a Hogsmeade of sorts in Japan… What was it called? Ah yes. Majikku… Magic… Nice place studied several medical books there while studying Imperious… I found a nice old one got to bring it back… actually I got one old medical book and a book of old of illegal curses, Russia's was GRAND, from every country I went to while I was studying Imperius.  Anyway, time for the spell. Atatameru Naibu. See he's warming up already." Alexander says and indeed he was he was at the temperature of Ron 93.4.

"Ok. Vacate the room Hermione and Ginny we got to change their clothes…" Falcore says and Hermione leaves. 

Falcore, Alexander, and Albus change the wet clothes on Ron and Drake into warm cloaks and sweaters instead of the wet robe and long sleeved shirt Drake had on, which would include a nice fur-lined cloak but that was now bloody, and the cloak and robe and Weasley sweater Ron had on.

"Ok time to fix Harry. His wound was plugged well enough that I could wait a little and examine it with a X-Ray spell I picked up in America while there for a couple of years with Drake who was on probation… anyway, this is from Japan too. I found that the wound was between his ribs and almost nicked his lung… luckily it didn't. Spell time. Iyasu Haibyou." Alexander says and Harry wakes up.

"Ungh. What happened?" Harry says. 

"Oh now I remember… Are they okay?" Harry says looking at Ron and Drake.

"Yes. They'll be fine, case of Hypothermia and Drake's was rough, but they will be fine." Alexander says and soon enough Drake's temperature is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Alexander explains that since Drake's case was more severe the spell he used works faster.

"Ick… Ah… Oh… That's going to be sore for a while." Drake says sitting up and stretching then rubbing his head. "What did I do? Did I change…? Oh no! Yes I did… and in front of someone… that was supposed to be a secret… and don't give me that look Harry. This is a secret I'm _supposed _to keep."

Harry still eyes him but says. "What happened to me? I thought I was a goner after that thing sliced my chest." 

Drake smiles an innocent smile and seems to blush. "Well, I didn't make any moves to rush to your aid right away though you were in more trouble than Ginny. The thing went at her when I was going to you so I jumped between it and Ginny and then… er… after avoiding it's claws… changed… and well disposed of the beast after putting an ice dome over Ginny. The verdict? I'm drained and fell in the lake trying to get Ron off before the ice went away. I don't control it after I make it. Anyway before I fell in the lake and swallowed water in my lungs, I shed my cloak and scarf to plug your wound. Then Hermione came back with these 3 and Andre, who's obsessing over the Griffgal at the moment, and you were still on the other side of the lake maybe bleeding to death and so I refroze the lake. When I went to get you though I guess the hypothermia caught up with me and I sort of went face first on the ice sliding for a bit then I was out of it and don't remember much then and I woke up here. I think that's right."

"Yes it is." Ginny says her and Hermione have been standing in the doorway. "Thanks Drake. I could have died if you'd have gone to Harry, though I thought you would. Why didn't you?"

"You know." Drake says in a low, exact tone without much emotion. Then he stares into her eyes for a minute until it is apparent it has clicked.

"Thanks." Ginny says and leaves.

"Well, you boys will need to stay here until Monday. You should be glad it's a Friday." Alexander says as Ron is awake. "Get some rest Hermione can come back… Goodbye."

Everyone says goodbye and then Harry and Drake fall asleep and Ron lays back soon falling asleep too.


	27. Christmas, Consequences, and Snakes

Chapter 27

        Drake sat alone in the library thinking of what to do for Ginny now that he'd partially closed the space they had made between themselves. Ginny was still avoiding him but Drake had gotten out of being away from everything except in classes, and Ginny was starting to sit down with the trio and Drake at meals, ignoring Drake for the incident after he woke up from his comatose state though. 

[What to do? I got to get her back… Hmm.] Drake thinks. [Finish the homework first Drake… study the muggle defensive arts and then think about Ginny.]

Falcore called the class to order. "QUIET!"

The class becomes silent.

"That's better. As you all know Drake was attacked by a still unknown assailant or assailants last month. That is why you are learning Defense the muggle way. Anyone sucker punches you, even if you have you wand, you need to know other ways to defend yourself. Drake had the wind knocked out of him and was then beaten while trying to get his breath back." Falcore says. "Be prepared. What if you are fighting a Death Eater _Lavender _and lose your wand? What would you do?"

"Uh… Um… Run?" Lavender, who had been only half paying attention and whispering to Parvati, answers.

"And be shot down by the Killing Curse? No, no not unless you were extremely fast." Falcore says. "We will all be following an exercise regimen. We will meet Saturday evenings at 8:00 on the Quidditch pitch. Any questions?" Falcore looks around. "Good. Class dismissed and I don't care if you have about 30 minutes left go study in the Amulet book. An essay. 2 ft. long. Why are Amulets useful? Due in one week. IT can be turned in early if you finish and are scared you will lose it. Go now."

The class still sits there.

"I understand you like this class but GO." Falcore says.

The class stays.

"One more time go now." Falcore says.

They stay seated.

"GET UP AND VACATE THIS ROOM!" Falcore yells.

The class gets up and quickly leaves.

"Harry, Hermione, Drake, Ron stay!" Falcore yells after them and the four come back in.

"Order meeting. Did you ever get Ginny to join?" Falcore explains.

"No sir, sorry. I had the crap kicked out of me the day I was going to tell her." Drake says. "Don't worry I'll get a chance soon."

Falcore gives an unbelieving look at Drake. 

"I will!" Drake says.

The rest of the Order members file in and they update on the status of Aurors and if Fudge believes them and the usual stuff.

After a couple of weeks it is time for Christmas break hardly anyone is staying. It is the trio, Drake, Ginny, and a couple of people each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. 

[I still don't know what to do? What am I good at? Making a fool of myself? Causing people pain?] Drake thinks acidly. [ Yeah, _those _will work.] Drake rolls his eyes. [Well… I'm making something for Alexander and Rosalyn with ice… The squid will be mad again but who cares… oh my I just got it…]

"THAT'S IT!" Drake accidentally yells out loud in the library getting a look from Ginny and sent off by Madam Pince.

On Christmas Eve after working hard in his truly secret room, a gym behind the place with the dummies and punching bags, Drake finishes the present he has for Ginny and smiles. "Romantic yet, hopefully, not corny or mushy romantic like Alexander had me make him, though I think he finally gets not going to overboard…*Drake shakes his head at the memory of all the mealtime antics* and also, in a way, not exactly romantic. Perfect."

Drake sets off to find Hermione, Ron, and Harry and finds them in the library look  in an old spell book. He sneaks in and asks them to come out of the library with him for a minute. "Hey do you think you all could get Ginny off to sleep early?"

"Perhaps… Why?" Hermione says.

"Well her gift from me is sort of big and secret so she needs to be asleep so I can get it in the common room. Please?" Drake says half begging half threatening. 

"Oh alright. I know how to make a sleep potion which sets in slow in only a few hours of work. Put it in her drink at dinner and she will slowly but surely be asleep within 4 hours."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you one." Drake says running off.

Ron shakes his head. "That is one strange bloke."

"He seems happy though, I'm glad to help him so long as I don't have to catch him when he is jumping off the astronomy tower again." Harry says staring after Drake until he disappears.

"Your surprise is set up Alexander." Drake says Coming into the room. "She figure anything out yet?"

"No but she will if you keep talking. She's in the bathroom." Alexander says. 

"So how is she?" Drake asks. Alexander had let him in on what Rosalyn's condition was after he woke up from his coma.

"Other than (A/N: intentional blank to be revealed either when I write Christmas day later in this chapter or next chapter)?" Alexander says with a half grin. "Fine."

"That's good to know." Drake says then adds in a whisper. "Don't let her look out of your window it shows the lake."

Alexander lifts up the curtains and drake only sees the normal scenery. "What the… huh? I could have sworn I…"

"Hush. Hush. It's an illusion only I can see through it." Alexander says.

"Well Happy Christmas, you deserve it." Drake says with genuine feeling in his words, then turns and leaves seeming to be lighter than he had been since the day he killed the American Minister Of Magic.

"I guess he finally figured the past should stay there." Alexander muses.

"Who was that?" Rosalyn asks stepping out of the bathroom.

"Drake." Alexander says.

"Oh? How is he doing? He and Ginny were quite nice together." Rosalyn says sitting down on the couch that's in the room.

"Just fine." Alexander says looking out of the window at the sun setting.

"Dinner?" Alexander asks making a table and some food appear.

At dinner in the Great Hall Hermione slipped the tasteless potion into Ginny's drink. Two hours later up in the common room Ginny looked to be falling asleep and yawned saying good night and heading up to her dorm.

The others went up a couple of hours later and Drake went out to retrieve his surprise.

"Presents!" Ron called from his bed the next morning.

"Oh my!" The boys hear Ginny exclaim from downstairs.

Drake shoots up knocking over his gifts and heads out of the door to the stairs Ron and Harry follow behind him.

"Who is that from Ginny?" Hermione says before she catches the half stupid grin on Drake's face.

In the center of the common room was an ice sculpture up on a pedestal. It glows a golden light.

"I don't know yet." Ginny says examining the ice sculpture which is of her as angel with wings out of the back and a halo floating above the head. The halo and wings are giving off the glow. "I have an idea though."

Ginny looks at Drake who tries to look innocent and puzzled but still almost grinning. "Is that writing on the pedestal over there?" Drake points out pointing to the spot.

"Yes." Ginny says the reads out the inscription "It says: 'You're like a miracle or something sent just when I needed you'- Drake Dragonheart, sorry for anything that's happened in the last month and a half." 

Ginny stares at Drake who is just standing there. "Well I meant that when I said it." He says. "I also meant what I promised you Ron." That line earns a Ron a look from Ginny.

"I just made him promise not to make you sad or I'd make him sorry." Ron says defensively.

Ginny raises one eyebrow at him but says. "Thank you Drake, but where can I store a statue in Hogwarts?"

Drake looks at her funny sort of like 'you've been here longer haven't you seen the space' but says instead "In a secret room… or around your neck." Drake adds the last part fast.

"Excuse me. Did you just say around my neck?" Ginny says puzzled.

"Yes. And for the pedestal your wrist." Drake says.

"How? They are rather big." Ginny says.

"Easy. Magic." Drake says and points his wand at the statue and says an incantation which makes the statue start to shrink down like a charm and the halo shrinks into a gold chain which hooks to the statue which is now a tiny crystal body with gold wings. Then he turns the pedestal into a bracelet which still has the inscription on it.

"Thank you." Ginny says hugging Drake who hugs back faster than near the lake but still tentative pausing for a moment. They stay like that for a little bit until they remember everyone is there staring at them.

"Come on let's open our gifts Drake." Ron says and Drake and Ginny pull apart red from embarrassment. 

"Ok." Drake says smiling. "To the presents."

Drake points toward the stairs and the three boys run up them and into the room to open gifts.

Drake notices all of them have a similar lumpy looking package from Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Harry, another Weasley sweater? Me too." Ron holds his up and groans. "Maroon again?"

Harry laughs at that and pulls out his sweater, it's Gryffindor red with a gold lightning bolt on the chest and it's Harry's turn to groan. "Must I be reminded of my forehead on my sweater?"

Drake opens his which is an icy blue with a darker blue 'D' on it. 

"Hey why does he get the nice one?" Ron complains which only makes Drake grin evilly.

Fred and George had gone home to go visit Charlie with their mother so they wouldn't be busting in with the 'Gred and Forge' act. Drake puts on his sweater. "I like it."

Harry got a piece of paper from the Dursley's which he threw in the trash. He got a nice looking normal watch from Sirius and Remus. An amulet like Alexander and Falcore and Andre's from them. He got some sweets from Hermione, Ginny, and Hagrid. He got a pack of trick items from Ron and the twins and also a small ring from Drake which acted like a homing device and looked like lightning. Ron got one too and Drake was wearing one. He noticed another medium sized package and a small letter. Harry opened the letter first and the Marauder's Map falls out with a letter. 

_Use this wisely Harry Potter._

"I got the Marauder's Map back!" Harry says.

"Great man." Rona says.

"Marauder's map?" Drake says puzzled.

"Yeah. My dad and his friends made it when they were here. It shows you who's in the castle, and who they really are if they are an imposter." Harry explains.

"Oh. I see." Drake says looking at all of his presents which are still unopened except the sweater. "What's that package?"

"I don't know." Harry says.

"Well open it then." Ron says a pile of gifts in his lap which include sweets pranks some Chudley Cannons stuff and a little glass cloud with lightning, snow, hail, water, and a small tornado in it hooked to a chain.

"Cool chain Ron." Drake says.

"Thanks." Ron says.

"Open that thing already." Drake says. "Or I will Harry."

"Oh alright." Harry says ripping the package open. "Oh. A small, small Foe Glass and a smaller version of Dumbledore's pensieve. No this is a little different."

"Well is there a note?" Ron asks.

"Yes. There is." Harry says.

"Read it then man." Drake says.

"Ok. It says:

Dear Harry,

        Use these wisely. Keep the small Foe Glass in your pocket. The basin isn't a Pensieve it is a Dream Catcher of sorts. If you have any dreams of Voldemort, like I heard you do, you can store them in here and even if you forgot details it will keep them. No need to send a thank you note as I might blast your owl if it surprises me. I was once delivered a magi-bomb that way… You're welcome, and Harry, prove everyone right to have faith in you.

                                                        Signed,                                                                              Alastor Moody"

"Wow. Moody must be rich." Ron says.

"Well, he was an Auror right? And from what I know Aurors aren't paid poorly to risk their lives against dark wizards, especially in the days of Voldemort." Drake says. "Somewhere around 800-1000 Galleons every 3-4 weeks. Maybe more if they have a big week of catches and Moody was great. But that is only hearsay so I might be wrong maybe its more maybe it's less. Hey I've got one wrapped up like yours was Harry. You do to Ron you missed it there on the edge of the bed."

Drake rips his open. "Oh… what? Hmm. Huh? There's the little Foe Glass… and then there's… What's this?" Drake holds up a knife and a something that looks like a quaffle but it's clear.

"Hey that's a penknife. It's very handy. It can untie any knot and unlock any lock. I have no idea what that quaffle thing is." Harry says.

Drake mumbles to himself reading the letter. "Says it's a… Secrecy Detector/Keeper. If you tell it your secrets it won't read them as secrecy. And it only detects serious secrecy not lies unless it's a huge one like say working for Voldemort or being a secret informant for evil or something huge like that."

"Nice. What's yours Ron?" Harry says.

"The small Foe Glass and a three lock trunk and a more efficient Sneakoscope than the one I got for you in Egypt. The note says to keep the bigger gifts of ours in here, for safe keeping."

"Why would Moody give us these?" Harry wonders.

"And why haven't you opened your gifts Drake?" Ron points out.

"Oh I haven't have I? Well I should. So I will." Drake says and he rips open a present of some sweets from Hagrid, though they were homemade so he put those away. Then he opened up a package which was a book about Ice's uses from Andre which had a note of 'Know your element thoroughly, then you can use it to it's full extent. This is especially important for a high member of the Order. Use this well Drake.'

Drake then tears open a gift of a chain to which is attached an Icicle with a swirling blue mist in it from Alexander with a note 'Thanks for making this Christmas special for me and Rosalyn. It's our first one together in 6 years. You are a true friend.'.

 "No problem Alexander." Drake mumbles aloud while tearing into his gift from Falcore which turns out to be a small dagger. 'Keep this on you at all times Drake, stay safe' the note reads.

He got sweets again from the trio, nothing from Ginny. Drake sighs. [Serves me right for letting faceless attackers get to me… wouldn't they have to be a brother of Ginny's to give a dang about us going out though? Oh my. It was the twins.]

Drakes eyes get wide and Harry and Ron ask what is wrong with him. "No gift from Ginny though I don't blame her."

"Oh." Harry and Ron say.

"Got any dreams to store Harry?" Drake asks. 

"No not yet, maybe some old ones." Harry answers.

"Ok." Drake says.

"Breakfast." Ron says jumping up. "Come on.

"No I'll stay here you two go." Drake says and the two leave.

[Why'd I say no gift from Ginny when that wasn't why my eyes went wide in the first place? Ah who cares, not like I have any choice… some bloody spell probably. But Ginny was what I called her then and engraved on the pedestal. I told her I meant it and I do. I spilled my secrets to her… told her things not a _single_ other person knows… she sat in the hospital wing for days… now she shuns me? I suppose I deserve it for saving her life… although if someone screamed at me they didn't want this anymore when I was hugging them I would probably take it to mean something horrid. Gah. Do I have ever have some explaining to do…] Drake thinks and the goes down to common room.

"You always were slow to get up Ginny." Drake says with a smile. "So am I."

"What Drake? I'm hungry please get to the point." Ginny says.

"You know how I told you all those thing that no one else knew or knows. And how you then hugged me and well let me cry on your shoulder while you did the same? Remember what you said then, Gin? Remember?" Drake says and Ginny just stares at him sort of blankly. "You said, and I quote, 'Oh, Drake. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that… I never knew. I love you Drake. Even more so for sharing all of this. I'll love you no matter what your past, present, or future may be.' Remember that Gin? Well I'm sorry to point this out bluntly… But, Gin? Where's the love? The 'no-matter-what' love you promised? You didn't care we fell asleep like that and woke up with all these people surrounding us especially the tw *Drake lets out a croaking noise and looks shocked* Huh? I said tw *Drake croaks again* What why cant I say anything referring to them… the attackers… THE TWINS! Ha ha… Wait I just said that in Scandinavian didn't I?"

Ginny gives Drake a look like 'duh' and then answers his question. "Drake 'the love' went out the window when you said you didn't want me anymore…"

"That's not what I said! Dang it… I spoke Scandinavian again? Habla espanol?" Drake says.

"Yes I do Drake." Ginny says.

"Ok. The twins attacked me and I didn't say I didn't want you I said I didn't want to get beat up again. Ok? If you can't deal with that then maybe your brother is the only smart Weasley around here… I'm off. See you around Ginny. Maybe in the halls?" Drake says in Spanish his tone on the edge of venomous. "I didn't speak Scandinavian and I hope you understood. Goodbye, Gin...ny." Drake gets up and leaves the common room. [Jeez I hope that wasn't too mean. I hope that plan worked. Like I said, I'm good at making people feel bad so I make it work for me. I'm trying to make people feel bad… _for me_. I meant every word I said though. But if it failed then my persuasion ends and well what the hell? I've lived like this for years… I can do it again… though like a man I know says, 'Love. Love is a crazy thing. Hate it when you lose it, can't live without it once you've had it.' Yep I totally agree. Anyway… Time for food in my secret place.]

Ginny let her eyes water figuring out what all he'd said and letting it sink in. "Oh my. What have I done? Well didn't he do it? Wait… did he say the twins attacked him…? That would explain the way he acted when he woke up. It still hurts him to breathe. If they weren't gone… they'd wish they were… They knew that dang spell of theirs would wear off… FRED!!!! GEORGE!!! When you get back… you'll get it."

"Huh? Did someone yell Fred and George?" Ron asks at the table in the Great Hall.

"I think I heard it." Harry and Hermione say.

"Ok." Ron says. "Making sure I wasn't losing my mind."

"Hey Harry an owl is headed your way with a package." Hermione says.

Harry looks up and catches the dropped parcel and letter. In red ink is written 'Mr. H. Potter, Bane Of My Existence.' Inside the letter is 'Open this before it explodes and opens for you… like a howler but worse.' Harry opens the parcel quickly while Hermione and Ron are still eating.

"What the devil?" Harry murmurs looking at the object inside of the parcel.

~By way of answering that I am the Jeweled Snake which was sought and found by Voldemort. And I am the if you want or not part of Sergio's threat and message. No one can hear me but you just think at me and I will hear you.~ Jeweled Snake responds

"The heck? What can you do you're so stiff. I mean you are very fine detailed but you just straight in the form of a snake no curving of your body or anything. Only thing jeweled about you is your yellow eyes."

~I said to think it. And I'm no threat? Have you learned nothing in four years; this is a world of MAGIC! Foolish Potter your idiocy will bring your downfall.~ The snake bends his head down towards the ground and rises up on his tail tip head looking at Harry. 

~Now I show you the way I work.~ Fangs about an inch long drop down from the snakes mouth. 

~PICK ME UP BOY!~ Harry picks him up quickly. 

~Tsk. Tsk. Like I said boy, idiocy will be your demise. Your demise… And you just performed an idiocy boy… Tsk, Tsk… I thought you might be smart. Guess not.~ Harry's eyes go wide in shock and then pain as the Jeweled Snake Hops from his hand and around Harry's left wrist like a bracelet sinking his fangs into the veins under the wrist and sucking the blood. 

~Idiocy got you into this and now all the smarts in the world can't help you. I stay until my job is done and that's get your blood to help Voldemort become Immortal and to turn you into a Death Eater. There is a reason I clung to your left wrist instead of the right. The Dark Mark goes on the left forearm. Side effects? I may cause drowsiness, nightmares that'll make you hate your friends, cause immortality for Voldemort, oh and last but not least… I'll brand you and turn you into a Death Eater. Oh yeah, I control this hand now. Thank you and please be sure not to try anything dumb or you'll never have the hand again. And to answer your question I may let you continue with your sport if it's called back on. Idiocy. Your enemy; my friend. You are now property of Jeweled Snake thank you and *in a hissing whisper* good night.~ 

Harry falls asleep right backwards and off of his chair causing Hermione to shriek and Ron to stare. Dumbledore, who was sitting at the table with most of the staff except Alexander and of course Trewlany, Gets up and along with Falcore and Andre levitate Harry before he hits his head on the ground…

"Hmm. That was a quite sudden bout of sleepiness don't you think Albus? He was very awake when he got here and had enough sweets to keep him awake…" Falcore muses. 

"Indeed Falcore… Indeed." Albus says.

"Did either of you notice anything?" Andre asks Hermione and Ron.

"Well, Harry got a package the wrapping and letter are over there." Hermione says and points at it but as Falcore and Dumbledore go to pick it up it bursts into flame and the smoking symbol of the Dark Mark hovers in the air above the flames for a minute before flicking it's snake tongue downwards and causes the fire to extinguish leaving nothing of the letter or wrapping but no scorch marks on the table and then it's snake tongue flicks outwards and it disappears.

"VOLDEMORT! What has he done?" Falcore bellows.

"Something grave I'm afraid. Ron, Hermione please leave." Says Dumbledore staring at a glow coming from within Harry's left robe sleeve.

"Now please." Says Falcore staring at it too.

"Go now or you will make these both mad and that's a bad thing." Andre says staring down at the glow not sure of it's importance.

Ron and Hermione leave Ron being dragged along.

"So what's with the glow?" Andre says.

"Jeweled snake." Falcore says and Andre's eyes go wide.

"Yes, it's terrible. It has control of Harry's left hand by now. Probably taking blood too to help Voldemort become immortal. It's great at mind control and nightmares too." Dumbledore says.

"Mind control?" Falcore says with a gulp, sort shocked and like he never knew that.

"Yes. Don't you know that?" Dumbledore says.

"Mind control?" Falcore says and sort of breathes heavily thinking back to the incident in the Shrieking Shack, 'The Master wants you Potter. He thought he wanted you dead but he thinks maybe he doesn't. He will not take no for an answer. You join him of your own will, or you join him against your will. Either way, you will join him.' Falcore hears the voice of the Italian Sergio… The haunting words… a prophecy of sorts… for now Voldemort may get Harry no matter what. Falcore heaves a sigh of helplessness. [If only Alexander could help but he wanted a quite Christmas so I will give him one. He deserves it.] 

Falcore gulps again his eyes still like lopsided… one twitching one wide open. "Dumbledore. Sergio said Voldemort wanted Hary to join him. He said… 'The Master wants you Potter. He thought he wanted you dead but he thinks maybe he doesn't. He will not take no for an answer. You join him of your own will, or you join him against your will. Either way, you will join him.'" Falcore says a perfect imitation of Sergio.

"Oh my… It looks like Voldemort might have gotten his wish." Andre says sort of thickly like his mouth is full of something. "And when Voldemort gets a wish granted… horrible times are back again indeed."

"Indeed." The sentiment echoes from the others.


	28. Christmas Surprises, Nightmares, and Dea...

Chapter 28

         "What a beautiful day." Alexander says stretching as he wakes up. "Rosalyn time to get up." 

"Leave me alone Alex…" Rosalyn grumbles.

"It's Christmas dear." Alexander says.

"Shut up dear. I'm sleeping today." Rosalyn says.

"No, no dear I have a surprise for you and you aren't going to miss it." Alexander says.

"You can give it to me later." Rosalyn says.

"No I cant. Get up." Alexander pleads.

"Fine but if this isn't worth it I'm going to throttle you later." Rosalyn says.

"Then you won't throttle me." Alexander says. [Or I'll throttle Drake.]

"I hope not. But I'm going to sleep after the surprise." Rosalyn says.

"And breakfast you need to eat. After all you're eating for two." Alexander says.

"Yeah ok. Breakfast too." Rosalyn agrees.

"Good. Good." Alexander says smiling as he and Rosalyn get ready to go to the surprise.

"Alex… why do we need to be dressed for a surprise?" Rosalyn asks.

"We're going outside wear a nice comfy cloak. That one?" Alexander points at a phoenix red cloak with a bow on it. 

"A gift!" Rosalyn says. "Haven't seen many of those in 6 years… It's from Falcore, Andre, and Drake. The note says there's a spell on it to keep you warm. Isn't that nice? Well I guess my secret is out for it 'expands' to your body. Nice." Rosalyn rolls her eyes.

Alexander blushes though he's smiling like an idiot. "Got to get outside before sunrise, hurry please honey."

"SUNRISE? No wonder I'm tired." Rosalyn says glaring at Alexander.

"Shh. Come on." Alexander says and they walk out of Hogwarts and to the lake. 

"Why are we at the lake?" Rosalyn asks.

"Shh. Watch." Alexander says. "Middle of the lake honey." 

Rosalyn and Alexander both stare there and as the sun rises a big ice heart is revealed in the middle of the lake. The pedestal the heart sits on is like a big rose blooming up out of the lake with red rose petals all around.

"Oh Alexander!" Rosalyn hugs Alexander very hard. "You're right I won't throttle you."

"Yep." Alexander says sort of strangled. "Just choke me…"

Rosalyn loosens the hold but is still hugging him.

"I told you that you would like it." Alexander says smiling. [So do I. Thanks Drake.] 

"Yes I do." Rosalyn says. "So where are we eating?"

"A nice little place in Hogsmeade." Alexander answers. "But we aren't quite done here."

"We aren't? There's more?" Rosalyn says finally awake.

"Nope. There's one more thing in the middle of the lake." Alexander says producing ice skates.

"I'm not skating." Rosalyn says making a face.

"Ok then." Alexander turns into a phoenix and grabs Rosalyn in his talons gently and flies them to the heart in the middle of the lake and sets down gently. Alexander turns human again and pulls something out of the rose.

"Another gift for you M' lady." Alexander says in a joking tone handing her a jewelry box.

Rosalyn opens it and squeals happily. "It's beautiful Alexander."

Inside the jewelry box is a bracelet. It has a thick band with a red rose bloom coming up in the middle made of ruby. There is an inscription beside the rose. It reads: 'To Rosalyn, My Rose.'

"Time for breakfast?" Alexander asks.

"Mmm. Yep." Rosalyn says and Alexander flies them off of the lake again and to the edge of Hogsmeade for breakfast at 'The Golden Cauldron'.

Harry awoke in his dorm room around 30 minutes later screaming so loud anyone in the dungeons might have heard it.

"Harry!" Ron says.

"Get away!" Harry yells running out of the dorm. "Wait. I'm in the dorm I thought we'd gone down to eat. And you're here Ron?"

"Of course I'm here Harry. Are you ok?" Ron says.

"I thought…" Harry sees the glow from the yellow eyes still under his sleeve. "What is going on? You are not Ron. This is a nightmare."

"Are you sure of that Harry?" Ron says his voice like a dare.

"Yes." Harry says gulping "I am. Aren't I?"

"Then let me help you down the stairs." Ron says shoving Harry down a long line of stairs that suddenly appeared there. Harry felt every bit of it.

"Nightmares only hurt my scar…" Harry says. "Oh…"

"I've always wanted to do that to you Perfect Potter." Ron says acidly. "Potter who can afford three of all to help poor me with my school stuff!"

"You never have to work for anything. You're famous Harry Potter the Minister and Slytherins are the only ones who can see through you." Hermione's voice chimes in.

"You can never butt out right Scarface. Won't let anyone do anything if you don't interfere?" Drake's voice chimes in dripping with malice

"If it wasn't for you we'd be alive Potter." The voices of Bertha Jorkins, the old man, and Cedric Diggory say.

"I didn't have to die… I died because of you." The voice of his mother comes in bitingly.

All of the phrases echo around and around in Harry's head.

"No… Please… no… it's not true…" Harry says curling up in a ball on the floor.

"Don't worry Harry I know it's not your fault." Voldemort's voice comes through smooth silky like Tom Riddle. 

Harry shoots up screaming as hard and loud as he can. He finds himself in a weird room. "Oh no another nightmare!"

"No Harry no nightmare. You just woke up please trust me." Dumbledore says with Falcore and Andre behind him.

"Ok sir, I'm awake." Harry starts rocking back and forth sitting up on the bed. "Jeweled Snake…" 

"We know Harry. Relax. Rest. We'll give you a dreamless sleep potion." Dumbledore says handing Harry a goblet which Harry gulps down in one and falls into a dreamless. 

"Wow!" Andre says. "What happened to him?"

"Nightmares Andre, nightmares. Very horrid nightmares." Falcore says.

"Poor Harry." Dumbledore says. "I can't give him this potion all the time. It becomes addictive and if given way too often the jeweled snake will figure it out and give him nightmares anyway and that will really mess with his sense of reality."

"Jeez. I guess whoever said fame is a fickle thing is right." Andre says.

"Yeah poor Harry." Falcore says.

"That was a great breakfast Alexander." Rosalyn says on the walk back from 'The Golden Cauldron'.

"Yeah. I'm stuffed. You ok Rose?" Alexander asks seeing her forlorn look.

"Yeah. It's just… It's been six years Alex. Six years. I lived wherever I could get somewhere to sleep for one year. Then Voldemort came to have a sort of body share and made me live in the Riddle House. No Christmas, no Thanksgiving, no family, no you… looking back I don't have a clue how I stayed sane… Maybe I didn't. Sometimes I think I didn't that all of this is some elaborate illusion. And now well like you said the whole 'eating for two' thing. It's just too much. Why doesn't Voldemort just go rot and die." Rosalyn says finishing with a sob.

Alexander gets a frown on his face but its more a worry frown and he hugs Rosalyn. "Shh. Shh. It's ok Rose I won't let him get you. Snape is due back from 'behind enemy lines' very soon and I will never let anything get you or the second you are eating for." Alexander says with a grin. "This stress isn't good for you or the baby sweetie. Come on it's Christmas. If it makes you feel better I only had three Christmases while I was watching Drake.

"Three times more than zero." Rosalyn says but smiling.

"So… I have been led to believe you women always plan out your weddings as girls. If this is true…. When and where? Everything else can be decided between now and then." Alexander asks.

"Well that isn't always true but for me it is. Although I've lost any exactness over the ages… I was always hoping to be wed in a quiet ceremony in the summer here at Hogwarts but I should be quite busy in the summer with the baby. I know of this nice chapel in Hogsmeade though and anytime is fine. We should have been engaged and married six years ago so whenever you want is fine as long as it's very soon cause I won't keep a small belly for much longer." Rosalyn says with a grin and wink.

"Did you two always joke this much together?" Falcore says suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Yeah. I think we did Falcore. I think we did." Alexander says. "Been a while but I think that was what we did."

"Well enjoy your Christmas I must see a bookstore about a particular book. See you around Alexander." Falcore says walking past them quickly.

"That was odd." Alexander says. "I thought he knew pretty much everything and what he doesn't know I studied it while world trekking before Drake. Decided maybe you were around there with the Black Death. That's some Death Eaters fled to America… they waited for Voldemort to rise and gained a bit of fear around there after Drake's killing of the American M.O.M. They found a powerful man. Powerful but a bit weird… called himself Dragon cause he felt like he should be a dragon. He felt he was strong enough to rival a dragon. He said he was gonna fly without a broom… that was an odd scheme but for all his insanity he was gravely powerful. He could probably have matched Voldemort tit for tat. So the Black Death followed him made sure he kept a semblance of sanity. They became the dark age of America. They succeeded in having Donna McVeigh taken out earlier in the summer after Drake left."

"I know… That was my last act there before I was made to live in Voldemort's house." Rosalyn says.

"But you said…" Alexander starts.

"You can't listen to me all the time I don't really remember everything. What happened with me was after Voldemort met his fall with Harry so there was something behind it. Black Death leaked back in, the Malfoys are the main ones, and I suspect Lucius to be the one who was brainwashing me… Well that worked. I was sent to America with some of Black Death that was going back. You got close to finding me in Texas and they knew you were up to something so my death was planted in the paper of yours and they knew what you'd do and knew it would resound on Drake too. They wanted one of their best guys back. Drake was a top man in Black Death they said he even went under Imperius he could have the haze on his brain… but he could go through the haze without doing opposite of what it said… he did all of that to fool the people into his innocence if he ever got caught. He had a list of accomplishments that would chill you… thousands of things he never got caught doing. Left some fake evidence and several innocents got sent to The Pit. Dragon was very mad when Drake went and so he decided to do something to turn Drake back. Never worked… Drake became a desperate alcoholic… Hairy Dragon… a rare beer… Todd… Todd isn't a real person. Todd is a Black Death guise… Todd is really Dragon. Todd was trying to fool Drake. You stopped that too. You are someone he hates. Dragon is a mystery…" Rosalyn finishes looking a little relieved and drained at the telling of the story.

"Dragon… Draco… Drake… So many names that relate to the fire breathing beast. Draco… Draco… Too much to muse I won't bother." Alexander decides. "But what was the Black Death's purpose of keeping with Dragon?"

"Keep him alive, make him stronger, make him overthrow Voldemort, take out the Dragon, and rule Britain and America." Rosalyn says in a monotone staring straight ahead blankly. "Motto of the Black Death… well that and… Band together you rule all. Fall apart all falls. That's the philosophy of Black Death and when Drake wanted to go good he was breaking that and they didn't like it. But he's a good guy now no need to worry."

"Wow. This discussion has downed my Christmas and I'm bushed want to go up to our rooms we've reached Hogwarts without realizing it." Alexander says.

"Sure. I need to catch up my sleep anyway." Rosalyn says.

"Sleep a precious commodity to me while I trekked the world. It was a fun time though I learned a lot." Alexander says as they head to their rooms and then get back into bed and sleep.

"I think they depressed themselves on the way back from Hogsmeade after I ran into them." Falcore says to Andre when he gets back with the book. "They talked about Dragon and Black Death is all I heard."

"Dang. They can't even have a normal Christmas…" Andre says. "Stupid Voldemort. I can't wait until he meets his end."

"I totally agree." Falcore says.

"So how's Rosalyn other than that?" Andre says.

"Other than being pregnant she seems fine." Falcore says smiling. "Now I hope that turns out alright. Harry is going to go through Hell for a while until we can get that snake off. The snake has the defense of controlling the hand of the wrist he clamps onto. If you make the snake aware your hand is there he will likely lock it in a grip… a snare… Bad." 

"I was thinking of a saying Falcore… I don't remember who said it but it goes… 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' Well whoever said that… I bet he didn't have a bit of sense. I mean look at Alexander… I bet he never loved and lost. Not really. Maybe he lost his love to death then it's ok to have loved and lost than never love but, good grief Falcore, to have loved and lost before your love really knows… I mean… It seems from Alexander's reaction it's then better to never have loved at all. Unless the loved person comes back to you. Like Rosalyn and Alexander… it seems they were meant for each other." Andre says and then plops down heavily into a chair.

"My goodness Andre, I never realized how much thought you actually give stuff. If your pool of knowledge was maybe a little wider and you were taller and older looking than you were… Perhaps you could pass as being me. Or maybe as having stolen my brain…" Falcore says with a wink and a laugh.

"I'm smart. I think… I just… I'm not the smart everyone thinks of as smart. I'm as dull as butter knife in some respects but I put thought behind stuff. Not that widely taught about much except nature. Nature is my domain. I can understand nature. Magical creatures… Laws about them… I could tell you practically everything there is to know about any magical creature ever written about. That's where my passion is Falcore. And with my passion goes my knowledge. If you don't know anything about what you love what's the point of loving it? That Griffgal… It was a rare thing an odd interbreed of Griffin and Hippogriff and then it was interbred with a giant eagle. Lion was dominant but the eagle put its main aspects into the beast. The last part was a genetic alteration sort of… a blending of genes… to create a perfect beast. Perfect for the wrong things… perfect to kill. Horrid. A Beautiful creature it was with double the aggression and hunting instincts naturally in genes and half the other genes it should have had." Andre says. "I fear something big will come next. If I'm right maybe a mix werewolf… if it's infection is doubled it could spit in an eye and you could be a werewolf. White and blue… blend the worst get the best… for all the wrong reasons Falcore. Harry too he'll be his best soon to come but only due to the snake. The snake will control him soon he will make Harry know what Voldemort needs Harry to know. The OOP&F (A/N: Pronounce that oop and eff.) will be powerless to help."

"GOOD GREIF! STOP THINKING SO MUCH I LIKE THINKING OF YOU AS A DIMWIT!" Falcore yells cutting off the long ramble of Andre. 

"Sorry Falcore. Duh… what'd I just say?" Andre says acting like a dimwit but glaring at Falcore.

Falcore muses. "White and blue… White and blue… Significance is registering but I'm afraid I have no idea why you said that Andre."

"Uh… Said what?" Andre says.

"Andre EXPLAIN NOW!" Falcore says.

"DNA and genes buddy. Mix the DNA and genes to create the perfect beastly horror and you get a white and blue color on whatever covers their body. Fur… skin… scales… feathers… but perfect means deadly. Worse. I mean to make the double b, as some who've studied it close call it, you have mix the genes and DNA to be exactly a mix of white and blue alternately up each and every DNA strand… which is al the same so make that it's DNA that's one part done but genes are different they are affecting in other ways like appearance and body function they have to all be focused on extreme muscles… claws… jaws… stuff like that. Any more questions? No? Ok I'm going back to being a dimwit." Andre says.

"I'm going to kill you one of the days." Falcore mutters. "You're a maddening experience Andre."

"Thank you." Andre says.

Falcore rolls his eyes and sets to reading the book.

Drake is wandering the grounds alone. Walking the edge of the Forbidden Forest, begging for injury I guess. Drake stares absently ahead wondering about things… wondering why he seemed to care so much about someone that apparently cared little about him.

[I must be her latest crush… Pah… no… no… ah so what… confront her you dumbo… see if your talk got to her.]

Drake is soon in the common room sitting and waiting. He has thought about this for a while… decided what he'll do for any reaction from Ginny.

"Well?" he says as she walks in which nearly makes her jump out of her skin.

"Well what?" Ginny asks.

"You never answered my question after I finished explaining." Drake says.

"You ran off." She says.

"Well?" Drake repeats.

"Oh Drake. I was so wrong. I'm so sorry you went through what the twins did. I love you Drake and this time it will really be no matter what." Ginny goes to hug him but Drake pulls back having heard this before.

"No, not this time Ginny I'm sorry. I've heard this before. Same words you said last time and you know what happened then Ginny? Yeah the past month and a half happened then." Drake says practically yelling. "I can't deal with that again. Dammit Ginny do you have any idea what that coma was like?! No! I was drawn to get out of the darkness because you spoke Ginny! I went through the nightmare of that beating in my head everyday. I then went through a final nightmare in which you were laughing as I was getting beaten up and all of you which includes Harry and the others were chanting 'Wake up' while laughing and then when I started to wake up you were there all of you in the dream but a sinister look to your face… You all screamed 'GO AWAY' and I woke up from that in that frame of mind at first. Oh but you know what I went through right? Wrong!" Ginny looks crushed and is crying silently "You sat by my bed wishing I would wake up standing vigil like your life depended on it… but when I wake up I pull back from one hug screaming something you don't get the meaning of and bada-bing worst month and a half of my life since I started getting myself on the right track. You saw that cursed parchment and you didn't believe it! It wasn't a joke…. And… Well Ginny, I don't think I can do that again. I saved your f'ing life and abandoned a trip to a Harry who was in a more dire condition than you at the moment. I stopped in my tracks and let Harry almost bleed to death to get between you and the beast. I did all that, gave up a secret I'm supposed keep between me and the other three top members of something that will remain nameless and in return I get a hug and then more shunning?!? Hah! I'm fed up Ginny. All you said in that first week was proven a lie. You go through a month and a half loving me and being unable to get me… come back still loving me then and maybe… maybe… but until then don't try it Gin…ny. Don't try… I'm sorry I really do care for you Gin…ny but I'm not giving out my heart for it to be ripped in half and spat upon. I'm not giving away my heart like that, I can't risk that Ginny… I could go and drink again. I could jump off the Astronomy Tower. I could make another pair of scars on my wrist from a failed attempt to kill myself that way." Drake says his eyes glisten a little as he does so. "I'm not trekking that path again for any reason… no one can make me turn back down that one way road. I've fought against that current long enough and I beat it! I BEAT IT!! It took me boozing and nearly killing myself three bleeding times but I did it. I won and I'm not going to take a sucker punch and start drifting with that current again. I told Alexander I would never go back to The Pit… I meant it… mean it. Whatever it takes… I'm on the right road and I'm not going to let romance make me distressed. I saw what it did to Alexander and it takes a whole lot to break him. I'm really quite sorry Ginny but don't blame me don't blame the two you call brothers… wait… blame whatever you want so long as you truly know whose responsible. Happy Christmas Ginny." Drake finishes with a solemn look and stands up walking to the portrait hole looking back at the crying Ginny once, standing there, hesitating, wondering if he was too hard on her… Drake shakes his head sadly looks towards the Portrait Hole opens it. He looks back one brief instant again then hangs his head shaking it sadly as he walks out.

Alexander yawns as he stretches waking up. "Ah. What a nice rest."

"Oh shut up I'm still resting." Rosalyn says irritably.

"Ok dear good night I'll put the wards back up on the door when I leave I've got to see if I can locate any gifts for me." Alexander says smiling.

"Ok goodbye." Rosalyn says sleepily rolling over and falling back asleep.

Alexander slips out whispering. "Sweet dreams Rose."

Alexander reactivates the wards and wanders the hallways of Hogwarts to find Falcore and Andre.

"Andre if you don't stop acting like that you can sleep in Hagrid's hut." Falcore says.

"Fine Falcore. But you're the one who wanted me to act that way." Andre says.

Alexander and the two both round the same corner and bump into each other.

"Oomph. Hello you two. How'd you come to know about Rosalyn's being pregnant?" Alexander says getting up off of the floor.

"Drake." They both say as they stand up.

"That little… He said he wouldn't tell." Alexander says.

"Well see we didn't know what we were going to get her or you… and we haven't figured the last one out quite yet…" Falcore starts.

"Just keep me and Rosalyn together and you don't owe me a gift for the rest of your lives." Alexander says with a grin but seriously.

"Will do buddy… Anyway, Drake let it slip then that Rosalyn was pregnant and so we got her that cloak because we also knew of his surprise you asked him to make." Falcore says.

"Well I have to remember to never ever tell drake a secret again." Alexander says with a look but just laughs. "I guess he really is fifteen again."

"About that… How'd that happen?" Andre says. "I liked the older Drake."

"Well it was a mistake on my part. A bad mix of phoenix tear, which I use in quite a lot of my potions because of their highly healing nature, in the concussion potion. Well I put in a little to big of a phoenix tear and when the side effect from the spell happened it caused his mind to keep its current mental set and body and stuff." Alexander says. "Though I suppose that was a blessing in disguise considering he and Ginny got together the next day or two days later."

"Yes… a mixed blessing as they are now apart." Falcore says.

"True. But I got the feeling he was gonna use a famous guilt trip of his but then I saw him wandering the Forbidden Forest's edge and well he seemed quite mixed then but I was confirmed that he was fed up by some shouts I could hear through the portrait hole when I walked past." Alexander says. "Hah. I might be more aware of things than even you Falcore."

"Yes, my friend, that you might especially after the amulet." Falcore says.

"So _that's_ why I can read peoples emotions like a book." Alexander says with a thoughtful frown.

"Yes it is." Falcore says.

"Shh, Drake's heading this way, let's see if we can tell that I'm right." Alexander says. 

Drake comes around the corner and just goes quickly by them almost running into Andre but just going on his set path still.

"Told you he's very angry probably at himself. He was right though from what I over heard of the conversation walking past… and some of the louder moments on the way there… 'Yeah the past month and a half happened then… any idea what it was like in that coma?! … all screamed 'GO AWAY'… but you know what I went through right? Wrong!… worst month and a half of my life… you didn't believe… don't think I can do that… saved your f'ing life… abandoned a trip to a Harry who was in a more dire condition… a hug and more shunning?!?… fed up…' He should have screamed more and ok I admit to standing there a while when I heard what was going on. Ok here's what else I heard… 'I stopped in my tracks and let Harry almost bleed to death… first week was proven a lie… I'm not giving my heart out for it to be ripped in half and spat upon… I can't risk that Ginny… I could go and drink… jump off the Astronomy Tower… another pair of scars… I BEAT IT… three bleeding times… I'm not going to take a sucker punch… start drifting with that current again… told Alexander I would never go back to The Pit.. I meant it… mean it… whatever it takes… I'm on the right road and I'm not going to let romance make me distressed. I saw what it did to Alexander and it takes a whole lot to break him. I'm really quite sorry Ginny but don't blame me don't blame the two you call brothers… wait… blame whatever you want so long as you truly know whose responsible. Happy Christmas Ginny.' Then he was walking towards the portrait hole and she was weeping so I left. He also kept starting to call her Gin then added on the nee sound." Alexander finishes.

"Well the 'loved and lost' guy is right in this case I suppose." Andre says and Alexander gives Falcore a puzzled look and Falcore mouths 'long story'. 

"O…k…" Alexander says. "That's not why I came to find you though. I wanted to let you know you and all other OOP&F are going to be 'vaccinated' against a rash of lycanthropies going around. Several of the cases claim they were just spat on at an open wound, eye, up the nose, or in the mouth and it happened then but there has to be a bite or scratch it can't be an old wound right?"

"White and blue!" Andre and Falcore shout at the same moment.

"White and blue?" Alexander says puzzled.

"Yeah." Andre and Falcore say.

"What is that?" Alexander asks.

Falcore recounts the earlier discussion to Alexander.

"Oh. Well that makes sense as all of the beasts were white and blue… but they weren't all wolves… there was a lion and one Griffgal thing and a giant snake who was stabbed through the head and when the sun came up the body changed into a human… an older male… with a thorough glance it was discovered it was a spitting snake that had hit the man in the eyes. One also reports as a witness that there are were-demons going about… 'white and blue… they haunt you… every night… a dark blue shadow too… with an off white on the inside…' is what he said so I'm guessing a Lethifold is in the mix too. There will no doubt be more stories of the new white and blue beasts. So every one of you will need to take my new banes… like Wolfsbane they quell all of the 'natural' urges you would have as the animal. Some of the people who are afflicted have freely agreed to be test subjects because they, like Lupin, don't want anyone going through what they are. They are thoroughly confined and tranquilized during the animal stage right now for me to collect some various samples, spit, blood, etc…"

"Why would the ministry choose you Alexander? Why not Artemis T. Wolfe the creator of Wolfsbane?" Falcore asks.

"Because Artemis T. Wolfe is a code name for Alexander Damian Phoenix, Falcore. Me. Well me and a man really named Artemis in Africa. Artemis is flying in. Well until he reaches the point where Magic Carpets become illegal. He is an animal expert like Andre here but he specifically studies Lycanthropes and Lycanthropy. But we will be needing your help Andre because up until now the only lycanthropy cases were werewolves and you know genetics and stuff like that Andre so he has asked about 'Andre, the old devil' and wants you to help him out. Him and I have been studying the possibility of a cure for werewolf lycanthropy but for older cases it has to be extremely personalized. And in new cases administered within 2 hours on the wound but that is often hard as most times the person will just turn into a werewolf and you won't know… but we are still working very hard. And for Remus we have all of the samples we need and are working diligently but over long distances to get him a cure… it might not work but we are trying anyway at his insistence."

"I see. Is that a reason for him and Sirius staying a while earlier this year?" Falcore asks.

"Partly, that and elemental training and supervision of the trio… Harry especially." Alexander says.

"Oh." Falcore says.

"Yeah… well I'm nearly done with the Snakesbane we got all of the samples off of the poor dead fellow and the knife that killed him which fortunately hadn't yet been cleaned when I asked for it." Alexander says. "Also thankfully a live person inflicted by the were-snake transformations has volunteered for the study. I'll let you know how it goes. Oh and if administered before hand a bane can be a vaccine for about a month and then a booster is needed. Goodbye." Alexander says walking off back towards his room. 


	29. Ghosts, Halos, and More Nightmares

Chapter 29

        Drake is stalking around the edge of the Forbidden Forest with his dagger, 'just in case', and he is thinking about everything he just said and did. 

"Dang women." Drake says.

"Dang indeed?" Says a voice which clearly belongs to a woman.

"Huh?" Drake says scanning the area and seeing no one.

"I said 'Dang indeed?'." The voice repeats.

"…" Drake just stays puzzled and silent.

"Hello?" The voice says.

"…"

"Are you going to answer me?" The voice insists.

"…"

"Fine…" The voice says.

"Where and who and what are you?" Drake blurts out.

"I thought you'd recognize me?" The voice says.

"But I don't even see anything much less recognize it." Drake says.

"…"

"Hello?" Drake says.

"Hello." The voice says. "How can you not see me? I'm right in front of you Drake."

"…" Drake pauses. "… No you aren't."

"Well then I have to figure something out." The voice says.

"O…k…" Drake says. "Who are you?"

"Now really Drake… Don't you recognize my voice?" The voice says impatiently.

Drake looks to be thinking heavily for a moment and then it hits him…

"DONNA!" Drake yells. "Donna McVeigh?"

"Finally. I was about ready to transport you back to The Pit." Donna says.

"But what are you doing here? How can you be here? Why can't I see you?" Drake rambles.

"I'm here following someone. I'm not alive anymore. And the last statement answers your third question." Donna says.

"But… De… Huh… How… DEAD?" Drake sputters. "Dead? How? Why? Who?"

"In order… Yes. Yes. Black Death; flung out of window with killing curse variant. I was the Minister Of Magic and in their way. I can't tell you that… You'd hate them and you shouldn't hate this person…" Donna explains.

Drake narrows his eyes at the last statement. "Shouldn't hate the killer of the person who lessened my time in The Pit? Why not? Do I… Do I… Do I… know them?"

"Ye… no… ok… yes… but… I still can't tell you Drake." Donna says. "But that is who I'm following."

"Why?" Drake says.

"Because that's my unfini…" Donna starts.

"No. Why? Why did you let me off so bloody easily? I killed you whole family… I… I… even used… dagger on them…" Drake says. "I let your smallest brother… bleed to death. I wasn't really 'under' Imperius it was just put on me… I can fight it." Drake finishes hanging his head in shame. 

"I know." Donna says solemnly almost blank.

"Then why?" Drake yells at her. "Why? I should have been given to the whirlpool down in the bottom of The Pit. I should have been rolled down the length of the stupid tunnel until the last steep drop still in the barrel into the whirl pool and death. WHY?"

"Because… I knew you weren't evil… I knew you'd change with a chance… Alexander could change you I knew it and was right although according to some of his reports you almost didn't let him have a chance. I _knew it_ when you came up to me and turned yourself in like you did. Just… flat out weeping in front of a girl who would want nothing more than to probably beat you to death right there… but _you_ still turned_ yourself _in _you wanted to be punished_ for what you did. _You_ didn't _want_ to be evil Drake. You _didn't_. And you _aren't_. You are the exact opposite and quite important in fight for good. If you'd have died… who knows what would be happening right now… Rosalyn and Alexander might not be back together… Alexander would have never gone back to Britain he would have stayed in America to live out his years. Think about that young again Drake. Oh and, Women? Dang indeed?" Donna says her head appearing with a smile.

"I suppose not. But… I'm sticking to what I said to Ginny at least for a couple of weeks." Drake says.

"Yeah I figured." Donna says. "Well, I must be going to follow my killer. I will return to being invisible. My unfinished business if you're wondering is to forgive the person who killed me. But I will still be wandering this place for a while afterwards if you ever need to have a chat Drake." Donna turns invisible. "Oh and Drake don't make me regret your very light sentencing."

"I won't Donna. I won't." Drake says and continues on his walk.

"The Halo, class, is a fatal last ditch effort on the battlefield to destroy all evil around… except perhaps Voldemort. The Halo was created by Angel Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor's son, in a fight against the armies of Salazar Slytherin, which included several minions like the Death Eaters are today and several dark creatures, the armies of what was known as the Order were desperately sort on people there were maybe fifty excluding Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. The Order was falling badly so when in retreat and around a mile was gained between the armies Angel Gryffindor stayed at the halfway mark, on the 'line', so to speak, between the armies. Angel was in a rage of magic, a very controlled extreme bout of wandless magic, and he trekked into the enemy territory not among the army and released all of his magical energy and life force in a blast which somehow generated in the center of the army and spread out in a golden circle, or Halo, and dropped all but about 10 of the opposing army's men. Among those left standing was Salazar Slytherin. The Order quickly surrounded and bound the ten, but Godric was distraught over his son who was laying motionless where he had cast the Halo from. 'Son' Godric cried as he rushed to his son's side. 'I got them Dad. Did you see it?' Angel said like a kid smiling at his father 'They all went down it was great.' Angel started to cough up blood. 'Son…' Godric choked out hugging Angel to him. 'Goodbye Dad, tell the others their welcome and not to fret over what I did. Tell my brothers to carry on the Gryffindor name now. I love you, Dad.' Angel said and then took one last breath before he was taken by Death to the next great adventure. And thus a legacy was created." Falcore says dramatically on the first day back to classes after break, a week from Christmas.

Some of the girls were teary eyed and crying and the boys were mainly frowning mournfully trying to look like they weren't going to cry.

"That, my fine class of 5th years, is the greatest kind of sacrifice. That is nobleness. That is love. That is the selfless sort of act that proves your loyalty. When it comes down to a war against Voldemort… if it comes on a battlefield can you be as selfless? Would you retreat? Would you dare to take the 'easy way' out and join Voldemort? *Almost all of the class gasps at the saying of the name* Don't fear his bloody name or you've practically lost already. Say it aloud all of you. NOW."

"Voldemort." The class says in mainly a whisper except for Harry and Drake. 

"I said to say it not whisper it in fear still." Falcore barks out like a drill sergeant. 

"Voldemort." The class says almost normal except Harry and Drake who are just saying it normal.

"I SAID SAY THE NAME!" Falcore yells. "Are you that cowardly? I mean if you fear his name what will you do if you come face to face with him… say Master? My Lord? If so I hope I never run into you. Say the name loud."

"Voldemort." They say it in normal tone sort of loud.

"LOUDER!"

"Voldemort."

"LOUDER!"

"Voldemort."

"I SAID LOUDER!"

"VOLDEMORT!" The name is finally yelled out by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drake, and a few others.

"Good you few." Falcore says.

"Stand up all of you. All of you who yelled it stand up." Falcore says.

All of the Gryffindor boys stand up and Hermione and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff stand up. 

"I would like to have you 8 stay after class." Falcore says.

"Ok." They say except Harry who's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Harry?"

Harry shakes his head yes.

"You'll come."

Harry nods yes.

"Ok. Now, class do you think any of you would perform a Halo. Raise your left hand." Falcore says and watches Harry. Harry tries to lift it but the hand is clamped onto the desk. "Drake you would? Anyone else? No? Ok well that's all class dismissed except for the 8 I asked to stay."

The 8 stay and come up to Falcore's desk.

"Now Drake you know the deal. Get on with it." Falcore says smiling and the trio and Drake get what he's talking about.

"Are you sure they're ready? I mean just because they shouted Voldemort…?" Drake asks puzzled.

"Well they do have a choice you know." Falcore reminds him.

"Oh yeah… the secrecy pact… yeah. Alright then, you are being asked if you would like to join the OPF. You do not have to and no more info will be given unless you say yes except that the OPF fights against evil… Alright. Anyone say no?" Drake asks.

"Errr… against evil?" Seamus asks.

Falcore gives him a piercing look.

"Of course." Drake says. "Oh and well you'll only be junior members and so not called all of the times to meetings or… be asked to fight a lot." Drake says with a look like he's kicking himself for that near slip.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are already members and full members. But that is do to the numerous times they faced off against Voldemort." Drake says.

"Oh so that's why you four ran off before." Dean says.

"Well are you in? Or was that bravery a shamble?" Falcore asks.

Justin Finch-Fletchley steps up out the line that, unknowingly, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and him had made. "Count me in."

"Anyone else?" Drake asks. "Please?"

Neville steps up too. "I'm in. Sorry about running away from you in the dorm that morning."

"Don't worry about I scare myself sometimes." Drake says with a weird spooky grin and then laughs at Neville's eyes widening. "Just kidding Neville; so you two going to be the chickens. Fine."

"NO." They say and step forward. "We're in."

"Good. Very good even." Drake says.

"Alright Drake… give them the mark." Falcore says and all four of the boy's eyes go wide in shock and fear.

"Thahe nsak ess ad dny skithlit aren. Ah it's fun to watch people squirm when I say that gibberish." Drake laughs. "Roughly translated from its form it means, 'Squirm and wiggle you little ones.' And there's a word I'd rather not say in front of Falcore. Hmm. I'm keeping them more in the dark than I did you three. I just hid the last two words from you… Ah well. So now time to give you four the mark of the OPF. Well, security is a little more and less tight now. You don't need to have a noble lineage or anything like that but the secrecy pact is still heavily in place and your name goes on it when you take this mark. If you ever reveal this secret your name will burn off of the paper and you will be hunted. So betray us at your own risk. Don't worry though you won't be killed just arrested into the O... err… headquarters."

Falcore gives Drake a hard look like 'one more near slip…'

"Me if I keep nearly tripping up I'm a dead man So we mark you now and I don't have to worry." Drake says. "Lift your right sleeve."

They all do.

"Ok. Now." Drake says.

A bright light hits each of their forearms. It lingers for a moment and then it disappears. When it leaves a mark is left. It is a Phoenix and a Falcon meeting in flight. Their tail feathers meet F on the falcon's and P on the phoenix's. Above it in Phoenix Tear like letters are the words 'The Order' below the tail feathers near the wrist are the words 'Sworn against evil in the fight of dark and light'. They almost circle up to the words 'The Order'.

"You are now officially members of the Order." Drake says smiling. "Well junior members…"

"Tell no one." Falcore says. "Goodbye."

Harry was in the nightmare world again. Everyone was blaming him except that one voice he couldn't recognize but Harry wasn't sure he wanted to. The voice kept telling him it didn't blame him and he wanted to find out who it was because of that. Yet he felt we he found out something about him would change… so he didn't try to hard to figure out who it was. He didn't want to risk it. But he was already treating his friends different at certain times like if Ron wouldn't take money still, or Drake 'did not want to be bugged right now', or if he even just saw Cho or pictures of his parents. Sirius and Remus even made him a little jumpy. Hermione was the only one he hadn't yet changed towards. She never did anything to make his eyes go wide in fear. He thought maybe she was the key to beating this nightmare world. [Note to self,] Harry thinks [Put this in Dream Catcher when you wake up.]

"Another pass out episode. Albus, this has been happened 5 times since classes started… and that was just yesterday." McGonagall says. "What did Voldemort give the boy? We couldn't hear a word you three said."

"Jeweled Snake, Minerva. He gave Harry the jeweled snake. Harry has changed towards everyone but Hermione that he holds dear, even Sirius and Remus. We can only hope he goes to Hermione and that she can somehow help him, like maybe come to us. I have informed her that we think she should come to us if he goes to her. Although if that snake somehow taps into her mind and discovers that then all would be lost for the boy-who-lived, Minerva." Dumbledore says.

"We can only hope she doesn't inadvertently read Harry's mind or the snake will read hers." McGonagall says.

"Yes, call her to your office today and explain this to her, pull her out of Arithmancy, Professor Vector will be informed that she is going to be pulled out immediately. Thank you, McGonagall." Dumbledore says.

"No problem, Dumbledore." McGonagall says and leaves.

"Harry what will we do with you now? What will we do?" Dumbledore muses.

"You're useless Potter. Nothing but a failure! And everyone says you're like me?!?! HAH!" The voice of James Potter screams at Harry venomously in the nightmare world.

Harry rocks back and forth muttering 'only a dream' over and over.

"Not just a dream, _son_. A nightmare to end all nightmares. You shouldn't even have my surname or first name as either of your names… you should be… just… Harry, no James or Potter afterwards… you aren't deserving of those names. I have no son!" James finishes with even more maliciousness and viciousness in his tone.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screams as loud as he can shooting straight up in potions.

"Harry?" Alexander says. "Are you alright?"

"No! Of course I'm not alright. What gave you that idea was it my screaming?" Harry barks.

"Good grief man calm down. I just asked you a bloody question. You are dismissed. Go to the hospital wing or Dumbledore and I will check with both of them to make sure." Alexander says.

"Fine." Harry says and storms out.

"I certainly hope he puts that Dream Catcher to use." Alexander mutters low enough so only Ron and Hermione who are at the front hear him.

"So is this the three lock trunk. Yes. Harry's is the first lock. Drake's is last. He gets peeved having to open both of the locks before his will open because he stores that dagger of his in his compartment. 'What if I need it fast?' he complains. And I say 'Don't keep it in the compartment, keep it in the your trunk.' And then he says 'You wish.' And he is right. I do. Because he had to go to the forest twice today and although Harry leaves his key in a secret place he told me and Drake about I leave mine on me and drake stores his in the dorm too. Anyway, twice he interrupted me and Parvati snog… studying… *Ron blushes* And anyway, it was totally embarrassing but whatever I found a secret place where all of our keys are stored now. So here is the Dream Catcher." Ron says and Hermione gives his a look.

"Oh this looks so much like a Pensieve." Hermione says. "I've read all about these. You have to be the owner of the nightmare to use it. If you weren't you could exploit the user's weaknesses. His worst fears. They are all in here if he's stored them or not it isn't a 'catcher' for nothing Ron."

"Oh then what was the point of Alexander's hint?" Ron says puzzled. 

"Wasn't an intentional hint, Ron. He didn't mean us to hear it. But we can leave Harry a note from himself." Hermione says and Ron just stares at her puzzled. "A writing copy spell Ron, get an old parchment of his."

Ron does that and runs back to Hermione. "Here."

"Ok. Copia letra. Dear Harry, Show this to Hermione. Signed, Harry." Hermione says saying the names of the punctuation marks too. "Ok put that on the Dream Catcher and put the catcher up and the trunk back. He will see the note and show it to me tonight."

"About that, why didn't you put my name on that?" Ron asks.

"I'm the only one so far he hasn't changed any toward Ron." Hermione says.

"Oh. Ok. I guess…" Ron says and puts every thing up.

Drake is walking the edge of the forest again but decides to go sit under a tree in the snow for a while.

Drake hums a tune unknowingly while thinking about what's happened since he issued the ultimatum to Ginny. He realizes is humming and that the song is 'Can't Help Falling In Love'.

"Weird coincidence." Drake mutters to himself.

"No coincidence." A familiar female voice says and makes Drake jump.

"Must you always scare me, Donna?" Drake says.

"Of course. I'm a ghost what do you expect?" Donna says.

Drake just gives her a withering look. "You forgive Rosalyn yet?"

"Nope not ye… Wait… How'd you know?" Donna says.

"Didn't just took a guess and I was right." Drake says smugly.

It's Donna's turn for a withering look. "You always were a sly one."

"Yeah it's why _they_ wanted me and why OOP&F wants me now." Drake says. "So it was Rosalyn. Oh, yeah she was brainwashed by then… You're right I'm not mad at her wouldn't have been anyway."

"So you're still going to wait a week Drake? On the Ginny situation?" Donna asks.

"Yeah. I don't normally break my first word so I'm sticking with my second and I let her know with a letter this morning." Drake says.

"A letter? How tactful…" Donna says sarcastically. 

"She replied with 'OK' so I guess it was good enough." Drake says. "Well if you don't really mind Donna I'd like to be left alone for a little while."

"Fine but if a beast is after you and you're asleep I'll have to chill you and wake you up." Donna says.

"Fine." Drake says and he sits back to think as the sun sinks lower in the sky.

At the dinner table Harry sits alone near the end ignoring anyone who tries to talk to him and recoiling when they get mad about it. 

[No! More anger.] Harry thinks. [Enough angriness in the nightmare world.]

~Then follow the nice voice in your dreams.~ The Jeweled Snake suggests.

[No. Shut up. I won't do it!] Harry 'yells' at the snake and goes back to eating.

"I won't." Harry murmurs weakly to himself.

"Can't… in… you." Drake sings to himself thinking it's in his head. 

"What?" Hermione says.

"Huh? I said something out loud?? Oops." Drake says.

"Yep. Can't and in and you." Hermione says.

"Oh well I have a song in my head must've been singing it out loud without knowing it." Drake says. "Though I didn't even know I had it stuck in my head."

"Oh. Alright." Hermione says and goes back to eating dinner as does Drake.

[Harry and Drake are quite weird lately. I wonder why… Hmm. Maybe I could read their minds… wait no not supposed to do that. At least not with Harry. No I can't pry. Hmm I have to help Harry I hope he sees the note before it's too late he looks close to the breaking point. He won't last too long. He's going to screw up and do something that glowing thing on his wrist says inadvertently. I know that's the only reason it's on his wrist. His left hand looks so pale I'd swear it was dead if I didn't see it move. He is so pale. Why do they think I can help? What can I do apart from reading minds and floating stuff and talking telepathically and being book smart I really don't have any talents.] Hermione thinks staring at her food. [Why me? *Hermione looks up at Harry* Why Harry?]


	30. The Plunge Into Darkness Begins

Chapter 30

       "Harry! HARRY! WAKE UP HARRY!" Ron was yelling at Harry, who was screaming on the floor of the great hall, and shaking Harry. "WAKE UP YOU! GET UP! UP!" Ron slapped Harry a couple of times and threw some ice water on him but Harry wouldn't get up. "Maybe a howler would work…" 

"Probably not, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore says with a sigh. "His sleep is enchanted and deep it will not end until whatever the Jewel… thing on his wrist wants  him to see is over."

Harry was in the nightmare world again. Ron was slapping him while telling him he was useless. And again Harry could feel it.

"Rich Potter, always thinks he's better." Same line the nightmare Ron always used. "Always…"

Harry did something new though. "I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"I know you don't." The mysterious voice says. "Follow my voice and then follow me."

"No Harry don't." The nightmare Ron says sounding like the normal Ron and pinning Harry against the wall. "Don't follow him he kills people. Like you." Even though the nightmare Ron made that biting remark he still kept Harry pinned back. 

"You told the Snake you wouldn't… going to break your word again Potter?" Drake sneers.

"Don't break your word Harry. It's an awful thing to do." Hermione's cold voice comes in and they are all pinning him down but very hard like he can't breathe and Harry shoots up screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Harry and Ron scream as Harry sits up screaming into Ron's ear.

"Oh watch where you're screaming Harry." Ron says crossly rubbing his ear.

"Sorry." Harry mutters weakly scrunching down.

"No it's ok don't be sorry Harry you didn't do anything. I hope…" Ron says a little louder than he normally would. "I'm going to get my ear checked by Madam Pomfrey." 

"Ok Ron." Hermione says. "That looked like a bad one you should put it in your Dream Catcher Harry."

"Ok Hermione. You're right." Harry gets up to go.

"You should follow him Hermione in case he faints again." Dumbledore says so only she hears him.

"Ok sir." Hermione says. "Let me help you Harry. In case you faint again."

[So he hasn't told them what's on my wrist? A shame. Hermione probably knows all about it.] Harry thinks totally to himself to keep the snake out of his thoughts.

"Ok. I'm gonna go put this in the Dream Catcher we're here." Harry says after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Ok. I'll wait down here." Hermione says.

"No you don't have to I think I'm gonna just take my dreamless sleep potion and lie down. Dumbledore says this is the only dose I get for about a month or two so I want to enjoy it with a long sleep." Harry smiled at the thought of a dreamless sleep and hurried up to his dorm. Hermione almost felt bad about leaving the note.

[Maybe I should have waited.] Hermione thinks.

 "Hermione." Harry's voice comes from upstairs, sort of scared, and he gets to the bottom.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione says.

"I… I… have something to… show. Show you. But… not all of it… I can't show you all. Too private for all to be shown... Sorry…" Harry says.

"Ok. I understand. No apologies Harry. You're always apologizing for nothing lately." Hermione says.

"Sor… uh… ok here." Harry says.

Harry takes out the Dream Catcher mutters a phrase and a password and shows Hermione several of his general nightmares from the snake. A small bit of the James one but stops it halfway.

"No that next one is horrid can't let you see it sorry Hermione." Harry says. "It feels good to show someone though."

"I thought it might Harry. Go on and get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Hermione says.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry says.

"Ok. Goodnight." Hermione says and goes up to her room too.

Artemis finally arrived. A tanned fellow, he was so tall he almost made Falcore look small. He had dark brown eyes that had a slight twinkle to them and could quite betray what Artemis was feeling even if Artemis tried to hide it hard. His hair was a long dirty (semi-literally) blonde tangle which fell below his shoulders but not by much. His hands were rough as though he'd worked with them all his life which he indeed had. 

He apologized endlessly for being so late saying he'd accidentally went over the allotted stopping point for Magic Carpets and was held until he could convince them he wasn't trying to illegally import it.

"I lost a bloody brilliant carpet though." Artemis said finishing his story.

"Sorry to hear that. I lost a surfboard once." Andre says earning a look from Artemis and Alexander looks at Artemis apologetically and like 'he's-smarter-than-this-really'.

"Well," Artemis starts. "We should get to work right?"

"Yeah." Alexander says. "Let's get to it."

"Get to what now?" Andre says.

Alexander rolls his eyes. "I'm not Falcore you bloody git."

"Oh ok." Andre says and Falcore rolls his eyes.

Drake's walking down the hall the next day, Saturday, whistling and stops suddenly, "Am I doing that again?" Drake wonders aloud.

"Oh I know whenever that happens… Donna is around. Show yourself If you are near Donna." Drake says.

"Paranoid I see." A cold voice says behind him.

Drake turns around and sees Snape. "Oh, hello Professor."

"Be gone with you, and take *Snape snickers* Donna with you." Snape says coldly.

"Certainly." Drake says looking behind Snape. "Come on Donna."

"Ok Draco." Donna's voice comes from behind Snape as she floats through him and he shivers from the cold looking murderous.

When they are out of earshot… "Ha, ha! Oh that was good Donna." Drake says.

"Thank you. I think…" Donna says.

"Now Donna why is it whenever you're around I hum or sing or whistle?" Drake asks.

"Well I liked music therefore when I'm near since I'm more times invisible than not whoever I'm trying to reach starts to whistle or hum or sing. Although they only hum or whistle or sing a song they like or which fits their mood." Donna says.

"Oh. So I was whistling 'The First Noel' why?" Drake asks.

"Well it's just your favorite Christmas Carol. I can't believe you don't remember. Well, actually after considering you getting drunk a lot and being in Alkabaz I can." Donna says.

"Oh. Oh yeah." Drake smiles staring ahead blankly lost in a long old memory. "Stupid Black Death. If they hadn't done what they did to my parents… I'd never have joined."

"I knew it." Donna says.

"You know a lot what are you? Psychic now?" Drake says.

"No I'm the one who's psychic now, Drake." Hermione says walking up behind them. "A new ghost and I didn't know about it."

"Well this one's here on unfinished business Hermione, but it will be hanging around for a long while afterwards… and before too if she still hasn't done what she's here to do." Drake says.

"Oh." Hermione says. "You to apparently know each other."

"Errr… Yeah. Not under any good circumstances though." Drake says. "This is the American Minister Of Magic's oldest daughter Donna McVeigh, former surname was Alexander… if you want to look up this M.O.M. his first name was Thomas."

"Oh…" Hermione says. "Then why is she talking to you shouldn't she hate you." 

"I thought so but apparently not…" Drake says.

"Of course not, in fact I'm here to forgive my killer…" Donna says with a smile then her face falls. "Uh oh said too much. Well I must be off." Donna then turns invisible and Drake starts whistling again heading to the Great Hall and forgetting about poor Hermione.

"Hmm. All the samples are in order why isn't the Snakesbane liquid absorbing them…" Alexander says.

"Something's wrong…" Artemis says. "Are the samples too old perhaps?"

"Yes. That must be it. We will gather more tomorrow night under the full moon. On another note… Is Lupin's cure ready?" Alexander says.

"Yes it is he is coming today." Artemis says.

"Good, good. Well I must be off, Rosalyn will kill me if I'm not back soon." Alexander says.

"Ok, take care friend." Artemis says.

"Oh… where did Alexander say he went?" Rosalyn thinks aloud.

"I went to 'The Lab'. Why?" Alexander says walking in the door but suddenly he screams. "OH! Wards are up… AH! Dang Dark Mark…" Alexander yells and shuts the wards down. "Oy! I've got to remember the wards, and having this stupid Mark. I wonder if Falcore has figured out how to remove this dang thing or a better ward."

"What does the ward do?" Rosalyn asks.

"Well it extremely burns the mark and holds you back by it." Alexander says.

"Oh." Rosalyn says.

"There is a 'hatred' ward too. It prevents anyone with bad intent or who hates us from entering." Alexander says.

"Oh well that's good." Rosalyn says. "Is breakfast over?"

"I don't know but it is 10 o'clock." Alexander says.

"Oh. So it probably is over… We'll just have to raid the kitchens." Rosalyn says with a smile.

"Ok. Let's go I have to leave again when Remus arrives at 'The Lab'." Alexander says.

"Worthless Potter… Never be anything more than a golden boy because of your feat at the age of one and now the public has turned on you." A cold voice says.

"Always strutting around right Potter." The voice of Snape says again.

"I DO NOT STRUT!" Harry says.

"Of course you do." A chorus of Ron, Drake, Hermione, Cedric, Bertha, the old man, Lily, and James say.

"No I don't…" Harry says sounding a little unsure though.

"Yes you do…"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO I DON'T"

"YES YOU DO!"

"**NO I DON'T**!" Harry screams.

"I know." The 'nice' voice says. "Follow me."

"Ok…" Harry says shakily and like he has no choice.

"Breaking your word again Potter?" Cedric's voice rings out stopping Harry in his tracks. "I thought you were noble… After all your idiotic nobleness got me killed. What happened to it?? You lose it??" Cedric says.

Cedric then goes over and shoves Harry into the wall. Harry just gets up and starts to follow the voice.

"Hey I'm not done!" Cedric then shoves Harry very hard in the wall and leaves a dent Harry walks out stumbles and….

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! No! No more!" Harry yells sitting up in an empty hall. "Why won't they let me follow that voice… following the voice will end this. I got to follow that dang voice even though I know it can't be good. Stupid Snake…"

"Harry! What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Hermione says walking up behind Harry.

Harry turns to look at her with his bloodshot eyes and opens his mouth to start to talk but shuts his mouth and runs away.

"HARRY! Harry wait!" Hermione calls after him but he doesn't turn around. "What's wrong with him?"

"Harry slow down!" Falcore says and Harry runs past. "Harry! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! What's into him lately… Oh yeah the slimy snake's fangs. Grr. I will get that snake if it's the last thing I do… I guess we might have to sacrifice Harry's hand though… Well if that's all… then, I'll take care of this when it's time. Unfortunately that time is going to come all too soon."

"Alexander he's here." Artemis' voice breaks into the pleasant breakfast Alexander and Rosalyn were having.

"Ok. I got to go, dear. I'll be back in about 3 hours. Have a good day." Alexander says getting up and walking through the fireplace.

"Take my hand and follow me boy!" The nice voice in Harry's nightmare world says in a sort of hard tone and a hand appears. "Don't listen to all of those who are mean to you, Harry, listen to me."

Harry grabs the hand and is starting to be led somewhere but then, quite suddenly; he is slapped and shoved hard out of the grip by the nightmare Hermione.

"Such a weak willed fellow… how'd you ever defeat Imperious if you can't beat this world? Famous Harry Potter… hah! You can't even beat a piece of jewelry. Famous?!?! HAH!" Hermione says.

"I can so beat this stupid world!" Harry says and trips himself shooting awake.

"NO! Not again! Stupid torturing friends. They won't let me even be free of this nightmare world! Next time nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will stop me." Harry says just sitting and, crying and exhausted, falls into a dreamless sleep on the floor of the trophy room.

"Harry! Wake up. You shouldn't be asleep in here." Comes the voice of Andre Huff breaking Harry's slumber.

"Oh shut up it's the first good sleep I've had in forever." Harry says.

"Ok well get up since you're awake or points off Harry. It's evening." Andre says.

Harry grudgingly gets up and runs past Andre.

"HARRY! STOP!" Andre yells. "TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! *Andre sighs* What's up with him? I suppose the snake has finally gotten a secure hold on his mind. Dang!" Andre walks off towards his and Falcore's room after that.

~So you're finally listening boy. Just follow the voice and it's over.~ The Jeweled Snake says

[Yeah whatever… sure.] Harry says suddenly feeling tired. [No… not now… please… I don't want to yet… I want to… No…] Harry's eyes roll back in his head as he faints into another time in the nightmare world.

The minute Harry lands in the nightmare world he trips to make himself wake up.

[I said not yet. I need to eat Snake… And I wi… no… no… I need to eat… please… stop Snake…] Harry falls asleep yet again and trips himself to wake up. [Stop! I'll just keep waking myself up.]

~Fine… go eat boy and then the nightmare's are done.~ The Jeweled Snake says as Harry heads to the Great Hall to eat.

"Food." Harry says and sits down with the other Gryffindors for supper and wolfs down a load of food.

[I'm full.] Harry thinks and suddenly his eyelids start to get heavy again.

~Full? Well, you sssaid you'd eat and then I could make you sssleep… Ssso *in an even hissier sounding whisper* good night.~ The Jeweled Snake says and Harry falls into a deep sleep in the Nightmare World.

"NOOOO! I… not ready… Why'm I… tir'd in this wor…" Harry slurs. "S'posed t' be 'wake…"

"Well that's all part of the 'training' and 'indoctrination' program and also keeping you from tripping yourself." The 'nice' voice says with a harsh edge.

"Trainin… 'doctrination?" Harry says still slurring and confusedly.

"Yes, Harry. I will teach you all you need to know to join me. After all I am the only one you can trust right?" The voice says nice again.

"Righ…" Harry says sounding more drugged than tired now. "Well, le's go wherever we're going…"

"Ok. Take my hand and follow me then Harry." The voice says and Harry does and is led away again.

"Loser Potter who can't keep his word. He's so weak he can't keep his word." All of the voices ever in his mind start chanting in a sing song tone.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to be stronger than any of you when I'm done training with this guy." Harry yells.

When Harry finally awoke he was in the hospital wing 3 days later and he had changed… He had changed into a monster of the worst sort... Slightly unknown to himself, Harry Potter had become a Death Eater.


	31. New Rivalries, Harry Changes, and Odd Go...

Chapter 31

        Drake heard the rumors circulating through Hogwarts care of Dean and Seamus and he'd also heard the truth from Falcore, Andre, and Alexander. And as far  as he was concerned he'd rather one of the rumors were true than for the one thing he knows as the truth to be true. 

[Dang, Harry? No. He can't be a… a… what they're saying. Never. Even with the snake on him… NO!] Those were the thoughts that went through Drake's mind. [Not Harry, I mean he's the epitome of good. He saved me from killing myself. He can't be evil that'll mess me up more than even romance… No… no…] 

"Don't deny the truth Drake. Its part of what made you join Black Death remember?" Donna says.

"Go away Donna I'm not in the mood today." Drake says. "And what the hell are you doing reading my mind?"

"I have two unfinished pieces of business Drake, you and my killer. I have to see that you stay alive and stay good. Those are both becoming harder than I'd've guessed from you being so elated at finally being good when you left America." Donna says bitingly and then turns invisible.

"Donna! Donna?" Drake says. "Oh great now she's gone. I wonder if it has been two weeks yet."

And yes it has Ginny was searching for Drake.

"Drake?" Ginny calls out.

"Yeah? I'm in the Trophy Room." Drake calls out

"Ok. It's me Ginny." Ginny says.

"It's been two weeks? Man this week flew by." Drake says.

"Yeah. So you know the truth about Harry? Can you enlighten me?" Ginny says.

"Sorry, no. Not unless you're in OPF and you're not in OPF. But you can be soon." Drake says. "If you answer what I told you. Do you still love me Ginny? Did it torture you for these two weeks? Am I just a fling?" Drake puts on his 'stone' face waiting for the answer.

"Of course I love you Drake." Ginny says.

"So if I scream and holler at you 'I don't want this anymore' you'll see what that means first?" Drake says.

"Of course. I mean you have to understand I was expecting you waking up to be a much more happy occasion and then you yell 'YOU!' which confused me to no end. You never even looked at me. And then when I tried to hug you and…" Ginny trails off.

"Well did these two weeks torture you like the month and a half tortured me?" Drake asks.

"Y… no. You were much more tortured but trust me I was tortured some…" Ginny says.

"Am I a fling, a crush, like Harry was?" Drake says. "There's no denying that I am quite a looker *Drake winks and smirks* at least to you here and when I had hair... No one cared about that back in America people with looks could be found quite often… If you looked anyway."

"NO!" Ginny screamed getting mad. "WHY?! DO YOU WANT TO BE?!"

"Of course not, Gin. I'm just checking." Drake says.

"Oh you stupid…" Ginny starts.

"Git?" Drake supplies.

"Exactly." Ginny says and hugs Drake very hard.

"Out of my way mudblood!" Harry snaps at Justin Finch-Fletchley shoving him down when he doesn't move and then continues on down the hall.

"Was that Harry?" Justin wonders aloud.

"Unfortunately yes, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. You will be fully informed after my class." Falcore says walking up behind him and helping him. "Don't be late its in 30 minutes."

"Ok sir." Justin says.

"Today, class we shall study Armies." Falcore says and people groan.

"This isn't muggle studies."

"Thanks for that assessment Dean. Ten Points from Gryffindor." Falcore says. "Today class, we shall study Armies of the magical sort." That gets gasps and excited whispers. "See, Dean and class, you should let me finish." Hermione's hand is in the air. "Yes Hermione?"

"There are no such things as magical armies sir." Hermione says.

"I expected you to say that but there are. They are never mentioned anymore though and that department was unlinked from the Ministry and it's records. I was in that army though. The UKMAF United Kingdom Magical Armed Forces. I was honorably discharged for all of my service. The UKMAF also consists of Aurors. They are in the practice of teaching their recruits how to get in a rage of magic… They are reforming and are going to enforce a 17 and up draft. It's Fudge's way of dealing with Voldemort. You are all dismissed except for Hermione, Ron, Drake, Justin, Dean, Seamus, and Neville." Falcore says. "Essay, write a small biography about Angel Gryffindor go and start."

"Why'd you want to see us sir?" Hermione says.

"I think it's about Harry." Justin says.

"You are correct." Falcore says. "To explain Harry's behavior… I will tell you the truth but this must not leave these walls. Or your mouths."

"Yes sir." They say.

"Ok. It started on Christmas when Harry received a package." Falcore began and went on to tell the whole story and explain about the snake and then he finished. "And so two days ago, Monday, when Harry woke up in the hospital wing… He had been 'trained' and 'indoctrinated', in English that's brainwashed, into Voldemort's way of thinking. Harry Potter is now a Death Eater."

The silence and tension were so thick you could cut it with a knife. The silence was broken by a hysterical Hermione. "HARRY?!?! NO WAY! He'd never go bad… NEVER!"

"Hermione, calm down." Ron says.

"Don't you tell me what to do Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yells.

"Hush Hermione if anyone hears you…" Falcore trails off.

"Ok sorry… but Harry?!" Hermione says.

"Yeah what's with that?" Ron says as every one else just looks in shock from the news.

"The Jeweled Snake… Harry will get steadily worse. Don't give him any fuel to worsen the fire. That is all. Good day you all." Falcore says and all of them leave.

"You two! You who spread stuff… Dean, Seamus… Anything like this gets out in rumors and I will hold the two of you responsible and you can see how well you can ride a tornado…" Ron says as he stops Dean and Seamus outside of the DADA classroom.

"Ok… we won't tell a soul." Dean and Seamus say.

"You'd better not." Ron says threateningly.

Harry was finally free of the Nightmare World. He was free and he liked it. He'd even gotten a reward for getting free… he was much stronger… he knew a lot more… and he finally had someone to follow and listen to… a true leader.

He followed a simple phrase mainly. ['There is no good or evil there is only power and those too weak to seek it.' ]

However Harry didn't enjoy not being able to use his left hand and he was a lot paler ever since he'd freed himself.

[Oh here comes Drake… He betrayed the search for power… I'll show him something.] Harry apparently was showing his thoughts on his face because Drake spoke.

"Don't even try to start Potter. I'll break your jaw before you can finish one word… _one_ word." Drake says in a hard tone breezing past Harry.

"Fine, _orphan_." Harry says.

"Look whose talking." Drake yells back not turning around.

[That stupid… I'll get him for that one.] Harry says thinking about revenge.

"He really needs to learn how to insult, Gin." Drake says after telling Ginny about his run-in with Harry.

"Drake don't egg him on." Ginny says.

"Why not?" Drake says innocently.

"Because if he does turn normal he'll remember all of this. He'll hate himself it's the way he is." Ginny says.

"Well… If he doesn't start it I won't finish it." Drake says. "I won't start it either. But if he does start I'll finish it. I can only promise you that Gin. Now I've got to go grab a bite to eat I'm rather hungry after my workout… Ciao!" Drake leaves to go get food.

"Has Remus reported on success or failure yet?" Artemis asks as he and Alexander are finishing the Snakesbane.

"Yes, it was a total success but remember that can be misleading with the slight memory altering this thing has been known to do… So we'll have to check ourselves next full moon." Alexander says.

"Yes we will." Artemis says. "So how's the gang doing?"

"Fine except Harry and Drake might be starting something." Alexander says.

"Oh. I though Drake was given orders to not rile up Harry." Artemis says

"He was but he's Drake… and now he's 15 again permanently... errr at least till his birthday." Alexander says.

"Oh… yeah. Back to work." Artemis says and turns to the Griffsbane.

Saturday

"Hello Harry." Drake says passing him in the hall. "I know you know how to push all a person's buttons now but Harry if you try it with me and push the 'big red button' you will have a nice long stay in the hospital wing."

"Ok orphan… want to try that theory." Harry says causing Drake to turn around a smug look on his face like turn around.

"Well the orphan thing doesn't work on me. Strike one." Drake says.

"You're nothing but a sobered drunk… you're no good for Ginny. She doesn't really like you." Harry snaps venomously.

"Maybe if you were a voice in my head…" Drake says. "And the drunk one almost works… If I was a newly, as you put it, 'sobered drunk' but I've been sober for…at least a year maybe longer… Strike two."

"Well here comes the homerun. Your mom…" Harry gets cut off by a fist to the jaw.

"You pushed The Button. Say hello to Poppy for me." Drake says pounding Harry's face and leaving him out cold. Drake turns back and kicks him in the side once and for good measure kicks him in the head and walks off fast but not before issuing a warning. "Harry the words 'Your mom…' or 'Your dad…' come out of your mouth to me again you'll be sleeping with the giant squid if you catch my drift."

Harry was in the Hospital Wing for 4 days. Two days in a coma, two days to fully heal. And yet when he got out he didn't say who hurt him the only thing he thought of was revenge.

Drake showed no remorse for what he did even when Ginny guessed it and confronted him. He just said 'he talked about my mom' and would discuss it no further. He felt slightly hypocritical with him himself having been beaten up bad. Harry's injuries were sort of bad even though the beating was short because Drake was strong before and he'd been building up his muscles. Harry had 2 broken cheekbones, a slightly fractured eye socket (the eye which that was in had turn red from blood or something), two black eyes, a broken nose, a broken jaw, he lost 3 teeth (Drake saw them on the ground), his head was busted open when it hit the ground from the hit to the jaw, and some bruised/broken ribs, but Drake didn't care… you don't talk about his parents like that and not get the crap beat out of you. He does it again… he'll wish he hadn't. Harry Potter or not… NO ONE talks about his parents… not after…

Flashback

_[Why do these jerks want to talk to me? I'm not like them.] Drake thinks as a masked member of Black Death leads him along a semi-familiar path. Drake had always packed a dagger for moment like this so he got his hand on the handle ready to pluck it from its hiding spot and strike this fellow down. Apparently his thoughts were on his face or the guy saw his hand._

_"If you even try that your parents will regret it boy." The masked man said._

_Drake's eyes opened wide and his face fell… [Mom and Dad? What do they want with them…]_

_"We have them hostage. If you do not comply they will be killed… very slowly…" The masked man says as though all he'd said was hello. He was smirking sow wide Drake could tell through the mask._

_They arrived at his house not even five minutes later and the Mark of Dragon was floating above his house._

_"You liar! They're dead!" Drake yelled at the man while pulling his dagger and leaving the man dead before he hit the dirt._

_Drake ran into the house and saw blood in the living room which trailed up the stairs and he ran following it to their bedroom which was empty except for…_

_"Hello Drake. That was a nice job with the dagger." The deep voice said from the shadows._

_Drake just glared. "You'll be next… Where are my parents?"_

_"They are prisoners at my base." The man says._

_"Your… _your_ base? Then you're… Dragon?" Drake says wide eyed in terror._

_"Yes." Dragon says._

_"What do you want with my parents?" Drake demands._

_"You." Dragon says._

_"Well here I am. Free them and you can have me otherwise I'll show you my dagger skills firsthand." Drake says drawing his dagger. "GET THEM HERE OR I'LL SLAY THE DRAGON!! GOT IT?!?!"_

_"Get the boy his parents." Dragon says to someone behind Drake._

_Drake looks miffed that he would've been killed if he'd moved one inch because he didn't realize someone was behind him. "How fast can he get them?"_

_"Drake!" A couple of voices yell from behind him._

_"Mom? Dad?" Drake says smiling but then he turns and his face falls._

_His mom and dad are laying on the floor covered with cuts and bruises. And he could slightly tell they'd been tortured with a curse much like Cruciatus but more precisely aimed instead of an all over hurt. "Did you two who are holding them back now d o this?"_

_They nod yes._

_"Ok." Drake then plunges at them with his dagger killing the one who holds his mom with a stab through the sternum, and therefore lung and heart, but the one holding his dad finishes his dad of with an odd spell._

_"Cerebro agolpamiento." The man says pointing his wand at Drake's dad's head._

_"DAD!" Drake yells as his father starts to scream an unearthly scream of pain. "Stop!" Drake stares in horror as his dads eyes bulge and turn red and then blood flow out of his ears and eyes and even his nose and mouth a little which gurgles the screams. Suddenly the screams stop and Drake's dad falls over eyes staring lifelessly. "You beast! You're dead!" Drake hops the body of his dad and is about to plunge it into his chest when…_

_"STOP! Stop or your mother is next." Dragon says pointing his wand towards Drake's mom._

_"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Drake says dispiritedly._

_"Join the Black Death. Or you both will die. Join and you're safe." Dragon says._

_"Ok…" Drake says resignedly._

_"No son!" His mom yells._

_"Shut up." Her guard says and hits her._

_"Do that again whoever you are and you can have the same fate as your partner." Drake says. "What do I have to do…?"_

_"Don't Drake… please no!" his mom says desperately. "They'll…"_

_The guard hits her again._

_"What did I tell you about that?!" Drake yells and stabs him non-fatally through his forearm and the  guy screams in pain._

_"STOP BOTH OF YOU! And you Mrs. Dragonheart shut up." Dragon says. "Drake, you must take a mark of loyalty and go through some training and become indoctrinated to our ways."_

_"Fine. Just let my mom live." Drake says as he's led out by Dragon who nods at the guard._

_The guard then mutters a spell which joins his mother's lips together and behind a mask not unlike Hanibal's, but is soundproof, when they're out of earshot. He then mutters the same spell he used on Drake's father to kill her. But by the time Drake knew that he'd been 'indoctrinated' which is a nice word for brainwashed pretty much…_

End of Flashback

Drake found out later that 'Cerebro agolpamiento' meant 'Brain Crush'. When he became a high enough rank he did the same to the guard who had turned traitor. Drake hated those days…. Drake didn't want to relive them again so if Harry started it again he'd make sure he finished it… once and for all.

"So what did last week's lesson have to do with the lesson before it? It's part of the 'Halo Legacy' a splinter off from the Halo is practiced heavily when the UKMAF is in the rage of magic… a non-fatal way even. It's a Half-Halo not really half of a halo just half the power of a normal one unless you have at least 15 people donating to the Half-Halo. It was created like this: The brothers of Angel were in another war… Salazar had escaped his holding cell. He had created a new army even stronger than before. So when the war was flopping as the last one had the 4 brothers of Angel decided to try a Halo and so as they tried together (and Godric watched in horror at the though of losing his other boys) they created a huge Halo which finally snapped Salazar who fell dead and most of his army fell except for 4 people who were quickly attacked and killed instead of being captured. Godric rushed to his boys and to his surprise they were all very much alive… And so the second half of a legacy was born… A very good half as it has been amply utilized in several situations." Falcore says. "For your homework you must research the Halo Legacy and write a 2 foot essay about it. Include past times it has been used, how it could be used now, and what it might evolve to in the future off the normal battlefield. Go and start! Class dismissed… be quiet in the corridors you almost got me in trouble last time." The class leaves and Falcore sits at his desk to muse things.

"Hey Drake." Harry says as Drake goes right by him in the corridor Saturday.

"Not talking to you again, Potter." Drake says.

Harry whispers something.

"What was that?" Drake asks.

"I just said it must have scared you to death seeing your dad's brain run out of his ears!" Harry yells.

"You son of a…" Drake jumps at him but stops in front him. "You know what Potter? I'm not going to waste my time on you… not this time."

"Fine… kcalb htaed rotiart, u oynio jnia ga." Harry says and rushes off leaving Drake bewildered and feeling a little odd.

"Klab taed? Are you sure that's what he said Drake?" Ginny asks Drake after he tells the odd story of his encounter with Harry.

"Something like that and a few other words. And afterwards I felt so… I felt like… Well, I wanted to do what I did in America and I don't mean get drunk." Drake says waiting for the response.

"What?" Ginny says utterly shocked. "No… that can't be… you're changed… no way!"

"I know Gin, I can't believe it either. It also felt like when I knew I was under Imperious… yet instead of breaking it I could work sort of through it… I don't know what's going on, Gin. Its Harry is all I know… Grr." Drake says and then punches the wall with a loud snap. "OW!"

"Ok now we're going to the Hospital Wing." Ginny says and they do.

Alexander and Artemis finished all of the banes and went to administer them to the subjects for tests which worked out very well. So they then administered them to all of the order members as a vaccine.

Harry had enjoyed making Drake squirm like that… It was a great torture and Harry knew where it would take Drake. Harry knew what would happen. He only needed to trigger it 10 more times. 10 more times and his revenge would be complete… He would have Drake right where he wanted him… Drake wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late… Perfect.


	32. Of Mumblings, Animals Long Forgotten, an...

Chapter 32

        Drake felt like he was going crazy. It was only the second Saturday in February and Harry had done the mumbling at him at least five times and he kept feeling more and more like he wanted to go back to being the old Drake the horrid Drake who killed. He didn't want that ever again. He had sworn off that side of him. It was everything he lived to be against… Hell, he'd even dropped Ginny because he never wanted to be like that again. 

He found that to be a stupid call as she was very helpful when he was troubled. She always listened no matter how insignificant the worry was she would be there for him. Drake didn't think he'd ever be able to repay her for that. 

Since Harry had forgotten about him Drake started taking care of the kitten, James, who was quite funny to watch darting around after nothing and sticking his head in a goblet to drink the Pumpkin Juice in it. The kitten, although more of a cat now, had a favorite pastime of attack the hem of Drake's robes. Well, at least most stuff is going good and he can fight the odd urges… that's all Drake cared about. Staying sane and staying good…

Harry was feeling very smug because it took half the time he'd though to do the certain thing half of the times so he would have Drake much faster. And faster was always good.

"This is getting bad Hermione." Ron says one day at supper.

"I know. Drake is getting odd too. I think Harry is doing something." Hermione says.

"Yeah… We have to do something 'Mione or they'll be lost. And Ginny won't like it and me and you won't like it." Ron says.

"Did you call me _'Mione_?" Hermione asks.

Ron blushes. "Uhh… yeah…"

Hermione gives him a look and goes back to eating.

The next Saturday Drake is wandering the edge of the forest again. As always he keeps his dagger with him… but this time he needs it…

Back at The Castle 

"Come on Rose. It's just a spell to check on the baby." Alexander says. "It does not matter what you wear."

"Maybe not to you but it does to me!" Rosalyn yells from the closet.

Alexander sighs. "Well I'll be at the Hospital Wing waiting."

"Ok I'll be up in a few." Rosalyn says.

Alexander rolls his eyes and leaves to the Hospital Wing.

Back at the Edge of The Forest

"HOLY…!" Drake yells at the site of the huge white and blue wolf.

The wolf gives a menacing growl and rises on its back feet and then lunges at Drake who is pulling his dagger…

Back at Hospital Wing

Rosalyn finally arrives for the check and Madam Pomphrey does what she needs to.

"Well how is the baby?" Alexander asks.

"The bab_ies_ are fine. One boy and one girl, and both are in perfect health." Madam Pomphrey says.

"Babies?" Alexander says his jaw wide open and eyes wide like 'Merlin's beard'… 

"Yes babies, sir." Madam Pomphrey says.

"Twins?" Alexander says still shocked.

"Yes." Pomphrey says.

"You sure." Alexander says still shocked a little.

"Yes, of course I am." Pomphrey says.

"Ok then," Alexander says calmly grabbing Rosalyn's waist. "WOOHOO!" Alexander starts spinning around with Rosalyn who is smiling as wide if not wider than him.

Back To Hagrid's Hut

A figure watched as the wolf lunged at Drake knocking the dagger far away and starting to rip the boy to shreds. The figure waited for not two seconds and charged at the beast.

Back to Edge of The Forest

Drake screamed as the beast started slicing him and his dagger flew out of his hand. Drake was losing a lot of blood… The wolf knew it and was going to finish him with a nice bite to the neck when a black blur slammed into its neck. The wolf yelped in pain and went to turn on the black thing which slammed into the wolf again and grabbed its throat in a choke with his forearm. He held it until he knew the wolf was gone then put the wolf in a large sack scooped up the unconscious Drake and rushed off to the Hospital Wing.

Back at the Hospital Wing

Alexander and Rosalyn are still celebrating when the figure brings Drake in.

"Oh good you're here Alexander… Get the Wolfsbane." The figure says setting Drake on a bed. "Poppy come out here!"

"Oh my what happened?" Pomphrey asks running out.

"This." The figure opens the sack and dumps the dead wolf out.

"Andre… what…" Alexander starts.

"This thing very nearly mauled Drake… Get Wolfsbane for him and me before the two hours go by." Andre says.

"Didn't you take the vaccine?" Alexander asks.

"No I forgot I'm sorry. And when I saw the goblet it looked gross so I tossed it down the drain." Andre says. "NOW GO!"

Alexander rushes out leaving Rosalyn staring at the wolf. "Are you sure it is dead? I think I saw its chest move." Rosalyn asks. 

"Well, I'm pretty…" Andre starts but the wolf gets up and Andre dives on its back grabbing its head and twisting it around till he hear a snap and lets the lifeless wolf fall to the floor.

"Oh thank you!" Rosalyn says hugging Andre who blushes.

"No problem Rosalyn I'm just keeping a promise I made…" Andre says.

Alexander walks in with the Wolfsbane and gives it to Andre and Drake and helps Pomphrey heal Drake.

"Now all of you, out! Go, go I'll let you know when he wakes up." Pomphrey says shooing them away.

Alexander decided to make a couple of lists with the news of twins. The first list he made was a list of names (A/N: I really listed this out and if you review with a yes or no on whether you want to see it I might post it depending on what wins) which included 15 names for boys (Rosalyn would get the final say) and 15 for girls. And under the list of boys and under the list of girls, since Rosalyn likes to know the meanings, Alexander jotted down what the names originated from like Celtic and French and so on. 

Alexander then jotted down a couple other important things on a 'To-Do' list, and the item at the top was getting married. When he was satisfied with the lists Alexander laid down to get some sleep before heading off to The Lab.

Drake was out of the hospital wing in 2 days and it had been a week since then and Harry had done more of the mumbling junk one time, and that made him more and more confused. He hated the confusion now more than ever. He would sometimes sit up so late in front of the fire in the common room he'd be up even after the fire had gone out… he feigned sleep and saw a house elf in clothes relight the fire. That night, James joined him, curling up on Drake's lap, and fell asleep in front of the warm fire. That led to Drake sleeping there as well since he didn't want to disturb the feline.

"Drake… what was is like to know your mom was killed even though her safety was assured?" Harry asks casually.

"The same way it must feel to you knowing your mom died for you to stop the madman you now work for." Drake says equally casual.

"Niag anio juo y, ro tiar thta edkcalb." Harry says and Drake punches him in the face before walking away shaking his like a dog shaking a toy in its mouth.

"Damn him… what's he doing to me…" Drake says to himself later while attacking a punching bag. 

Drake just goes all out at the punching bag until he's worn out and then he goes down to dinner.

Harry strolled past Drake and mumbled again… Drake glared at him resisting the urge to smash his face in in front of teachers.

"Stop it Potter or you will be worse off then me after my beating and I barley held on with my life." Drake whispers so only Harry hears him.

Harry merely mumbles again and Drake snaps standing up and smashing his fist hard into Harry's mouth.

"When you can talk again and you mumble that shit at me I'm going to put your nose in your brain… get it?" Drake yells and suddenly all of the teachers are down there between Drake and Harry.

Falcore notices Harry's mouth start to move and yells a spell at it which puts his mouth behind a soundproof mask. Harry glares at Falcore. Falcore looks at Drake and notices an oddness in his normally ice blue eyes. They are more hardened then they were like when he was a member of Black Death… Suddenly Falcore clicks the 'mumbling shit' and the hardness behind Drake's eyes. After stunning Harry and Drake The teachers go to conference in the anteroom through a door in the great hall where the meeting of the champions happened.

"I think there should be no punishment Harry is clearly doing something to Drake. The 'mumbling' Drake yelled about is real Harry was about to do it before I put him behind the mask." Falcore says.

"But Drake punched Harry in the mouth and, in not so many words, threatened to kill him." Snape says.

"Oh so now you defend Harry, Snape? And since when do you call Harry or Drake by their first names… or anyone except Dumbledore and me, as I have no other name, for that matter." Falcore says.

"Why can't I Falcore?" Snape says.

Falcore just stares hard at Snape.

"Fine we'll let them off but if it happens again heavy punishment will be dealt out." Dumbledore says. "Go everyone they might have woken up from the stun."

"Wow… where am I? What happened?" Drake says waking up on the sofa in the common room with James on his chest. "Well I guess you can't tell me." Drake says trying to stay still and not wake up James.

"Well I can." A voice says.

"Oh not you!" Drake says plugging his ears and falling asleep leaving Ginny very very confused.

"Drake! Get up it's morning!" Ginny yells at him the next morning. It doesn't work so she pulls his finger out of his ear and yells again which makes him jump up sending James hissing and flying through the air.

"Ginny! What'd you that for see what you made me do to James?" Drake yells.

"JAMES! What about me? I got an 'Oh not you!' last night I need explained!" Ginny yells back.

"OH… That was _YOU_?!?! I thought it was Harry." Drake says.

"Well our voices are highly different Drake!" Ginny yells.

"I know I've just been utterly confused lately due to the whole 'Kcalb htaed rotiart' mumblings of Harry."

Ginny looks to be thinking hard on the speech mumbling to herself. "Kcalb? Hmm…. Wonder how that's spelled… It seems familiar. Htaed… Rotiart… OH!" Ginny runs off leaving Drake staring after her like 'Sigh'. 

Ginny writes out the letters of rotiart on a sheet of paper and holds them up in front of a mirror. It reads traitor. "AHA! I knew it!" Ginny yells.

She then scribbles htaed and kcalb beside it, hold it up and reads Traitor Black Death. "Oh my… Oh my… this is some sort of curse or subliminal thing…." Ginny gasps right after she finishes. "Oh no it's a trigger and Harry is about to pull it… and like on a muggle gun when the trigger is pulled… bang!" Ginny's eyes go wide and she is about to run warn Drake but then realizes she's almost late to potions and Snape is back… ugh.

"I've been ordered to keep you under that mask in my class as you sit so close to Drake due to assigned seating Mr. Potter." Flitwick says in his squeaky voice. "If you want to answer a question Raise your hand and then write it out."

All of Harry's classes went like that he was kept behind the mask and it was pissing him off. He'd get the counter spell and be free of it soon but until then he'd tough it out and then Drake would get it…

"Drake! I'm so glad I found you I have to tell you something." Ginny says running up to him.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I need to see Alexander he has an announcement he only wants to make to me and the O… thers… others he really knows… yeah… sorry I'll introduce you two sometime and then you can get back in the loop… well how about you come now but you have to hush Alexander can hear better than most and I want to surprise him." Drake says.

Ginny sighs but concedes to it…

They arrive a few minutes later and Alexander is pleasantly surprised by Ginny yet takes Drake aside and scolds him.

"This is only for Order members, Drake. A very classified matter of business… If Voldemort finds out that the babie… isn't his he'll never leave th… e baby alone. Induct her or she leaves." Alexander says.

"I want to induct her don't I need permission?" Drake says.

"NO you were given it!" Alexander snaps.

"Fine I'm letting her in where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Busy…" Alexander laughs.

"Oh… so they finally opened their eyes?" Drake asks.

"Yeah." Alexander says.

"Well finally… took them long enough." Drake says and then turns the others. "I have a new person here I am going to add to our ranks." Drake then makes his standard mysterious speech and Ginny accepts holding out her right forearm.

A bright light hits her forearm. It lingers for a moment and then it disappears. When it leaves a mark is left. It is a Phoenix and a Falcon meeting in flight. Their tail feathers meet F on the falcon's and P on the phoenix's. Above it in Phoenix Tear like letters are the words 'The Order' below the tail feathers near the wrist are the words 'Sworn against evil in the fight of dark and light'. They almost circle up to the words 'The Order'.

"Wow!" Ginny says forgetting about her news to tell Drake. "_The_ Order? I'm in _the _Order."

"Yes you are." Drake says smiling. "And a full member at that."

"Wow!" Ginny says again.

"ANYWAY!" Alexander says very loudly. "Onto my announcement as that is why you are all here." Alexander glares at Drake for stealing his fire and Drake smiles apologetically. "We have finally set a wedding date. It will be a small service of you all and some other Order members and non-order friends. It is on March 17th. And the other, reason for the secrecy, part of this announcement is that we're having twins… a boy and a girl according to Pomphrey. We are even very close to deciding on names."

A loud chorus of cheers and applause follows that announcement and then everyone departs for supper.

Ginny went to sleep that night forgetting about the trigger and everything. She awoke the next morning only to be brushed off by Drake again and this was getting bad… If Ginny was right one more time and Harry will finally make the trigger click and whatever happens to Drake it wouldn't be good. Oh how right she was…

Harry endured the soundproof mask for another day but only one… then he found the counter to it and was going to free himself. He'd be free of it and then Kcalb and Drake was finished with this school… Drake would go back to where he never dared go within ten miles of… He would go back in The Pit and Harry Potter would put him there. Oh how sweet revenge is… how sweet.

Drake avoided Harry at all costs even though he was behind the mask. Drake knew he'd get it off somehow so he avoided Harry at all costs. He always traveled with someone now he never really stayed alone.

"So was the observation a success?" Artemis asks Alexander.

"Yes all of the banes except Snakesbane worked how they were supposed to." Alexander says.

"The snake is giving us the worst time… that figures though." Artemis says.

"Yeah it really does." Alexander says. "It does."

Ron and Hermione were walking around when they heard something shouted very loudly something about… mask and mother and brains… they couldn't tell and then it got quiet so they just continued on to find somewhere private.

Ginny was walking around looking for Drake when she heard shouting and could make out only the words behind and had her and pancake… She kept searching when it went totally quiet.

Andre was walking to the Hospital wing when he heard the shout of  something like mother and in her skull and then quiet as he continued his trek to the hospital wing to get an odd stab-like wound checked.

Falcore was leaving his office and heard the shout… pancake… skull… since it got quiet quick Falcore decided to not investigate for once.

Alexander was on his way out to Hogsmeade to get something for Rosalyn but he could make nothing out and decided to just keep going to Hogsmeade although he got a bad feeling from the shouting.

Harry was free of the mask and so he searched and searched for Drake. He decided to yell about Drake's mother again. If he found Drake. He just looked and looked and looked and then he remembered something and went off to retrieve it.

Drake kept a vigil watch when he was alone and wandering the corridors like he was now. He was headed to the library and thought he could that alone… but he kept a steady watch. He didn't want to chance anything. He then remembered Ginny had something to tell him and wondered if it had anything to do with Harry's odd mumblings.

Harry went to the dorm and retrieved his cloak and map and then activated them.

[Perfect alone in a corner of the Library I can sneak up on him.] Harry thought while putting on his cloak and following the best course to the library.

Drake was finding books about Angel Gryffindor and laying them on his table to study and check out. He had found about 10 books and kept weaving through shelves looking for more. He wanted his report to be really good and he really was interested in Angel Gryffindor. Drake decided that 10 was enough and sat down to start reading although he thought he heard someone come in he'd seen no one so it didn't bother him.

Harry had entered the library and was going through shelves looking for Drake and when he found him he knew what to do… Rile him up and shoot him down… heh… cake…

Drake knew he heard someone coming closer now but still ignored it and studied.

Harry grabbed the mask as part of his presentation and dropped the cloak off when he was right behind Drake… Harry cleared his throat.

Drake wheeled around and stared at Harry holding the mask up.

"How does it feel to know that behind this mask  your mother had her brains squashed flat as a pancake in her skull while you were only right down the hall!!??!!??" Harry yelled as loud as he could.

The plan worked… he made Drake so mad Drake forgot about plugging his ears. 

[Click… click… boom…] Harry thought as he opened mouth to utter his last set of 'mumbling'.

Drake was pissed off and he was about to plant his fist firmly into Harry's nose but Harry spoke first…

" Kca lbhtae drot iart, uo ynio jnia ga." Harry said.

Drake screamed an unearthly scream as he grabbed his head shaking it around like he was in pain. He let out another scream holding his head as he collapsed to the ground in a heap and Harry smiled in delight.


	33. Drake's Insanity, A Death, and Time

Chapter 33

        "What in the world?" Ginny muttered hearing the horrible screams from the vicinity of the library. Ginny decided to check it out. 

Ron and Hermione were interrupted from what they were doing by the horrible screams that came from the library. As they were in an empty classroom near it they decided to see if someone needed help. 

Falcore turned the minute he heard the screams and raced towards where they were coming from. He had the vague feeling he knew those screams…

Alexander was blissfully unaware of what was going on as he was in Hogsmeade getting something to satisfy one of Rosalyn's cravings.

Andre heard the screams from the hospital wing and bolted in the middle of Pomphrey healing him.

Ginny arrived right behind Ron and Hermione. Ginny ran past them though to find Drake on the floor mouth open in a scream that was coming out as a rasp… he was holding his head so hard you'd think it would fall apart if he let go. Who knew maybe it would? He also appeared on the brink of insanity or something like it and Harry just stood there smiling malevolently, a huge ear to ear smile. An almost demonical smile… and then he laughed… he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world… he laughed like he was the insane one. 

"Drake!" Ginny yelled hoping to earn a response but all that happened was he looked up at her with his icy blue eyes that now seemed dead and let out another raspy scream.

Ron and Hermione couldn't believe the scene in front of them… Drake apparently going mad and Harry watching it and laughing like it was a party. They shook their heads in disbelief at the lack of life behind Drake's eyes when he looked up at Ginny.

Falcore ran in when the laughing started and got to the spot in time to see Drake's dead eyes…

[Sh… maybe it's time to deal with Harry…] Falcore thought rage flowing through him like the blood in his veins.

Andre could hear the laughing as he entered and wondered how someone could laugh at those horrid screams. And then he saw Harry and Drake and the dead eyes Drake was looking out with screaming raspy little noises and spitting out some blood likely from his throat he was yelling that hard.

Drake felt like his head was splitting in the middle. He was screaming and screaming and screaming and he couldn't stop it. He tried to look at everyone but all he saw was the day of his parents death and his life as a member of Black Death. He closed his eyes tight and tried to concentrate hard on something happy like Ginny but it was like that part of his memory was being ripped out or locked away and becoming more and more distant. Drake tried to snatch the memory one last time but it was lost the only memories he hooked onto were his days with Black Death and the day his parents died.

Harry laughed and laughed he was elated that he'd done what he was supposed to. He had conquered the great Drake… hah… Harry couldn't figure out why his master would want Drake though… Whatever he just did what the snake relayed to him.

"Harry!" Falcore yelled and Harry finally stopped laughing.

"What old man?" Harry asks.

"You do this?" Falcore demands.

"Of course." Harry rolls his eyes.

"What else can you do? Now that you're so mighty? Can you take me on? Well of course you can… but could you win? Not likely." Falcore says in a very arrogant tone.

Footsteps call Falcore's attention and he sees Alexander standing beside Andre catching up on what's happened and holding a Hogsmeade parcel.

"Well boy?" Falcore says.

"Of course I can win." Harry says.

"Heh, heh… without your pretty boy snake saying anything. I'll know when he does." Falcore says keeping the arrogant tone. "Oh and if he does talk and you listen I'll take him off… and you know what that means? Bye-bye left hand and adios advice."

"Come on old man you couldn't crunch a paper bag." Harry says.

"And your pale self can? Come on, show me what you got already, or are you scared. All talk no walk? Haven't got the stroke to face an heir of Merlin? COME ON BOY!" Falcore yells.

"Oh give it a rest you know Potter won't hurt you… His brain knows who you are it won't let him act me on the other hand I have only vague knowledge of you and would be glad to take you up on that offer." A voice says with a hard, cocky tone.

Falcore smiles at hearing the voice like this is what he'd wanted to happen all along. "A demonstration first Drake. Harry, *Falcore makes a bag appear in his hand and he crunches it* strike one." Falcore then points his hands at Harry and raises them and then Harry flies up to the high ceiling his eyes wide in terror. Drake smiles in amusement at the scene. "Strike two, you can't beat me floating in the air scared. *The snake tells Harry to call the bluff and pull his wand and Harry pulls his wand* Strike three, no snake." Falcore lowers his hands and Harry hits the ground being bound by ropes his left arm very heavily… even his fingers and palm are tied down only thing left is a big space where the snake is. Falcore walks up with a small crystal knife. "Now you like your hand don't you? Don't want me to cut it off? Well, your bracelet is stuck so I have to cut it off. You'll be glad I did. And yet you might drive yourself to attempting suicide like the fellow whose life you just ruined. And you know what right now I wouldn't care… well I would but I wouldn't show it. *Harry starts to thrash trying to beg to be let out but his mouth is gagged* Don't test me Harry! Get up let's go you lose and I get to take the snake you win and I'll be shocked."

"That's not fair." Drake says in his cocky tone. "He gets nothing you get his hand… he gets your surprise? Hah!"

"Shut up Drake." Falcore points a hand at Drake and he falls down unconscious. "Ok first one to lose consciousness loses." All of the binds leave Harry and he stands up. "Ready? *Harry says yes* Ok GO." Falcore yells stupefy dodging Harry's and Harry falls. "I WIN!"

"I can't believe what Falcore did last week, Rose. He was like a man possessed. If I wasn't there Harry would have bled to death." Alexander says shaking his head.

"I know you've told me 40 times!" Rosalyn snaps.

"Sorry. Ok I'll shut up I just hope no one does anything to me or he'd go psycho." Alexander says.

"Fine." Rosalyn says. "Just shut up."

"OK I got to go to the lab anyway we're gonna get the Snakesbane to work." Alexander says.

Harry had been snake (and left hand) free for a week but he wasn't quite back to normal. He still wanted to follow Voldemort but somehow he knew that was wrong. He wished someone would tell him what to do or give him his hand… either one would be fine it would beat being so confused… He now knew how Drake had felt.

Ginny was worse than anyone had seen her since Drake had been in a coma for a week and that was almost half a year ago, five months to be exact. Drake was horrible to her. He was horrible to anyone who tried to be friendly to him, but especially her for some reason no one could figure out except perhaps she reminded him of someone he especially hated. Either way no one knew why and she was all the worse for it.

Drake wondered what had happened the past five years but since he could find nothing after killing the American M.O.M. he didn't brood on it too much besides whatever it was couldn't be as fun as torturing all of these people who seemed to like him. 

Alexander was nervous about the wedding and everything that had to happen after it. Especially with two babies coming instead of one like he'd thought. And Rosalyn was getting bigger and no matter what Alexander would say she kept thinking of herself with such terms as 'whale' and 'pig' and 'horrid in my wedding dress.' But what Alexander didn't like her calling herself was 'ugly' as he thought she was most beautiful thing on earth pregnant or not, and so he heavily reprimanded her when she'd call herself that. Alexander sighed and went back to checking what he had left to do to prepare for the wedding.

It was now a week and a half after the incident in the library and Harry was back to normal, well as normal as he could be under the circumstances. He had yet to get a prosthetic hand or let Alexander do anything with the stub where his hand used to be. 

After Falcore had shouted 'I WIN!' like a mad man he'd bound Harry to the floor again and proceeded to trot over a maniacal smile on his face. He then procured the crystal knife again and sliced the Jeweled Snake in half down the middle Harry's hand came off with it and Harry screamed as loud as he could with the gag in his mouth Falcore just grabbed Harry's hand and the two halves of the Jeweled Snake and left. 

Alexander noticed Harry's bleeding and quickly staunched it. He then said another spell which gave all but those who knew the illusion that Harry's hand was still there and created a temporary skin layer over to opening where the hand was cut off to prevent infection. Harry wished others would know of his hand being gone. He then thought of a way to make it so. 

The next morning at breakfast, thanks to an 'anonymous tipster' sending a letter to Dean and Seamus, a rumor spread through Hogwarts of the library incident and Harry losing his hand a week and a half ago. Even people who could've sworn that they'd seen his hand now noticed that, no there was no hand there.

Alexander heard the story of the incident being whispered around in his classroom that day (Snape had to take off for a couple of weeks).

[Well, it's like Albus says… 'If it's a complete secret here, everybody knows.' Why am I not surprised?] Alexander thinks.

Alexander had taken Harry's hand from Falcore that night, without Falcore realizing it, and he had stored it in something to keep it useable in case Harry wanted it back.

It was in a clear glass case incased in a clear liquid that was also semi-solid. The hand was hooked up to five wires, ran by spells he'd learned in Africa while with Artemis, which acted as nerves. 

This was very important in the region where Artemis lived because even though they had magic they mainly used their hands and if anyone's hand was lost to an accident or their arm somehow smashed and killed the local witchdoctor would use this process to 'fix' it. 

The downside was that the arm or hand had to be removed and it would become more like a fancy prosthetic hand than their hand because of everything else that had to be done to the hand to assure the five wires could keep it going. In Harry's case it would be worse because of what Falcore did, and the Jeweled Snake too, they would have to take off up to the elbow too and substitute it with a totally prosthetic device because every nerve up to the elbow was lost dues to something the fang that stayed in the part of the arm still hooked released into the skin. Harry didn't even realize he was bleeding to death. If the wound opened again at night Harry wouldn't know he'd bled to death until he woke up dead… even if Ron found him first it'd be too late.

Alexander didn't want to think about death so he started thinking about the next Monday, March 17th, he and Rosalyn would be getting married. Oh what a day that would be… unknown to him a large smile crept across his face making people who'd been staring at him in his classroom, done with his long review questions, wonder why he was so happy.

The next Monday came and went and the wedding was beautiful (A/N: I'll write it out in an aside to this story and I mean this one not like the Percy and Penelope one…). Alexander and Rosalyn couldn't really take a honeymoon but that was ok to them. They had a nice wedding reception and a romantic evening and that was enough, besides Rosalyn was due in two months so she shouldn't have really traveled anyway.

Alexander had everything he could want, safety, he was going to be a father, Rosalyn, and best of all they would never be apart… ever. Never again. And that was all he could ever ask for… other than his friends and Drake to regain sanity. Alexander sighed a contented sigh that night as he got ready to go to sleep. He took the necklace with the ring on it off and looked at the crushed, dull band and the still shining sort of scratched diamond on it and then he looked down on his ring finger at the shining new wedding band and with a reflective glance of the night in the café he took the necklace and crushed band and tossed them into the garbage and, feeling as though he'd just gotten a weight off of his shoulders, whispered. "Out with the old, in with the new… To a new and better life and to a, hopefully, very happy future and family."

Drake tormented anyone and everyone for a month, he was nearly expelled for a beating he gave Malfoy for a remark about his parents. It was now deep in April and Drake was worse. He remembered no one except Harry and that was only because Harry is the one who locked his memories up. Drake was starting to want a happy memory, of his time before his parents were killed, or maybe he'd went good after he'd killed the Minister and pleaded innocent due to Imperius and led a good life. That was making Drake worse as he couldn't find a single memory he knew should be there like a Christmas with his parents or some girlfriend he had… Why didn't he know… he wanted to… he decided to go to the only person he knew… Harry Potter.

Harry had decided  to just have his arm removed up to his elbow and he hadn't had it replaced although according to Alexander it was ready anytime he wanted it. The only thing was he didn't want it and it would be worthless soon. The wires only lasted so long without real nerves and Alexander couldn't spend his whole time looking after Harry's hand and fake forearm. He was very busy for next month.

"YOU!" Drake says loudly at Harry pinning him to a wall. "You're the only person I know. There has to be a reason… but that is yet another thing I don't remember. I'd like to have my memory again and you are the only one who can give it back… and you will or you will not get to your sixth year got me?"

"Yeah ok but I don't know how to do that. Sorry." Harry says shoving out of Drake's grasp and leaving.

"HEY! I'm not done with you!" Drake yells at him giving chase.

"Well I'm done with you." Harry says running off.

"Hmm… frontal lobe… memory… mmm… a clue to Drake's problem… it's all here. Emotional memory lock/trigger… it serves as a means to lock away someone's happy memories reverting him to his worst self… driving him insane or back to however bad he was if he was ever a dark wizard… wow… it's like a Dementor living in your head. Only it won't make you relive the memories it's just the only memories you have are ones that, in your right state of mind, you'd never want. Only way to cure… no known cure… dang. After 4 months the victim of the emotional memory lock/trigger will have his good memories lost forever. This is not good it's been two months… Well it'll have to wait for another month as I cant think of anything until after the twins are born… except getting Harry his hand which is gonna die soon if we don't hook it up to him. Man, he kicks himself everyday and you are no help, buddy. He doesn't need your extra 'punch in the face' while he keeps kicking himself for all he did when his mind wasn't his." Alexander says while researching Drake's problem with Falcore one day near the end of April.

"Well, sorry but he's ruined Drake." Falcore says.

"So?" Alexander says. "You ruined him… his hand anyway, Mr. I-win-so-I-take-his-hand-off-and-steal-it-not-caring-if-he-bleeds-to-death! And now even though he needs it he refuses getting his hand back and if he waits a week longer it is dead because I forgot to refresh the spells on the wires last time I was supposed to."

"FINE! Go man and leave me alone." Falcore says.

"Fine Falcore, goodbye." Alexander leaves.

"Alexander! Andre! Falcore! Dumbledore! Anyone! Come quick!" Artemis yells running into Hogwarts after a search of its forest for something that weekend.

"Huh? Artemis? What is it?" Alexander says confused as Artemis busts into his room.

"A Code Red… injury in forest… get everyone… especially Pomphrey… quick." Artemis says panting.

"Albus," Alexander calls into the fire after sprinkling some dust in it and Albus' head appears. "Code red… injury in forest… get everyone alerted to meet in great hall." 

"Ok." Albus says and disappears.

"Big… huge… blood all over…" Artemis tries to explain while gathering his breath.

"Hush. We have to get to the Great Hall and you need your breath." Alexander says.

They get to the Great Hall and find Albus, Falcore, Andre, and Pomphrey there. Artemis leads them to the injured person.

"HAGRID!" Dumbledore exclaims seeing the fallen half-giant covered in blood.

"Dumbledore… Their gonna attack… all the beasts… soon… attack villages… had to warn yeh... Fang is in me hut… give 'im teh Harry. Everthin I own is in me hut… split it up to everyone on meh list…" Hagrid says struggling to breathe.

"Shh. Save your strength Hagrid… You'll be ok… we're going to help you." Alexander says.

"No I have teh get this out 'fore I die… The giants… they won't join… not all of 'em they want ter… stay out of it... they hate us wizards after the firs' war. Ok… tell everyone I'm sorry I didn' get teh see 'em this year…" Hagrid says struggling to take in enough breath and bleeding profusely. "Goodbye ev'ryone… bye…"

Alexander looks around his eyes full of rage. Albus is tearing up but he stands. Falcore is scanning the forest while silently cursing whoever did this to such a nice fellow. Andre, having really known Hagrid, turns and runs back towards Hogwarts with tears in his eyes.

"Today… a big man… big in heart… has been lost in the second war against Voldemort. He is one of the first four casualties suffered so far." Albus says to the small group in the forest. "We will honor him like the hero he was… and is… for his victory in gaining some of the giants to our side. He will be missed."

Albus turns towards his friend and floats him up with a spell while Madam Pomphrey cleans him up.

"Oh my… very well aimed wounds. A trained hunter did this no doubt. A clean slash through to his heart and across the major arteries of his neck and wrists. Oh… Gah… a stab to his aorta… in his back… like your wound Andre…" Pomphrey says. "Well he is ready let's go."

"Students… Wake up and report to the Great Hall immediately." The voice of McGonagall says in the dorms magically magnified.

"Huh?" Ron says sitting up groggily. "They've never woken us up before what happened?"

"I dunno… an attack maybe?" Harry says tiredly. "Well, whatever… EVERYBODY UP!"

Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Dean who were asleep shoot up.

"McGonagall ordered us to all get down to the Great Hall." Harry says. "Get dressed."

"What makes you boss Potter?" Drake says.

"This." Harry shows his perfects badge this being the first time he's used its authority all year.

"Fine." Drake says and everyone is soon with the other students in the Great Hall.

"Today, students, we have lost a great man… a friend to many hear though not all." Dumbledore starts looking over at the Slytherins at that last part. "He was a giant among men… in more ways than one…" Harry's eyes go wide at that part. "He helped bring some of a race that has hated us back to our side before he was brutally murdered. He was found today in the forest. His last request was to tell you all he's sorry he didn't get to see you this year. To Hagrid, the greatest groundskeeper and Care Of Magical Creatures teacher Hogwarts has ever seen."

As one, even the Slytherins, every student stands and raises their goblet in tribute to Hagrid.

"If you're ever faced with a giant… don't fear them… remember Hagrid… he was a half-giant and as nice as they come. Remember him if ever a thought of prejudice towards anyone or anything enters your mind. We are as strong as we are united as weak as we are divided. Dismissed… Harry, Ron, Hermione stay behind." Dumbledore finishes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione go up the high table to Dumbledore.

"Yes?" Harry asks.

"Well Harry… on of his other last requests was that you take care of Fang and to split his stuff between the people on his list… that is… you, Ron, Hermione, and Andre. We will do that sometime later… after Hagrid's funeral… right now, it doesn't quite seem appropriate other than take care of Fang." Dumbledore says.

"Yes Professor. Thank you." Harry says and they leave.

"You want your memory Drake? Open your mouth!" Harry says cornering Drake one day in early May.

Drake does and gets a nasty potion poured down his throat.

"Ugh! Potter! What was that? Poison?" Drake says about to retch.

"No… it'll break that little color barrier thing that locks your good memories away. Just work through a hole in it and find your girlfriend memory and a memory of a fun time with your parents. Goodbye Drake." Harry says.

"Oh when will you two come out?" Rosalyn says to her belly. "Could you maybe make it soon?"

"Talking to yourself?" Alexander says jokingly walking in back from Hagrid's memorial.

"No… telling the twins to get here soon…" Rosalyn says.

"Oh… yeah… well it must be soon you're a week overdue." Alexander says. 

"Eight days!" Rosalyn snaps.

"Eight days… well either way it's past time…" Alexander says.

"Oh I hope you're right." Rosalyn says trying to stand up and Alexander helps her.

"Alex…" Rosalyn says.

"Yes dear?" Alexander says.

"I think… I think… its time." Rosalyn says and Alexander just stares… 


	34. Babies, Endings, and New Beginnings

(A/N: Well I can now post after being forbidden to for… don't know exactly. Anyway… This is the end of this story but don't worry I have, by the time I could post this, started on it's sequel The Order of The Phoenix & Falcon: Dark Age. Watch for it's first chapter soon, maybe by New Years Eve/Day but if my best friend shows up from St Louis for a visit… and we go up to my aunt's house… it won't be up till sometime so I am making no promises. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed… If it wasn't for a couple of you Ginny would have slipped my mind… *smiles embarrassedly* Thanks everyone. I'll dedicate my next story to a few people who've helped me along the way with this one or just inspired me too keep it up. Thank you all. What a long note… On to the story.)

Chapter 34

       [5, 4, 3, 2, 1…] Rosalyn thinks. 

"WHAT?!?!" Alexander says. "Now?"

"Yes…" Rosalyn says grinning at Alexander's shock.

"Well come on we got to get to the Hospital Wing." Alexander says.

"Ok… Then you will tell everyone?" Rosalyn asks.

"Yes, dear." Alexander says.

"Ok. Come on, let's go." Rosalyn says.

10 Hours Later at Midnight 

"They kicked me out I was making everyone too nervous." Alexander says to Falcore and Andre as he walks out of the room where Rosalyn is. "They'll call me back when it's done."

They all sit and wait…

5 AM May 11th 

"Man this is taking too long…" Alexander says.

"Yeah I know, you must be a nervous wreck… no wonder they kicked you out." Falcore says earning a glare form Alexander.

"Alexander… come." Pomphrey says.

Alexander stands up and follows her back into the room.

Rosalyn is smiling though very tired looking. Alexander smiles when he sees the two bundles in her arms.

"Shh they're sleeping." Rosalyn says in warning and Alexander nods in compliance.

Their eyes open and they squint for a minute before the little one with black hair and blue eyes and his long nose reaches out at Alexander.

"Is this Chase?" Alexander asks picking the baby up and cradling it.

Rosalyn nods.

"So that's Sophia?" Alexander asks looking at the other baby which has brown hair and brown eyes and his slightly pointed ears and Rosalyn nods.

"Can the others come and see, Madam Pomphrey?" Alexander asks.

"Yes but they can't stay too long your wife needs her rest." Madam Pomphrey says and Alexander smiles at the word wife and nods.

Alexander walks out and gets the guys warning them to keep their voices down.

"Well we'll stay out here…" Falcore starts.

"No, no. It's just to not wake the babies Rosalyn is going to have to get some sleep soon." Alexander says almost shoving them inside.

They both smile at Rosalyn and the twins.

"The one with my ears is Sophia Crystal Adelle Phoenix and the one with my nose is Chase Isaac Phoenix." Alexander whispers.

"Well they are both very cute." Andre says.

Chase starts to cry and reach out at Falcore.

"He wants to meet you." Alexander says and Falcore picks Chase up and cradles him.

Sophia, wanting to not be left out, cries and reaches out at Alexander who picks her up and rocks her gently and then hands her to Andre so he can see her. Falcore and Andre switch babies and then they hand Sophia to Rosalyn and Chase to Alexander. Madam Pomphrey then shoos Falcore and Andre out since Rosalyn fell asleep. Alexander sits in a big comfy chair beside the bed with Sophia and Chase in their crib. 

When he's sure they're asleep he tiptoes out and grabs a little bag he'd brought in from Hogsmeade. He comes back into the room with it. He opens it silently and then pulls out a stuffed bear which he places beside Chase and a stuffed doll which he places beside Sophia. They both roll over and hug their stuffed toy and Alexander sits back in his chair smiling wide and then falls asleep in a very regretful position.

Alexander is awoken by something tugging on his hair and realizes he has a bad crick in his neck. Rosalyn tries to stifle her laugh but fails.

"Good afternoon, honey. It seems your head decided to lay over the crib and the twins found your hair to be a fun toy." Rosalyn says laughing again and Alexander gives her a withering look. "Ok I'll get them off. They just had their lunch."

"They must have energy to burn off." Alexander says with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rosalyn says getting them off of Alexander's hair which they'd been tugging and Alexander sits up.

They frown at the missing 'toy' and turn to their stuffed toys. Chase sits his up and pulls on its nose. He frowns at it and then squeezes it and it squeaks which catches his attention. He gurgles happily and makes the bear squeak over and over until he's worn out from squeezing and lays down. Sophia hugs her doll and it makes no noise so she turns it and it rattles. She rattles the doll a few more times then naps with her brother.

"Hmm, I thought they'd stay up longer." Alexander says.

"Well, when I woke up a couple of hours ago they were contently pulling on your hair and sticking it in their mouths… You might need to wash your hair." Rosalyn says. "By the way, where did those two toys come from?"

Alexander smiles guiltily. "I picked them up in Hogsmeade the first time Pomphrey kicked me out. I figured they be bored when they woke up today…"

"Well that was sweet." Rosalyn says and they hug.

"Thanks." Alexander says. "You look worn out."

"Well, I am… but it was worth it." She says looking at the sleeping twins.

"Yeah…" Alexander says as he and Rosalyn get in some snuggling time while the babies sleep.

Harry had decided to get his hand back after Fang was made his responsibility. He had to get used to his hand again but he was glad it was back. He'd heard that DADA and Potions and COMC classes were cancelled for Monday and Tuesday of the week, it was Sunday and Harry had an idea of what happened to get those classes cancelled but he was barred from the Hospital Wing unless he was really sick or broke something so he'd have to wait.

Drake was finding the memory barrier easier to break but harder too. He could now find holes but by the time he was sure enough about the hole it would close. He did however reach a happy time with his parents which half crumbled the barrier and so he just had to find his girlfriend.

He picked through holes looking for the right memory… but he couldn't hook it yet… he gave up for now and went back to his other business.

Hermione and Ron figured out what happened to cancel those classes fairly quickly after the announcement. They tried to visit but were told off by Pomphrey and gave up. They had gotten back to hanging out with Harry now that he was sane again and  Ginny was hanging out with them waiting for Drake to get sane again. Harry had given him a potion which he claimed would break the barrier that shut his memories away.

Drake finally found out who his girlfriend was and felt horrible… it was the girl he'd been extremely cross with… Ginny. Ugh… Drake was mad with himself now that his memories were back but he felt his mark, (not of the OOP&F of an announcement special OOP&F mark) the falcon in his Order mark, burning which signaled go to Falcore's room for a message.

Drake arrived and found Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in Falcore's room along with Falcore and Andre. 

"Well what's the message?" Drake asks walking in earning looks from everyone and he looks around like 'what the?'. "What? Did I turn into a troll…? OH… I get it… I'm not insane anymore."

"Yeah…" Falcore says unsurely.

"I'll prove it. Ginny is my girlfriend and you two are heir elementals… Falcore has the element of earth and Andre the element of water. I have ice… Alexander is fire… Rosalyn is pregnant… Harry was a Death Eater… And that's all I have to offer." Drake says.

"OK… you're Drake again." Ginny says and hugs him.

"Mmm… I missed that." Drake says with a laugh.

"Anyway, onto the message… As most of you figured out Rosalyn has had her babies. And since you have tried to see them and been booted out I got permission for all of you to see them with us today." Falcore says to a chorus of cheers. "But you'll have to be very well behaved and if they are asleep do not wake the babies up they've been crying this afternoon and driving Alexander and Rosalyn nuts." 

"We promise." Everyone says.

"OK let's go." Falcore says.

The group arrived silently and heard squeaking and rattling upon entering the room where Rosalyn and Alexander were laying down watching the twins.

"Hello you two." Drake says.

"Drake!" Alexander says standing up. "Good my potion worked. Whew."

"Yes. Of course. So these are the new twins of Hogwarts." Drake says with a smirk. "That one has your nose Alexander… and that one has your ears."

"Yes I know… the poor dears." Alexander jokes.

"Aw." Ginny says looking at the babies. "Who is who?"

"The one with black hair and blue eyes is Chase Isaac Phoenix, and the one with brown hair and eyes has a long name… it's Sophia Crystal Adelle Phoenix."

"Oh boy and girl twins." Hermione says admiring the babies squeaking and rattling their toys on their backs.

"Yep." Rosalyn says.

"Heh… Chase certainly likes that squeaking he'll love Flitwick's voice." Harry says with a laugh.

"Yeah." Ron agrees.

"Hah. I never thought of that." Rosalyn says.

Everyone hears a small giggle and looks over at the crib where Ron is making faces at the babies although it only makes Chase laugh. Ron realizes everyone is watching him. "What? I have older brothers… I remember what they did to get me to laugh." Ron turns back to making faces at Chase since Chase had started to cry.

"I guess we'll make him an honorary 'uncle'." Alexander says.

"Yep." Rosalyn says.

Ron stops since Chase fell asleep and says thanks.

"Well, we'd better be going… Goodbye you four." Falcore says leading everyone out except Alexander holds Drake back.

"How do I know that you are really sane?" Alexander demands of Drake.

"Because… Falcore believes me. You can tell if I'm me I know how that amulet works… test it." Drake says with a loud whisper. "OK fine. You nearly killed yourself after thinking Rosalyn was dead. You saved my life after I was a drunk and tried to kill myself. And that's all I'll offer you believe or not."

"Fine but something gets out to You-Know-Who and you will be killed… care of secrecy pact of The OOP&F." Alexander says quietly noticing Rosalyn asleep and sends Drake on his way.

Later That Night 

Alexander was still up that night watching the twins for Rosalyn when Sophia woke up and started crying like she was scared.

"Shh. Shh, let your mother sleep Sophia." Alexander says picking up Sophia and rocking her in a rocking chair.

Unknown to him Rosalyn was awake and watched him sing as he rocked Sophia in the rocker:

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,   
Smiles await you when you rise.   
Sleep, pretty baby,   
Do not cry,   
And I will sing you a lullaby. 

Care is heavy, therefore sleep,   
While I o'er you watch do keep.   
Sleep, pretty darling,   
Do not cry,   
And I will sing you a lullaby."

Alexander sang the song twice more yawning at the end of the last time and gently setting Sophia in the crib. Alexander lays down in the big comfortable chair and falls asleep.

[He was meant to be a parent it seems.] Rosalyn thinks and as an afterthought, as she falls asleep, adds. [Thank goodness.]

Drake and Ginny were patching everything up. Harry patched things up with Drake too. The rest of the week went smoothly for being hectic with studying for OWLs. 

Alexander and Rosalyn got back to their room a week after the babies were born… Partially because Pomphrey wanted to keep an eye on them and partially to fix the nursery up. Alexander was really enjoying his new family, and the fact that he had one finally. 

The twins were very enthralled with all of the stuff they had to play with which included a Phoenix for Chase and a Pegasus for Sophia. They would sit up in these little things designed to help them sit up and chew on the toys. Sophia liked her Pegasus the best and Chase liked his Phoenix. Chase was more active and accidentally bumped his head once… he cried and then he kissed his phoenix on its head and looked up at Alexander and Rosalyn, stopping. Chase was by far a sweetie… Alexander would hate to watch him turn into what all babies did… a teenager.

May passed into June and quickly the OWLs were upon the fifth years and the NEWTs were upon the seventh years. Quidditch was cancelled until further notice due to the recent rise in numbers of White and Blue beasts in the Forbidden Forest. The twins were crying more and becoming a bother… Alexander never cared though… and for that Rosalyn was grateful… very grateful. 

Alexander was getting tired of it all though because he was putting in extra hours at the lab and watching news… what was published and behind the scenes… both could be very different. Death Eater attacks were being written off as 'fanatical rebels' and 'lunatics playing into Dumbledore's scheme' they were even called 'henchmen of Dumbledore used to make his lies seem true' but behind the scenes Fudge knew what was going on inducting a secret draft order to the new UKMAF and doing everything possible to cover up and evidence of Death Eaters while consoling families. 

But just recently a reporter who'd been missing for a year came out with a story of the year caliber scoop. Rita Skeeter, who'd been tried as an illegal Animagus but registered and paid a heavy fine instead of doing time, was being held in Azkaban for a while before then. 

Bill Weasley hadn't been released and it was several months past his sentenced two months. He was still in when Skeeter was being held only a month ago pending her payment going through and something huge happened… Rita Skeeter got her a double huge scoop. The day she was cleared she hung around on the island for a little bit flying around as her beetle form. Well she heard screaming and saw several flashes of green and red while she was in Bill's cell watching him… And a swarm of Dementors glided past the cell and then Death Eaters, with some of them freed and walking around and the insane ones being killed as they trekked, were freeing everyone. 

They stopped in front of Bill and just held him under the Cruciatus curse until they figured he lost his mind and went past The Dementors and everyone left. Rita turned to her human form and checked on Bill who was still sane but only just.

She helped him and they took the only boat left and Rita quickly found Bill help at St. Mungo's where he is still recovering. Rita changed her vicious ways mostly after that and popped the scoop on the Wizarding World 3 days ago. That gained more support for Dumbledore and the Order and the families of the Death Eater's victims were calling for a new Minister of Magic. They wanted a member of the Order but due to the secrecy pact the Order member who was running was never revealed as being a member but the member was the favorite. There were actually two Order Members running and a missing member was found alive.

The two running were Viktor Krum and Amos Diggory. The missing one they found was Arabella Figg. The school year was over and Alexander and Rosalyn and Chase and Sophia were going to live in the castle along with Falcore. Andre left on a mission that would take quite a while… at least a year.

Drake and the trio all got an above average number of OWLs. Ginny passed all of her exams. They were all sad to be leaving Hogwarts but other than Hermione they were very close together. Drake was going back to Black Manor to live with Remus, Sirius, and Harry. All of their stuff was packed and they were standing around on the Platform at Hogsmeade with Fang wanting to play with James while James was hissing at him. Hedwig was in her cage mad at both of them. Harry shook his head and sighed… how could he let them get along… 

The train pulled up and everyone filed on. Harry and the others found a compartment together. 

Draco showed up as always. "Potty, Weasel, and the fake. You're all next… the Dark Lord will win. Heh. Cedric first, Weasels second, Hagrid…"

A huge flash of light engulfed Draco and Crabbe and Goyle. They were all knocked out like the previous year except Draco was covered in boils and tentacles. Crabbe was covered with fur and tentacles and Goyle was just covered with boils. Fred and George popped up again.

"Well I guess we did it again… we're pretty good at listening in. Well… we're stopping. Get ready and be sure to tread heavily on these three idiots." Fred and George say. "Erm… sorry Drake."

Soon they were out on Platform 9 ¾ with Remus and Sirius picking them up. Harry walked pack out to King's Cross finally looking forward to his summer break for once in his life. It was a new beginning… and yet it was also the beginning of a new Dark Age… a darker Dark Age than ever before.


End file.
